


Single Dad

by haruxita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruxita/pseuds/haruxita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado ocho años del fin de la guerra, pero una nueva tragedia azotará a Harry, sin embargo, esta vez no estará solo, tendrá a dos pequeñas vidas por las que velar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Viudo

Habían pasado ocho años desde el final de la guerra. Harry —que se había casado con Ginny al salir de la academia— era el Jefe de Aurores más joven en tres siglos.

La pareja tenía un niño de dos años llamado James Sirius —en honor al padre y al padrino de Harry— y esperaban su segundo retoño para abril de ese año. Muchos apostaban por una niña para “tener la parejita”. Molly sin embargo, basándose en su innegable experiencia, aseguraba que pronto tendrían entre ellos a otro varoncito. “Para que vayas formando tu propio equipo de quidditch”, le había dicho. Comentario que no le hizo mucha gracia a la futura madre, a saber, gran cazadora y seleccionada de Inglaterra.

El embarazo había sido algo complicado, por lo que los sanadores se habían asegurado de tomar las precauciones del caso, sin embargo, los primeros días de febrero, en medio de una nevada épica, Ginny tuvo que ser ingresada de urgencia, con síntomas de pérdida, tras muchos esfuerzos logró ser estabilizada, pero no recobró la conciencia.

Tras los exámenes de rigor los medimagos entregaron un diagnóstico lapidario: “Síndrome de Haurie”, una enfermedad degenerativa poco conocida que afectaba a una de cada cinco mil personas. 

La bruja permaneció en coma por dos semanas, hasta el momento de entrar en labor, la cual fue larga y dificultosa, el bebé venía en mala posición y fue preciso realizar una cesárea. El arribo del niño logró que la familia respirara con algo de alivio, pero las malas noticias continuaron...

El día posterior al parto, el equipo médico fue alertado por una peligrosa merma en el flujo mágico de la pelirroja, el que descendió hasta llevarse su vida.

En un parpadeo, Harry se encontró solo, con dos niños, uno de ellos recién nacido. Demasiado joven para perder a su esposa, demasiado joven para quedar viudo y encargarse de una familia él solo.

***

Kingsley se apersonó la misma tarde del deceso para brindarle su apoyo, ofrecer su ayuda y el franco que fuera necesario para que tuviera tiempo de aclarar su mente, realizar los trámites pertinentes y pasar tiempo con su familia. El tozudo Gryffindor se negó en redondo, pero aún no había nacido el mago que doblegara la mano al Ministro...

—Es una orden, Harry, no es negociable. Si me entero que te han visto por el cuartel, auque sea para recoger una pluma, estarás en problemas. —Y quitando su fuerte mano del hombro del joven mago, se retiró.

***

Eres fuerte… 

El día del sepelio oyó esa frase hasta la saciedad, junto a cada par de brazos que lo estrechaban. Estaba harto de ser fuerte. Quería tener otra vez la libertad que otorgaba la perdida adolescencia y gritarles a todos que se fueran al mismísimo infierno, que lo dejaran sumirse en su dolor. Necesitaba vivir su duelo, despedirse de su amor. Ginny lo dejó tan de improviso que ni siquiera alcanzó a decirle un último “te amo” ni despedirla con un beso. 

***

La bruja se acercó con ese andar elegante que delataba sus orígenes aristocráticos, llevaba de la mano a un sombrío niño, de cabello negrísimo y túnica a tono. Con el corazón en un puño, el moreno hincó una rodilla en el suelo, sacó un pañuelo y le limpió las lágrimas a su ahijado.

—No debió traerlo, Andrómeda —dijo, alzando la mirada a la mujer.

—Yo quise venir, Harry. —Fue el niño quien respondió, con la voz un poco tomada por el llanto. El mago lo abrazó con fuerza, no creía que ése fuera lugar para niños pero debía reconocer que el gesto lo había conmovido más que las manidas palabras de las brujas y magos que habían desfilado ante el ataúd toda la mañana.

—Teddy, ve a buscar a Hermione, la abuela debe hablar con Harry un momento —dijo la mujer, acariciando la cabeza a su nieto.

Ya vuelvo, padrino —dijo el niño, separándose de Harry.

—Harry, sé que en este momento cualquier palabra resulta vacía... —dijo la bruja, una vez se quedaron a solas—. Sólo te puedo hablar desde mi experiencia... —Hizo una pausa como buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Cuando perdí a Dora, a Ted, incluso a Remus... fue muy doloroso, me quedé sola. Yo... no pretendo minimizar tu sufrimiento. —Le tomó las manos al moreno y las apretó—. Debes saber que ese bebé que tienes es una bendición, el bebé y James. Si yo no hubiera tenido que velar por Teddy, tal vez no hubiera podido continuar. Sé que duele, pero se puede salir adelante. Teddy y yo estaremos contigo para lo que necesites. —Y, dudándolo un momento, le dio un beso en la frente, como a un niño pequeño.

Harry recibió la caricia apretando los párpados, los gestos de Andrómeda y Teddy lo habían conmovido sobremanera, en especial el consejo de la bruja, pues provenía de su propio dolor 

**Molly**

Más que su suegra, era casi su madre. La quería, respetaba y temía, no necesariamente siempre en el mismo orden. Por eso, cuando ella lo llevó aparte del bullicio y le ofreció, en medio de un comprensible sollozo, llevarse a los niños de manera más permanente —por un tiempo, hasta que estés más calmado— tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para negarse.

Era cierto que se encontraba un poco fuera de sí por las circunstancias, que tal vez el día a día se le dificultaría bastante teniendo que encargarse de sus hijos sin ayuda, que si alguien tenía experiencia en criar a una prole alborotadora era la mujer. Pero no podía alejarlos sólo por representar un inconveniente. Lo decían los libros que Mione insistió majaderamente en que leyera —El apego se desarrolla en los primeros años de vida. 

****

Úterus

Dormía poco y mal. Pasaba parte del día en La Madriguera, donde Molly lo obligaba a comer —la mujer empezó a ir por él cada día cuando se dio cuenta que, pese a que Kreacher servía puntualmente cada una de las comidas en casa de Harry, éstas permanecían intactas— e intentaba pasar tiempo con su hijo mayor, que a cada rato preguntaba dónde estaba su mamá. Ignoraba cómo haría para que éste comprendiera que Ginny se había ido a un lugar de donde no regresaría.

Al parecer, el destino seguía ensañándose con su familia. No bastando con la muerte de su mujer, Harry ahora debía enfrentar la temprana separación de su pequeño recién nacido. Las secuelas del nacimiento prematuro lo obligaban a permanecer en una sala especial de neonatología, acondicionada especialmente para este tipo de casos. 

El bebé, aún sin nombre (creyéndose con tiempo barajaban varios, todavía no habían tomado la decisión cuando sobrevino el desastre), permanecía suspendido en el interior de una extraña esfera llamada úterus, la cual —como símil del verdadero— no sólo lo nutría y mantenía su temperatura corporal estable, sino que monitoreaba su actividad cerebral, niveles de magia, latidos y un largo etcétera de términos médicos que el desconsolado padre no estaba ni cerca de entender.

Harto de pasearse por casa sintiéndose impotente, pasaba gran parte del día en el hospital, por lo que las enfermeras —al ver su desesperación— hicieron una excepción. Los vistieron de verde de pies a cabeza —a él y a Hermione, que lo acompañaba— les enseñaron el conjuro para ver en la oscuridad y los condujeron a la pequeña sala —que permanecía a oscuras y en silencio por el bienestar de los bebés.

Gracias al encantamiento, pudo ver cómo el pequeñito flotaba en ese ambiente mágico más denso que el aire.

Dudaba haber visto algo tan frágil con anterioridad y temía que no pudiera sobrevivir. ¡Merlín! Era tan chiquito que bien podía haber cabido en una caja de zapatos. Quería tocarlo, contar sus deditos, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer, la burbuja iridiscente que reemplazaba la matriz se lo impedía. El niño apenas había sufrido un trauma en los minutos que tardaron los sanadores en hacer el traslado del útero de Ginny hasta la burbuja, pero él... él se estaba muriendo por dentro. Aquella cosita que flotaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro distaba mucho del bebé que esperaba recibir en un par de meses más. Sus órganos no habían terminado de formarse, la piel era aún traslúcida y dejaba ver las venitas con total nitidez, una fina pelusa cubría el cuerpecito y esos dedos ínfimos aún no tenían uñas. 

—Es peludo... Mione, ¿por qué mi hijo es peludo? —preguntó en un hilo de voz a la bruja a su lado, aún en shock por la situación.

—Es algo normal en los bebés pretérmino, se le irá cayendo en la medida que crezca.

Siempre la consideró como la hermana que nunca tuvo y ahora, cuando más lo necesitaba, ella estaba a su lado, acompañándolo en la sala de cuidados intensivos neonatales y eso, Harry, lo agradecía profundamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Investigué bastante durante el embarazo de Rose. Harry, sé que esto sonará un poco cliché pero el bebé está en las mejores manos, debes estar tranquilo o le traspasarás tu ansiedad —le cogió la mano a su amigo y la colocó sobre la superficie mágica—. Toca...

—No...

—Deja que sienta tu cercanía, que sea tu magia la que se comunique con él. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir la magia de Ginny, debe notar su ausencia, hazle sentir la tuya para que luego te reconozca por ella.

—Es tan frágil, Mione, se le ven las venas.

—Dale tiempo, Harry.

No podía dejar de mirar las esferas e infinidad de luces parpadeantes que monitoreaban los signos vitales del bebé.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente. ¡Dios! Él no tenía claridad mental… ni manos, ni corazón para criar a sus chicos. 

Le prometió a su pequeño que no repetiría la historia, que él sí sería amado por su familia, que su hermano los esperaba en La Madriguera, triste por la reciente partida de mamá pero con un huequito en su corazón para él.

****

Puericultura

“Cuidado de Bebés Prematuros. Tercera edición revisada”. El libro en sus manos —en tonos pasteles y con la foto de un bebe tan pequeño como el suyo en portada— era regalo de Mione, que fiel a su creencia de que no existía pregunta cuya respuesta no se encontrara impresa y encuadernada, había decidido hacer algo por él y sus nervios.

Lo aceptó sólo por cortesía, nunca había sido muy estudioso y, sinceramente, no creía que un libro sirviera de algo en un momento en que sentía que ni siquiera su magia estaba siendo de utilidad.

Lo dejó sobre su mesita y allí permaneció por varios días hasta que su psicólogo —otro consejo de su amiga— le dio de tarea que lo ojeara para darse cuenta que su situación era más natural de lo que él creía y que no tenía que mortificarse gratuitamente porque había muchas cosas que podía hacer por su hijo.

Fue así como —un poco contra sus principios, pero pensando en el bienestar del bebé— movió sus influencias y consiguió permiso para visitar al bebé a diario. 

Otra de las recomendaciones hacía referencia a hablar con él, algo con lo que se sintió un poco estúpido, pero a lo que se fue habituando, en especial ante las reacciones del pequeño. Las enfermeras le habían explicado la función de cada monitor y pudo verificar con satisfacción cómo los signos vitales se estabilizaban y el flujo mágico se estimulaba ante su presencia. 

Tras del recelo inicial, encontró algo de satisfacción el tocar la superficie de la matriz sustituta. A tres semanas de su abrupto nacimiento, y tal y como su amiga había anticipado, el bebé no sólo reconocía su magia sino que reaccionaba a ella. Era un pulso débil —aunque no tanto como los primeros días— pero constante.

Como el pequeño ya había abierto sus ojitos, le conjuró una suave lluvia de chispas de colores, su corazón dio un brinco al ver en medio de la semi penumbra —conforme el bebé evolucionaba se iba atenuando la oscuridad para que su salida al mundo exterior no fuera tan traumática— esos diminutos labios plegándose en una sonrisa. Harry intentó sonreír en respuesta, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían y su mirada se empañaba.

—Pronto te llevaré a casa, bichito, tienes que conocer a tu hermano James. —Por recomendación del psicólogo, se había abstenido de llevar a su otro hijo al hospital—. Te va a querer tanto como lo hago yo. Y Teddy y Rose... tienes una familia muy grande que espera por ti. Está tía Mione y tío Ron, tío George, tía Angelina, tío Bill, tía Fleur, la prima Victoire, la abuela Molly y el abuelo Arthur, tío Charlie y su novio Víctor. Te llevaré a La Madriguera, la casa más genial que existe. Nuestra casa es más pequeña y somos sólo tres personas, tú, James y yo, mamá ya no está... —Como le pasaba cada vez que la recordaba, su voz se quebró y para no afectar las emociones del niño, salió al pasillo.

Se acercó al dispensador, se sirvió un vaso de agua que sabía a papel e intentó calmarse. Se dijo que era un adulto, que había pasado por cosas tanto o más terribles en la guerra, la muerte de Sirius, Remus, incluso Dumbledore. Andrómeda tenía razón, no estaba solo, los niños dependían de él. Nunca se había dejado derrumbar y éste era el peor momento para empezar a hacerlo.

Sirvió otro vaso, se lo arrojó a la cara y se pasó la mano por ella. Ya más despejado, se fue en busca del neonatólogo.

****

Albus

Mione estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada para que se calmara, y tal vez lo habría hecho de no cargar al bebé en sus brazos —a Harry aún le aterraba la idea de tomarlo, más bien de hacerlo y que el bebé resbalara.

Casi dos meses después de su nacimiento, por fin se lo llevarían casa. En realidad pasarían los primeros días en La Madriguera para que Harry asistiera a un rápido curso de cuidado de bebés impartido por Molly y luego de ello —y contra los deseos de la matriarca Weasley— debería encargarse él solito. La idea de ser “padre soltero” le asustaba un poco, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerle frente como a todo en la vida, con poca idea y mucha voluntad.

***

Cuando Harry estacionó el auto en el granero y escuchó el alboroto que había en la casa, comenzó a formarse una pequeña idea de lo que esperaba por ellos. 

La cocina de La Madriguera estaba ornamentada como para una fiesta, y eso era lo que esperaba por Harry, Mione y el bebé. Los Weasley en pleno, que hicieron fila para besar la cabecita coronada por mechones negros. Para molestia de algunos, Harry no permitió que atosigaran al bebé.

Aún está delicado, prefiero que no se acerquen mucho, si alguien está resfriado podría contagiarlo.

Si a alguien le pareció un poco paranoico no le importó, de ahí en más nada se antepondría al bienestar de su hijo.

Algo golpeó su rodilla con fuerza, un pequeño pelirrojo que extendía sus bracitos para que lo auparan.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi!

—¡Jimmy! —Más alegre de lo que había estado en... no recordaba cuánto, alzó al niño y lo acomodó en su cadera—. ¿Quieres conocer a tu hermanito?

—¡Síiii!

—Ven, está con tía Mione.

Los hermanos se miraron, el bebé no hizo gesto alguno. Jimmy extendió una mano tratando de tocarlo pero fue detenido por su padre.

—¿Tienes las manos limpias?

—¿Vamo´ a comer? —preguntó el chico, sin comprender, Harry sonrió.

—No, Jimmy, hay que tener las manos limpias para tocar a tu hermanito porque de lo contrario podría enfermar.

—Ahhh... —dijo, y al parecer el interés por su hermanito se le pasó pronto porque se contorsionó en señal de que quería regresar al suelo. Pronto se perdió en un bosque de piernas, probablemente en busca de Teddy.

—¿Dónde está mi nieto? A mí no me vas a desairar, Harry.

—¡Molly! —La mujer lo estrechó fuerte y le preguntó al oído.

—¿Todo bien?

—Mejorando.

—Bien.

La orgullosa abuela cogió a su más reciente nieto en brazos y decidió que no lo soltaría en lo que restara de semana.

***

El bebé, en brazos de su abuela, ya tenía nombre: Albus Severus. Ron se atragantó al enterarse y pidió teatralmente permiso para ir a vomitar, luego de beber un vaso de whisky le aseguró que no podía cometer semejante crueldad con un ser indefenso. Mione le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a su esposo pero lo secundó, afirmando con voz seria —que a todas luces le estaba costando gran esfuerzo mantener— que era un nombre demasiado fuerte para un bebé. Arthur dijo que era un gran nombre, digno de un gran mago. Molly se reservó su opinión, quejándose de que ésta no sería tomada en cuenta de todas maneras. George lo encontró fantástico, sobre todo si resultaba tan chiflado como su predecesor. Mientras el resto de la familia daba su parecer a viva voz, Harry miró hacia la alfombra, donde Jim y Rose reían de las payasadas de Teddy, que en ese momento tenía las orejas del tamaño de un freesby.

—Jim... ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta el nombre “Albus” para tu hermanito?

El niño respondió, volteando apenas.

—¿Al?

—No, Jim. Albus.

—¿Al?

—Al-bus.

—Al —repitió, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Parece que tienes un veredicto, Harry —intervino Bill.

Harry miró a su hijo menor, que miraba a todos con callada curiosidad.

—Es oficial, te llamarás Albus Severus —dijo, acariciando cuidadosamente con un dedo la ahora sonrosada mejilla.

****

La Niñera

Octava entrevista del día y aún quedaban varios nombres en la lista. Suspiró agobiado, se suponía que contratar a una persona lo aliviaría un poco, no que sería una preocupación extra.

—Soy Elizabeth Cuffe —dijo la rubia, un tanto joven para su gusto.

—Bien, Elizabeth, toma asiento y háblame de tu experiencia… —dijo, revisando el currículum de la chica.

Molly Weasley se había tomado el rechazo con filosofía, en lugar de enfadarse por ello se resignó a “pasar de visita” —una vez que Harry regresó a casa con los niños— un ratito por la mañana y otro por las tardes. Lo que funcionó bien por unos días. Hasta que el permiso de Harry estaba llegando a su fin y cayó en la cuenta que inevitablemente necesitaba ayuda de forma más permanente, pero que no interfiriera en su manera de educar a sus hijos. Si bien confiaba en Kreacher, conocía el carácter del elfo y no lo imaginaba jugando con los niños.

Y ahí estaba, interrogando a las brujas que su incansable suegra había recomendado.

—Humm… comprendo que cuidar a tus hermanos te dé algo de experiencia pero te faltan referencias —dijo, volteando la única hoja—. ¿De dónde me dices que conoces a Molly?

—¿Molly? La chica lo miró un poco nerviosa, sus posibilidades de conseguir el empleo se esfumaban como una pluma en una ventisca. Ante su actitud, el mago la sondeó, encontró temor y… algo más.

—¿Eres squib?

Al verse descubierta, la rubia respondió con dignidad.

—Soy vecina de la señora Weasley… Hermione, creo que es su amiga —el hombre asintió—. Pues, le comenté que buscaba empleo y… me dio su dirección.

—¿Cómo crees que le vas a enseñar a dos niños a controlar su magia si tú no la posees? No te ofendas, es una simple pregunta.

—La magia está ligada a las emociones, si éstas se desbordan, provocan desastres. En el fondo todos los niños necesitan lo mismo: amor y atención. Eso se aplica a muggles, magos o squibs.

El moreno caviló un momento, la muchacha carecía de los pergaminos de las mujeres de su lista, pero parecía sincera y empática, cosa que corroboró con un fugaz escrutinio a su mente. No hago nada ilegal, se dijo, es por el bienestar de mi familia.

—Bien, creo que con esos antecedentes es suficiente. Tengo algunas entrevistas más. Cualquier cosa…

“Te envío una lechuza… siempre es lo mismo. ¿De dónde se supone que uno consiga experiencia si para adquirirla te la exigen? Es una tontería.”

—Elizabeth, ¿no? La chica asintió. ¿Por qué deseas tanto el empleo?

La muchacha se ruborizó y dio una respuesta insulsa, pero su mente le mostró la verdad.

—Humm… regreso al trabajo el lunes, pero me gustaría que los niños se familiarizaran con su niñera unos días para que el cambio no sea tan brusco. ¿Podrías venir mañana?

—S-Sí.

—Perfecto concluyó, poniéndose de pie—. Una cosa más, el empleo es puertas adentro. ¿Puedes…?

—¡Sí, sí, encantada! Digo, no hay problema.

—Entonces, felicidades, eres la niñera de los Potter —dijo, sonriéndole y estrechando la aún temblorosa mano.

****

Presentaciones

Esa tarde, cuando Harry presentó a Liz con los niños, la chica quedó prendada con Albus; en sus dieciocho años nunca había visto un niño tan pequeño. El auror se aterró al ver que la squib alzaba a su pequeño en una forma bastante precaria —metiendo la mano entre sus piernas y recostándolo en su antebrazo— pero la chica parecía bastante segura de lo que hacía. Lo meció, besó suavemente en su calva y lo regresó a su coche de bebé.

Jimmy, fascinado con sus incipientes facultades mágicas y ya dando muestras de haber heredado la veta bromista de sus tíos, le metió una araña en su bolsa. Harry temió que la chica saliera huyendo pero ésta no se amilanó.

—Estoy acostumbrada a las bromas pesadas, mis hermanos encantaban serpientes de juguete y las ponían a los pies de mi cama.

De improviso, se apareció Kreacher para avisar que el cuarto de servicio estaba preparado, Liz reaccionó con absoluta normalidad, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de criaturas. Harry intuyó que la chica ocultaba muchas cosas, el que hubiera visto un elfo con anterioridad agregó más interrogantes acerca de su familia. De algún lado le sonaba su apellido pero no pudo recordar de dónde. Harry no preguntó nada más y Liz no habló de ello.

****

Liz

Liz resultó una bendición disfrazada, aunque a ratos Harry creía que en lugar del contrato de una niñera, lo que había firmado era la adopción de una niña crecida.

La chica adoraba a los niños, y como sus conocimientos del mundo muggle sólo eran superados por Hermione, Al y Jim bien podían irse a dormir con historias de Beedle El Bardo o de Disney. Pronto pasó a ser una más de la familia, cosa que el moreno agradeció, bien sabía él la falta que hacía a los niños una figura femenina apropiada, especialmente durante la primera infancia. 

****

La Visita

Los rezongos se oían a lo lejos, bajos pero constantes. Ruido blanco proveniente de la cocina, donde Kreacher —el viejo elfo domestico de los Black y, desde hacía diez años, propiedad de Harry Potter— preparaba el almuerzo. Sus dardos iban dirigidos contra “ese ruido infernal”: la radio muggle que emitía un programa musical.

La chica rubia que jugaba al “ón tá bebé” con el pequeño de ojos verdes, echaba pullas de tanto en tanto a la magia élfica por interrumpir su canción favorita. Empero, se resistía a —según ella— “caer tan bajo de escuchar a Los Cuarenta Magistrales”.

—El día que Kreacher perdió el buen humor, también extravió el gusto por la música —dijo, y agregó al pelirrojo a su lado—. ¿A que Madonna no es lo más grande después del chocolate?

—¿Nanona se come? —preguntó James.

—No, pero te hace sentir como si hubieras comido un kilo de chocolate. —Y cogiendo al niño en brazos, comenzó a girar por la sala, bailando con él. Albus, que los miraba desde su sillita portátil, reía y agitaba sus manitas—. ¿Ves? Al también está de acuerdo conmigo.

Un chisporroteo en la chimenea interrumpió los coros de “Ray of lite”. Jimmy se contorsionó pidiendo ser bajado, una vez en el suelo corrió hasta el hogar gritando “¡Papi!”. La niñera lo agarró del borde de la sudadera antes de que se acercara demasiado como para resultar alcanzado por las chispas verdes.

—Es muy temprano, Jim. Tu papá no llega hasta las siete. Deben ser visi...

—¡Deddy!

—¡Jimmy!

Lo siguiente que la joven supo fue que James era estrujado en un abrazo por un niño de pelo azul y orejas de gato. Se restregó los ojos, pero las orejas seguían ahí y se veían demasiado auténticas.

Tras el extraño niño venía una hermosa mujer, algo mayor y vestida completamente de lila.

—Buenos días, Harry —dijo la bruja con voz aterciopelada, sacudiéndose la túnica y por ello no vio a la chica—. Disculpa el alboroto, ya sabes que Teddy adora a James...

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando, observándose en silencio. La niñera se ruborizó y trató de alisarse el cabello con los dedos —Jim se lo había revuelto, jugando un rato atrás—, la bruja carraspeó y con total corrección y tirantez agregó:

—Buenos días, querida, ¿podrías comunicarle a Harry que Andrómeda y Teddy han venido de visita?

—Lo-Lo siento, Harry está en la central, volvió a trabajar la semana pasada.

—Qué contrariedad... ¿y tú eres...? 

—¿Dónde están mis modales? —exclamó, como recordando algo de repente—. Yo soy Elizabeth, la niñera de los chicos. Pero todos me llaman Liz —dijo, extendiendo la mano. 

—¿La niñe...? —La recién llegada esbozó una media sonrisa y exhaló un suspiro—. Yo pensé que... olvídalo. Yo soy Andrómeda Tonks. Acabamos de llegar de Escocia pero mi nieto no aguantaba las ganas de visitar a James.

La chica se acercó al niño y se inclinó para verlo mejor.

—¿Y este señor tan guapo tiene nombre?

—Soy Teddy —dijo el niño, estirando la mano—. Teddy Lupin.

—Besito —agregó la rubia, apuntando a su mejilla con el índice. El niño la besó y ella le correspondió rascándole detrás de las peludas orejas—. ¿Y esto? ¿Algún nuevo truco de “Sortilegios Weasley”?

Teddy rió por la caricia. Fue su abuela quien respondió. 

—Teddy es metamorfo. Lleva las orejas hace una semana, desde que vio un kneazle en casa de una amiga. Conseguí que eliminara la cola y los bigotes pero no hubo manera que renunciara a las orejas.

—Chon nindas —balbuceó Jimmy—. ¡Odejas!

—¿Quieres tocarlas? —ofreció el niño más grande, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del pelirrojo.

—¡Síiiiiiiii!

Las pequeñas manitas jalaron y retorcieron las orejitas azules. Al parecer aquello dolía pero Teddy se mantuvo incólume, compartiendo las risas con su amigo.

Viéndose ignorado, Al comenzó a berrear todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones permitían. Liz fue hasta la silla, lo cogió en brazos y le besó en la cabecita.

—Albus... ¿Cómo ha estado? —inquirió la bruja.

—Mejor, se tiene que tomar media farmacia pero está bien. Mírelo, ¿no es lindo?

—Cada día se parece más a Harry.

—Por suerte no tiene su carácter, es bastante tranquilo. El diablillo es Jimmy —confidenció en voz baja, meciendo al bebé—. El primer día que me quedé a solas con ellos me puso el pelo verde, aún no sé cómo lo hizo.

Con Al más sosegado se sentaron a charlar en el sillón, dejando a los niños mayores jugando en la alfombra. Ahora Teddy tenía el cuerpo completamente cubierto de pelo azul (cola incluida), para regocijo del pelirrojo.

—Es más inquieto que una pulga, no tengo ni idea de cómo conseguiré enseñarle a controlar su magia. ¿Cómo lo hacen los padres de Teddy? Con sus poderes especiales ha de ser muy difícil.

El semblante de la bruja se ensombreció ante esas palabras.

—Ellos no... Mi hija y su esposo murieron durante la batalla final —respondió Andrómeda, con seriedad—. Yo he criado a Teddy.

Al oírla Liz se sintió mal por despertar recuerdos tristes en la mujer.

—Lo-Lo siento, yo no sabía... Disculpe, a veces no sé quedarme callada.

—No, querida, no tenías cómo saber... 

—Debió ser muy duro para usted.

—Mentiría si dijera que no, pero fue mi nieto quien me dio fuerzas para continuar. No podía flaquear, tenía un bebé recién nacido a mi cargo. Pero no estuve sola, Harry estuvo siempre a mi lado. ¿Sabías que es el padrino de mi Teddy?

—¿En serio? No, no tenía idea —respondió, acomodando en sus brazos a Albus, que ya se había quedado dormido.

—Sí, Teddy le tiene un cariño muy especial, lo considera casi como un padre. Harry es un gran muchacho, pese a lo dura que fue su vida se hizo cargo de nosotros. Cuando era soltero nos visitaba varias veces a la semana, después del trabajo. Le compró su primera escoba, lo llevó a su primer partido de quidditch... él es el culpable que sea fan de los Chudley Cannons —ambas sonrieron—. Incluso en su boda, Teddy fue el paje. Lo hubieras visto, era una monada, con una pequeña túnica gris, llevando los anillos.

—¡Vaya! Parece que a Harry siempre le han gustado mucho los niños.

—Yo creo que es debido a que su infancia no fue nada sencilla, se esmera porque los niños sean felices.

Cuando Harry llegó esa tarde, encontró a ambas mujeres charlando animadamente. Andrómeda le arrancó la promesa de irlos a visitar el domingo siguiente.

****

Paternidad

Ser Jefe de Aurores tenía sus desventajas, como tener que quedarse en la central cuando sus subalternos hacían la parte emocionante del trabajo o deber entregarles a los familiares el cuerpo de alguno de sus chicos que hubiera caído en cumplimiento del deber. Pero de lejos, la peor parte —a su juicio— era soportar cada año las nuevas incorporaciones. Los recién graduados se creían los reyes del mundo por haber sobrevivido al rudo entrenamiento y portar una placa. Se requería tiempo y mano dura para bajarles los humos y domar esa impetuosidad que los impelía a lanzarse a por todas ante cualquier misión de rutina.

Los novatos de este año habían resultado los peores en varias generaciones, en especial ese tal Arcturus Oldridge, su nuevo fan número uno que no cesaba en arriesgar su vida buscando llamar su atención, consiguiendo ser enviado a San Mungo por tercera vez en lo que iba de mes.

Agotado y malhumorado, se pasó directamente a la cocina no bien apareció en casa. Cogió la cena —que le dejaba Kreacher con un conjuro para que no se enfriara—, comió y se dio una ducha antes de ir a despedirse de los chicos.

Estaba consciente que con Jimmy no había sido un padre muy presente, por esas fechas había sido recién ascendido y no podía darse el lujo de escaparse del trabajo para pasar más tiempo con él. Ahora con Albus iba por el mismo camino y no quería eso.

Al pasar por la habitación del mayor de sus hijos, éste ya estaba dormido. Suspiró desalentado, al paso que iba pronto los chicos pensarían que era un visitante. Le acomodó la cobija de Buzz Lightyear y lo besó en la frente. Lo observó un momento más. No podía creer lo rápido que crecía, le parecía mentira que poco tiempo atrás era un frágil bultito absolutamente dependiente. Pronto cambiaría su escoba de juguete por una de entrenamiento, luego iría a Hogwarts, tendría novia, se casaría y lo haría abuelo. Sonrió, tal vez para eso faltara un poco, lo que sí estaba claro era que debería hacer algo con sus horarios, sus hijos estaban creciendo sin madre, no podía exponerlos a hacerlo también sin un padre.

Entornó despacio la puerta del cuarto del bebé, tenía el sueño frágil y no quería despertarlo, para su sorpresa alguien más estaba allí.

—Vete a dormir —le dijo a la niñera que, sentada en la mecedora, tenía al pequeño recostado sobre su pecho.

—No te oí llegar, espera un momento y te sirvo la cena —respondió en un susurro, para no despertar al durmiente.

—Ya comí... ¿no es más cómodo para ambos que duerma en la cuna? —La chica sonrió.

—Los niños necesitan sentir el calor, la cercanía, para desarrollar el apego. En especial Al que por ser prematuro corre con muchas desventajas. Ven... —dijo, incorporándose con el bebé—. Siéntate. —El moreno obedeció y, no bien lo hizo, la chica le entregó a su hijo.

—Pero... puedo despertarlo... —arguyó con pánico, como cada vez que tenía al bebé en brazos.

—Estará bien, necesita acostumbrarse a ti, familiarizarse con tu olor, tu voz. Mécete un poco. —El auror se balanceó tímidamente en la silla—. Así, déjalo sentir el latido de tu corazón, eso lo calma.

—¿Todo eso lo aprendiste cuidando a tus hermanos?

—No, lo leí... —Hizo una pausa antes de agregar—. Hay muchos libros de puericultura en este cuarto, supongo que los debe haber comprado tu esposa...

—No, fue Mione... —Un pequeño dolor se alojó en su pecho, aún le costaba asimilar la partida.

—Yo me… Estoy molida y me voy a dormir. Que descanses.

—No, espera, no puedes dejarme... —protestó, fútilmente, porque la chica ya se había retirado.

Estaba aterrado. Su hijo era tan pequeño (aún no conseguía alcanzar el tamaño de un niño normal) que no le gustaba tomarlo porque tenía miedo a lastimarlo.

Ahí estaba, el mago más duro del cuerpo de aurores, balanceándose en una silla mecedora con una personita pegada a su pecho.

—Supongo que debo hablar contigo —le dijo al bebe dormido—. Liz dijo que debes acostumbrarte a mi voz. —Se sintió un poco tonto por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no se amilanó. Se había hecho un propósito e iba a cumplirlo, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer—. 

Nos parecemos demasiado, ¿eh, compañero? Mismo pelo, mismos ojos… —“Y las madres de ambos dieron su vida para salvarnos” pensó con tristeza—. Yo soy tu papi, papi Harry. No nos conocemos mucho porque el último mes he estado muy ocupado en el trabajo. Papi se encarga de combatir a los malos... y a los que no lo son tanto, pero que tienen menos cerebro que un troll y se dedican a hacer tonterías. —Le sonrió, acariciándole suavemente la cabecita mientras hablaba—. Es un trabajo que le gusta mucho pero a veces surgen imprevistos y toda la responsabilidad recae en él. —Se preguntó por qué estaba hablando en tercera persona y si los problemas de su trabajo eran tema adecuado para los oídos de un bebé—. 

Ehm... eres un mago, ¿sabías? Yo me enteré de ello en mi cumpleaños número once, y fue la cosa más emocionante que me había pasado hasta el momento. Ser niño mago es genial, ya verás. Hay escobas voladoras... y el juego más fantástico del mundo: el quidditch. Te encantará, jugaremos tú, Teddy, tu hermano y yo. El quidditch viene en nuestra sangre, tu abuelo fue un gran cazador, yo fui el buscador más joven en cien años en Hogwarts y (modestia aparte) era muy bueno. Tus tíos Fred, George y Ron también jugaron por el equipo de Gryffindor y tu mamá... —

Tragó saliva. ¿Debía comenzar a hablarle de su madre muerta tan pronto? Lo pensó largamente y llegó a la conclusión de que sí. A él le habían ocultado la verdad sobre sus padres y le había dado mucho coraje enterarse de la verdad por accidente—. Tu mamá era jugadora profesional, era muy buena, ¿sabes? Tanto que llegó a pertenecer a la selección inglesa. Ella te quería mucho. —Le besó la frente mientras recordaba—. Solía acariciarse el vientre y hacer planes para tu futuro. —Hizo una pausa pensando en su fallecida esposa—. La extraño mucho...

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, silenciosa, como solían ser sus llantos. Ginny ya no estaba y él tenía por delante la difícil tarea de continuar su vida sin ella. Muchas veces en el pasado había tenido que sobreponerse a las tragedias por sí mismo, ahora debería hacerlo por sus dos pequeños.

****

Malfoy

Estaba enojado con Dios, Merlín y todos los demonios existentes. Pero sobre todo con Liz y Jimmy. La primera por estar más pendiente de la salida con su novio que de guardar su poción alisadora, el segundo por ser tan idiota de tragarse la mitad de la botella.

Albus estaba a buen recaudo con una encantada Molly, a la que Harry “olvidó” mencionarle el incidente del mayor de sus hijos y así evitarse una monserga por ser un padre descuidado.

Confiaba en que su pediatra tuviese un momento disponible para… lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer con su pequeño demonio particular.

—Fueron sólo dos segundos, ¡Merlín! ¿De qué sirvieron los seguros en todos los armarios y alacenas? dijo meciendo al infractor, aunque dudaba que oyera sus palabras entre sollozos.

—¿Señor Potter? 

—¿Sí?

—El Doctor lo atenderá en un momento, pero sólo dispone de media hora antes del siguiente…

Gracias, no tardaré dijo, interrumpiendo a la enfermera, entró de prisa y depositó a su hijo en la camilla sin mirar. Alfred, ayúdame, a éste enano le pareció apetitoso…

El anciano sanador carraspeó para llamar delicadamente su atención.

—Lo siento, olvidé mis modal… arguyó, volteándose.

—¿Alguna vez los tuviste, Potter?

La comunidad mágica era pequeña, y existía una sola clínica pediátrica, aun así, aquella era demasiada coincidencia…

—Malfoy…

—Señor Malfoy para ti.

—Como quieras, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo… Alfred, por favor, ¿podrías…? 

—Harry, lo siento, aún no he terminado con Lord Malfoy.

—Descuide, McDougall —dijo el rubio, acomodando en sus brazos a un niño de grandes ojos claros, que el moreno supuso debía ser su hijo—, estoy acostumbrado a los desplantes de nuestro héroe 

Harry contuvo el aliento. No podía ser que la salud de su hijo dependiera de que el pagado de Draco Malfoy le cediera los minutos que le quedaban de consulta. Tuvo que morderse la rabia, el bienestar de su hijo mayor estaba ante todo.

—Malfoy, es una emergencia, tú eres padre... —masculló, rogando para que la rendición de su orgullo sirviera de algo, sólo pudo respirar de nuevo cuando el aludido hizo un gesto de hastío y agregó.

—Nos vemos el mes siguiente, Alfred —se despidió, saliendo de la consulta del galeno.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó el anciano medimago, una vez estuvieron a solas.

—De Hogwarts. Por favor… —respondió el preocupado padre, indicando hacia la camilla.

—Por supuesto, veamos qué tiene el pequeño James…

***

Diez minutos después, salía de la consulta con un sosegado Jim tomado de su mano. El antídoto resultó ser el más simple y universal de todos —pese a que el moreno hizo hincapié en lo tóxica que era la fórmula del cosmético ingerido y, para probarlo, se llevó la botella—. El anciano sanador aseguró que las intoxicaciones caseras eran más comunes de lo que su conciencia creía y que en tales circunstancias, lo mejor era un buen vaso de leche pura.

—Tal vez no sepa conjurar un “Accio”, pero no pareció necesitarlo. Te recomiendo ser más cuidadoso, al menos hasta que los niños dejen la edad de meterse en problemas.

—¿Y eso sucede algún día?

—Temo que no, mal que mal, los hijos nunca dejan de ser nuestros bebés, aunque tengamos canas y nietos.

—Gracias por las esperanzas bromeó, ya de mejor humor, despidiéndose nuevamente del médico. Cogía a Jimmy en brazos para convocar el portal cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo interpeló.

—¿Todo bien?

Debí suponerlo, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de exigir mi agradecimiento.

—Gracias, Malfoy… no, perdón, Lord Malfoy—dijo, con algo de retintín.

—Preguntaba por el niño, Potty. ¿Tan difícil es dar una respuesta civilizada?

No estaba de humor para un tener un encontrón con el rubio, además no podía pelearse en frente de su hijo. Tuvo que aguantarse la mala leche para responder.

—Jimmy está mejor. —Y agregó, con los dientes apretados— Gracias.

—Cuando se trata de bebés nunca se llega bastante rápido ni se es lo suficientemente cuidadoso dijo el otro mago, mirando intensamente al niño que sostenía en sus brazos, ese Draco Malfoy no calzaba con el de su recuerdo. Se vio forzado a preguntar, en parte por educación, en parte por curiosidad.

—¿Es tu hijo?

—Muy observador, Potter. Sí, es mi hijo —dijo y agregó— Veo que tu esposa te dejó de niñero.

La mención a Ginny trajo nuevamente a su corazón la amargura de los primeros días de viudez. Todo lo que pudo agregar fue un lacónico:

—Ehh… Sí… eso fue lo que sucedió…

Luego de un incómodo silencio en que ninguno supo ni quiso agregar nada, se despidieron sin dejar de pensar en las extrañas coincidencias de la vida.

Continuará...


	2. II

**La nota**

Al día siguiente, cuando Harry regresó a casa, encontró a Liz con la mano vendada y cara de pocos amigos. Al preguntarle por el motivo de su lesión, la chica se deshizo en reclamos.

 

—Un halcón entró por la ventana con una carta y el maldito bicharraco me mordió —dijo, agitando con elocuencia su diestra ante los ojos del auror.

 

—¿Un halcón? —repitió extrañado el mago, revisando la mano lastimada. No conocía a nadie que tuviera un ave de aquellas.

 

—Y uno con bastantes malas pulgas, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez tenía hambre porque me dio un tremendo picota...

 

—¿Y dónde dejaste la carta?

 

—Sobre la chimenea.

 

—¿Sobre la chimenea?

 

—¿Qué querías? Tuve que correr por una venda antes de desangrarme en la sala. Estas heridas se pueden infectar si no las atiendes a tiempo, ¿sabías?

 

Harry rodó los ojos, estaba habituado a las exageraciones de la chica, quien tenía una personalidad un tanto extrovertida, demasiado a veces.

 

Allí estaba, sobre la chimenea, un sobre con una manchita de sangre.

 

—¡Ábrelo!

 

—¿Tú no preparabas la leche de Al?

 

—Después de todas las molestias que me ha provocado la famosa carta, es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí.

 

El auror suspiró pidiendo paciencia y abrió el sobre. Dentro había una tarjeta impresa de la fundación “Wizard Trust” (la que se encargaba de brindar apoyo emocional y económico a las víctimas de la guerra) agradeciendo un donativo de mil galeones a nombre de su fallecida esposa. Con el corazón en un puño rebuscó en el sobre y encontró una carta, breve pero muy esclarecedora.

 

_“Potter:_

_Es de grandes hombres reconocer un error._

_Lamento el malentendido de ayer, no_

_estaba al tanto del deceso de tu esposa._

_Siento si mi desinformación te ha causado_

_algún inconveniente._

_Atentamente:_

_Lord Malfoy_ ”

 

—Qué dulce... ¿Qué esperas para responderle? —intervino Liz, que había leído la nota espiando sobre el hombro de Harry—. No seas corto, la chica tuvo el detalle de la tarjeta y todo.

 

—¿Chica? —Sonrió a su pesar. A veces olvidaba que su niñera tenía una educación muggle y había muchas cosas que desconocía—. No es ninguna chica, Draco Malfoy es un mago. De hecho, pertenece a una de las familias más influyentes del reino.

 

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Un hombre que se llama Draco?

 

Eso sí le arrancó una pequeña risita, por fortuna el rubio no se enteraría del comentario de la chica o ella lo pasaría muy mal.

 

—Por si no lo sabías, el femenino de “Draco” es “Dracaena”. Y Malfoy de dulce no tiene nada, al contrario, es de las personas más crueles que pueden existir. Tienes suerte de no conocerlo.

 

—Una persona cruel no enviaría esa nota, ni haría el donativo. A mí me parece lindo.

 

“Lindo”. Si algo sabía el moreno era que ni _dulce_ ni _lindo_ eran palabras que asociaría al Sly, pero no quería continuar esa charla. Regresó el pergamino al sobre y lo metió en su bolsillo, desoyendo las palabras de la chica.

 

***

 

Habían pasado un par de días desde que recibió la nota, pero no había podido olvidarlo. No por gusto, claro está, sino porque una vocecita lo incordiaba un par de veces al día con ello.

 

—... si el chico fue tan amable de enviarte una nota disculpándose... —(sí, tuvo que contarle lo ocurrido en el hospital)—... lo menos que merece es una respuesta aceptando sus explicaciones.

 

—Liz, por favor, el tema está cerrado.

 

—Pero... es de buena educación agradecer un detalle de ese tipo.

 

Harry se pasó las manos por la cara, con un incipiente dolor de cabeza. Debía parar eso ya. En casa solía tener muy buen talante pero no le gustaban que le tocaran las narices. Ahí fue cuando su carácter de Jefe de Aurores afloró.

 

—Escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré —dijo, apuntándole con el índice, sin darse cuenta que su tono de voz se elevaba—. No conoces a Draco Malfoy, no sabes el tipo de persona que puede llegar a ser. No sé qué fantasía extraña te has forjado en esa cabeza llena de pajaritos, pero _él_ no es un dulce príncipe que va por la vida haciendo actos de generosidad y desprendimiento. Draco Malfoy no da puntada sin hilo. Todo lo hace buscando provecho personal o rédito político. Y no me cabe duda que pensó muy bien cada palabra de esa hipócrita nota. Por cierto, para él donar mil galeones es como si tú te arrancaras un pelo. Ese “detalle” que tanto te emociona no es más que una prueba de lo calculador que puede llegar a ser.

 

La chica contuvo el aliento por un minuto, no se esperaba semejante parrafada de su patrón. Nunca lo había visto hablar de esa manera, si hasta podía ver una gruesa vena en su sien izquierda, palpitando furibunda.

 

—Yo... yo... no imaginaba que fueras capaz de odiar a alguien con tanta fuerza —dijo, bajando la mirada—. Se ve que apenas he comenzado a conocerte.

 

—Mira, lamento si te levanté la voz, es sólo que ese sujeto siempre ha tenido la particularidad de sacarme de mis casillas.

 

—No, tienes razón, no conozco a ese mago. —Y levantando su rostro como si retomara energías, agregó—: Sólo sé que la paternidad tiene el don de cambiar a la gente. Alguien que se tome el tiempo de llevar a su hijo al médico (más aún si tiene tanto poder y dinero como dices) no puede ser un mal tipo. Tal vez solamente esté tratando de enmendar el mal que ha hecho. Piénsalo.

 

La chica se marchó a sus deberes, dejando la última frase flotando en el aire.

**La respuesta**

 

Sí, lo pensó, y mucho. No pudo quitar esa idea de su mente en toda la semana. ¿Y si la rubia tenía razón y estaba haciendo pagar viejas culpas al mago? ¿Y si éste de verdad hubiera enmendado el rumbo? Al menos en la consulta del pediatra se había comportado de forma más o menos amable, y la mirada que le dirigía a ese niño carecía de su frialdad habitual. ¿Acaso la paternidad realmente lo estaba convirtiendo en un buen sujeto?

 

En honor a la verdad, no era mucho lo que sabía de su viejo “enemigo” del colegio. Después de toparse en el juicio a la familia Malfoy (en el que tuvo que testificar), cada uno hizo su vida completamente ajena a la del otro (salvo el par de veces que coincidieron en alguna cena organizada por el Ministerio), de manera que desconocía si continuaba siendo un bastardo hijo de papi o, según las palabras de Liz, solamente estaba tratando de enmendar el mal que había hecho.

 

Si seguía dándole más vueltas al asunto, la cabeza le iba a estallar, así que en uno de esos arranques tan típicos suyos, envió todo a la china, cogió pluma y pergamino y escribió:

 

_“Señor Malfoy:_

_No me sorprende que no hayas_

_estado al tanto de la muerte de Ginny,_

_mi vida privada es eso: privada._

_Al parecer tu pequeño hijo está consiguiendo_

_el milagro de humanizarte. Ojalá lo logre._

 

_Harry J. Potter.”_

 

Se leía muy ruda, pero fue lo más civilizado que —tras varios intentos— consiguió escribir. Llamó a Hengist, su búho, le ató el pergamino a la pata y lo envió en busca de Draco Malfoy.

 

# La Fiesta

 

Por mucho que lo intentara, el lazo no se quedaba en su sitio. Por si eso no bastaba, esos ornamentados y diminutos botoncitos de plata se rehusaban a entrar por sus ojales. Bufó por enésima vez, él no servía para eso.

 

—¡Ginny! —gritó, congelándose al decir el nombre.

 

Había días en que su despiste habitual le jugaba malas pasadas, pero nunca tan amargas como cuando olvidaba que ella ya no estaba en casa, porque ya no vivía con él, porque ya no estaba viva. No era fácil regresar a la realidad en esas ocasiones, requería calmarse, respirar profundamente... cosas que nunca se le habían dado muy bien.

 

Ginny era la encargada de ayudarlo a vestirse siempre, con la misma paciencia con que vestía a Jim. De la misma manera en que él le subía la cremallera de su túnica, depositaba un suave beso bajo su nuca y se quedaba aspirando su aroma, mezcla de productos para el cabello y perfume (siempre floral).

 

Apretó los párpados, y golpeó con ambos puños el espejo del armario.

 

No podía hacerlo, habían pasado seis meses y aún le costaba enfrentar a la gente. Si bien nunca le gustaron ese tipo de ceremonias, antes al menos tenía la presencia de ánimo para fingir interés.

 

Hubiera declinado si el Ministro no se le hubiera adelantado, comprometiéndolo. Maldijo por lo bajo a Kingsley y a su envolvente elocuencia que siempre acababa convenciéndolo.

 

Rindiéndose por fin, llamó a Liz. Si la chica no sabía anudar una corbata tendría que prescindir del accesorio.

 

***

 

Al final, tanto dolor de cabeza fue inútil. Al ir a despedirse de Albus, éste vomitó sobre su hombro y no tuvo más remedio que cambiarse la ropa —la mancha salió con un fregotego pero el olor acre fue imposible de quitar—, de manera que salió de muy mal humor de casa.

 

De mala gana —y prometiéndose que sólo se dejaría ver un rato y luego se marcharía—, arribó al Ministerio alrededor de las diez de la noche. Nunca le gustaron ese tipo de eventos y menos ahora que tenía que hacerle frente sin su esposa. En cierto modo, ella lo ayudaba a sobrevivir en las reuniones sociales, él le contaba en voz baja sabrosos cotilleos de los políticos y ella le retribuía con los últimos chismes de las más conocidas damas de la sociedad mágica.

 

Una vez más, como casi cada día, la extrañó profundamente.

 

No estuvo presente en la fiesta, su cuerpo vagó por ahí, con una copa en la mano y respondiendo a los saludos de gente que no conocía mientras se repetía mentalmente _“¿_ Qué _mierda hago aquí?”,_ sobre todo cuando se le acercaban para darle el pésame y preguntarle cómo lo estaba llevando _._

_“¡¿Acaso tengo un letrero de ‘vengan, necesito su lástima’?!”_

Mientras más se cabreaba, más bebía, y como Liz no pudo convencerlo de cenar antes de salir de casa, media hora más tarde ya llevaba un par de grados alcohólicos encima y comenzaba a sentirse fatal. Necesitaba ubicar a Kingsley, el Ministro había tenido varias deferencias con él desde la pérdida de su mujer y lo menos que merecía era una breve excusa.

 

Cuando por fin había conseguido ubicarlo a un par de metros de él, alguien lo jaló y le comenzó a preguntar sobre la guerra y Voldemort —aunque no mencionaban su nombre—. Tragó saliva, toleraba porque debía comportarse con civilidad pero estaba cabreado. Cada vez se convencía más que ir había sido una pésima idea. Sólo deseaba regresar a casa. El whisky de fuego estaba haciendo efecto. El salón comenzó a girar... cuando Lady no-sé-cuántos mencionó “la terrible tragedia” no aguantó y explotó, literalmente. Las copas, las botellas —incluso los quevedos de un señor mayor— estallaron en un radio de tres metros a la redonda.

 

Lo siguiente que sucedió no lo entendió muy bien. Hubo una luz fuerte, un forcejeo con un chico de sombrero chistoso, alguien lo cogió del brazo, lo sacó del alboroto y le dijo algo al oído, algo como una reprimenda por estar haciendo escándalo, pero Harry estaba tan furioso que no entendía a razones.

 

Todo era vertiginoso, oyó algo sobre llamar a los aurores de seguridad. Finalmente fue remolcado fuera del salón y lo siguiente que vio fue un techo de color indefinido.

 

—¿Dónde...? ¿Qué demonios...? —masculló, enredándosele las palabras en la boca. Tenía la lengua completamente seca y traposa.

 

Caminó apoyándose en las paredes hasta dar con una puerta. Alguien maldijo, pensó que tal vez era un mesero el que lo había sacado de la fiesta, pero quien quiera que fuera lo volvió a meter a ese lugar oscuro y esta vez no pudo salir porque la puerta fue sellada. Harry sabía que en su estado actual utilizar un conjuro era bastante irresponsable, así que se rindió y cuando a topetones acabó sentado encima de algo grande y blando, se acostó.

 

**Resaca**

 

Un millón de gnomos con sus respectivos bombos se habían tomado su cabeza por asalto. Abrió un ojo y le costó enormidades separar los párpados del otro. El cuerpo le pesaba y tenía un regusto metálico en su garganta. Cuando por fin pudo mantener los dos ojos abiertos por más de un minuto, se encontró acostado en una cama que no era la suya y en penumbras.

 

Conjuró un “ _Lumus_ ” y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba en un... ¿armario de escobas?

 

Se bajó de la cama o al menos eso intentó, porque acabó con su humanidad regada en el suelo. Se incorporó con movimientos suaves, para evitar un nuevo mareo, y trató de salir por la puerta, pero la encontró cerrada. Cuando ni con un “alohomora” consiguió abrirla, empezó a acojonarse. Forcejeó a lo muggle por un rato hasta que se dio por vencido y se sentó en la cama.

 

Conjuró un “ _Enervate”_ sobre sí mismo que lo despertó un poco pero no le quitó la resaca. Se acostó y trató infructuosamente de recomponer los últimos sucesos. Se dijo que eso sucedía por aceptar compromisos sociales que tanto odiaba.

 

***

 

La puerta finalmente se abrió y un bulto difuso se asomó por el umbral. Parpadeó, encandilado. Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la luz pudo ver que el recién llegado era un mago de cabello rubio, inmaculada túnica de diseñador y fríos ojos grises.

 

—Y se pone peor... —masculló Harry lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro mago lo escuchara.

 

—¿Perdón?

 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? —preguntó, sabiendo que fuera cual fuera la respuesta no sería de su agrado.

 

—Veo que no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió anoche —dijo el rubio, con algo de... ¿diversión?

 

—¿Anoche? —Flashes del alboroto le vinieron a la mente. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

 

—La fiesta del Ministerio, Potter... donde insultaste a la esposa del embajador americano.

_“¡Oh, mierda!”_

 

Carraspeó y recurrió a toda su mala leche para hacer frente a Malfoy.

 

—Eso no explica qué haces aquí. —espetó.

 

—Benditos los ignorantes. —exclamó el rubio casi en un suspiro.

 

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te pas...?

 

—Deberías agradecer que impedí que hicieras un papelón mayor ante la clase política del reino —dijo, muy ufano—. Luego del alboroto, estabas tan ebrio que no te tenías en pie, tuve que cargarte hasta aquí, insistías en salir, por eso tuve que conjurar la puerta.

 

—¡¿Que hiciste qué?! —Al ver la expresión del rubio, respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse—. Hay algo que no entiendo... —dijo, apretándose los párpados con los dedos, tratando de pensar con claridad—. Si la fiesta fue anoche... ¿Por qué me tuviste encerrado hasta hoy?

 

—No iba a dejar la fiesta para hacer de chaperón de un borracho, lo más conveniente era que durmieras un tiempo prudente y...

 

—¿Y olvidaste que me habías dejado encerrado?

 

—Sal de una vez —dijo el otro mago, cambiando rápidamente de tema—. A menos que quieras quedarte durmiendo la borrachera hasta el lunes.

 

Harry le dio una mirada asesina y, a regañadientes, abandonó el armario. No bien estuvo fuera, el otro mago lo tomó de un hombro y sacó su varita.

 

¾No te pongas paranoico —dijo Malfoy, en cuanto un alarmado Harry palmoteaba sus bolsillos en busca de su propia varita—, es sólo un conjuro desintoxicante. Te despejará en el ínterin que llegues a tu casa y tomes poción antiresaca.

 

—Vaya, ¿y a qué debo la gentileza?

 

—No es una gentileza, es un acto de humanidad, tu aspecto grita “juerga” a los cuatro vientos.

 

—¿Humanidad? —bufó—. No sabía que esa palabra estaba en tu léxico. ¿Y qué tiene de malo mi aspecto? —rezongó, pasándose por acto reflejo una mano por su desaliñada cabeza.

 

—Nada, si tienes cita con una banshee. —El interpelado puso mala cara, la presencia de su antiguo rival le ponía de malas, aunque la resaca que le partía la cabeza podría tener algo que ver con su malestar.

 

—Ya que estás tan “humanitario” esta mañana... —dijo, sintiéndose un poco mejor, gracias al efecto inmediato del conjuro—. ¿Sería mucho pedir que me llevaras a casa? —No quiso confesarlo pero no se sentía muy estable como para intentar aparecerse por sus propios medios o viajar por red flú.

 

El rubio lo miró y, guardando su varita, murmuró un parco “sígueme”.

 

Al llegar a la calle, el atontado cerebro de Harry tardó un par de minutos en asimilar que Draco Malfoy desconectaba la alarma y se acercaba a un elegante automóvil color plata.

 

—Es un auto —dijo, un tanto alelado, parado frente al vehículo.

 

—No, Potter, es una mantícora. Tú condición etílica te debe estar jugando una mala pasada. —Draco aguardó a que el moreno reaccionara y al no hacerlo le apremió—. ¿La damisela espera que le abra la puerta del carruaje?

 

—No, yo... —balbuceó, apresurándose a subir al lado del copiloto. Luego de un minuto entero en que inexplicablemente permanecían con el motor en marcha pero sin arrancar miró a Draco y espetó—: ¿Qué esperas?

 

¾Tu dirección, Potter, ¿o me tendrás dando vueltas por Londres sin rumbo fijo?

 

¾Oh... s-sí, mi dire... —carraspeó avergonzado, junto con la dirección le dio algunas señas de cómo llegar al lugar.

 

***

 

Malfoy conducía con suavidad pero a una velocidad poco aconsejable para transitar por la ciudad. Harry bajó el vidrio. Tal vez era por su sangre de buscador pero el aire en la cara y la velocidad a la que corría el automóvil lo hacía sentir mucho mejor.

 

No estaba al tanto de la trayectoria del rubio como conductor pero se notaba seguro, cómodo y hasta parecía disfrutarlo, cosa que intrigó al auror. Ese comportamiento no cuadraba con el Malfoy que él creía conocer, un mago orgulloso de su pureza de sangre y que renegaba de todo lo que oliera a muggle, ahora de la nada aparecía como feliz propietario de un automóvil.

 

—Ehm... ¿Manejas hace mucho? —preguntó, porque la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

 

—No, Potter, mi auto y yo somos parte de una pesadilla, sigues dormido.

 

—¿Y la parte aterradora es...?

 

—Creía que mi presencia bastaba para asustarte. —A su pesar, el moreno soltó un bufido.

 

—Sólo asustas a los elfos, Malfoy. Si te temiera no habría accedido a subir a tu auto en primer lugar. Lo que me lleva a la pregunta inicial. ¿Qué hace el adalid de la causa anti-muggle conduciendo un Mercedes?

 

—Vaya, me sorprende que sepas de autos de lujo. —Harry se ruborizó, no sabía mucho de coches, sólo reconoció el emblema en el llavero—. Es una historia larga e interesante que no te concierne absolutamente en nada.

 

—Me sorprende que hayas soportado hacer el curso de manejo rodeado de mugg...

 

—Por Merlín, ¿es que te han dado cuerda? Cállate antes de que me arrepienta y te regrese a ese cuartucho.

 

—Siempre lo he dicho, tienes un carácter terrible.

 

—El burro hablando de orejas...

 

Harry se volteó hacía la ventana, enfuruñado.

 

***

 

Alguien le movió el brazo con fuerza, apenas cuando despertó se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido nuevamente. Se talló los ojos y se desperezó sin ningún pudor.

 

¾¿Llegamos?

 

¾Sí, por fin me desharé de tu molesta compañía.

 

¾Como si compartir contigo fuera todo un placer.

 

¾Un “gracias, Malfoy, por dejarme en casa sano y a salvo” no estaría de más. Pero supongo que es mucho esperar.

 

¾No, tienes razón, ¡qué descuidado fui! Gracias, _señor Malfoy_ —dijo con ironía—, por encerrarme en un sitio pulgoso, mal ventilado y olvidarme hasta el día siguiente.

 

El rubio rodó los ojos y quitó los seguros de las puertas, pero Harry no bajó.

 

¾¿Puedes bajar por tus propios medios o también debo auxiliarte en ello? —preguntó, con impaciencia.

 

¾El cómo hay gente que considera tu personalidad encantadora sigue siendo un misterio insondable, Malfoy. —El rubio le dio una sonrisa torcida como única respuesta. Era una situación incómoda. Harry sabía que de verdad estaba en deuda con Malfoy y, por mucho que detestara reconocerlo, le debía una—. Yo... —balbuceó, mirándose las uñas—. Lo pienso y no te entiendo. ¿Qué buscabas? Salvarme de una situación vergonzosa para dejarme en deuda contigo y que...

 

¾Tienes una mente muy retorcida, una pésima impresión de mí, o ambas. No soy un ogro, Potter. Si te ayudé fue porque tienes una familia a tus espaldas y no creo que a tus hijos les agrade enterarse de lo que su papi es capaz con unas copas de más.

 

¾¿Y debo creer que te convertiste en buen samaritano de la noche a la mañana?

 

¾Debe ser muy penoso ver conspiraciones todo el tiempo y en todo lugar —dijo, con ecuanimidad—. La guerra terminó hace ocho años, ¿no crees que es hora de dejar de estar a la defensiva? No pretendo atacarte, ni chantajearte, ni ir con el cuento al Profeta, ni... lo que sea que tu pródiga imaginación elucubre. Sólo vi la oportunidad de pagar una deuda de vida, eso es todo.

 

Harry no lo encaró, seguía viéndose las uñas como si hubiera algo muy interesante escrito en ellas.

 

¾Baja de una vez. ¿O esperas que te invite a desayunar?

 

Harry bajó en silencio y se alejó sin despedirse.

 

De pie en su puerta, peleándose con las llaves, escuchó cómo el auto de Malfoy se retiraba a la misma velocidad sideral con la que había llegado hasta allí.

 

***

 

¾¡Harry! ¿Qué te pasó? —chilló la niñera al verlo llegar, a mediodía, con la misma ropa con que lo vio salir hacia la fiesta.

 

Sopesó qué tanto arruinaría su imagen de padre responsable decir la verdad. Decidió que eso estaba fuera de discusión.

 

¾Yo... me voy a dormir, no estoy para nadie —masculló, subiendo las escaleras. Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por su mente, una potente luz, una vuelapluma flotando junto a un chico de sombrero verde y un gafete de “El Profeta”—. ¡Mierda!

 

¾¿Pasa alg...?

 

¾¿Ha llegado “El Profeta Dominical”?

 

¾Lo dejé en la cocina.

 

¾¿Ya lo leíste?

 

¾Le eché sólo una ojeada. Habla principalmente de la fiesta de anoche y como no me va mucho la política, la verdad es que...

 

¾¿La fiesta...? —maldijo mentalmente—. ¿Q-Qué dice de la fiesta?

 

¾Ya te dije, apenas le di un vistazo. Míralo tú mismo.

 

La chica salió corriendo y en un par de minutos regresó de la cocina con el diario en la mano.

 

¾Gracias. —Lo cogió con un nudo en el estómago y subió de prisa. Al llegar a su cuarto se sentó en la cama y extendió el diario con el corazón latiendo desaforadamente—. No es posible... —masculló para sí al no encontrar nada anormal en la portada—. Esos buitres se regodearían con una noticia así. —Pasó una a una todas las páginas dedicadas al evento del año, buscando con desesperación, pero fue inútil. Para su sorpresa (y alivio) no había ni una palabra acerca de su exabrupto—. ¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?

 

***

 

Se dio una ducha para quitarse los resabios de la borrachera, envió a Kreacher al callejón Diagon por poción para la resaca, y se acostó.

 

Tras tomarse la poción, dio vueltas en la cama, no dejaba de pensar en el enigma del Profeta. Finalmente se quedó dormido, pero no por ello su mente dejó de trabajar. Prueba de ello fue que despertó de improviso gritando: “¡Eso era!”

 

Había sido Malfoy, siempre fue Malfoy. Quien le quitó la cámara al fotógrafo, quien lo sacó del salón y quien, era más que probable, tuvo que haberle pagado al periodista para que no publicara la noticia.

 

Las palabras de aquél volvían a él como un bumerang, fastidiándolo.

 

“No soy un ogro, Potter...”

 

“La guerra terminó hace ocho años.”

 

“Si te ayudé fue porque tienes una familia a tus espaldas...”

 

Aparentaba haber madurado y dejado atrás esa malignidad que parecía propia de su familia. Pero si algo sabía de Malfoy es que era un muy buen actor. Un fanfarrón con dos o más caras. Aunque, si de verdad hubiera querido dejarlo en evidencia o burlarse a su costa no habría tenido más que cruzarse de brazos y dejarlo ponerse en ridículo solito.

 

Pese a la poción, su dolor de cabeza persistía, y culpó al rubio de ello. ¿Por qué peregrina razón había tenido que volver a toparse con él? ¿Y por qué puñetero motivo tenía que comportarse de esa manera tan _amable_ con él? Primero le cedió parte de su tiempo en el pediatra, luego la nota, ahora esto...

 

**Deudas de vida**

 

Se presentó a primera hora de la mañana en la recepción del “Malfoy Building”. Harry se sorprendió al enterarse de que el consorcio Malfoy poseía un rascacielos en el sector financiero de Londres. En él todo era muggle, desde los ascensores hasta los limpia-ventanas.

 

No pretendía demorar más de cinco minutos, pero la recepcionista lo trató con displicencia, asegurando que “El Señor Malfoy es un hombre muy ocupado, no atiende a nadie sin cita previa”. Eso encabronó a Harry. Si hubiera podido, habría hecho valer sus galones, argumentado que estaba en misión oficial y habría amenazado con detenerla por entorpecer una importante investigación. Pero ese no era su estilo y además, esa chica no sabía quién era ni tenía la menor idea de qué rayos era un auror, por lo que se tuvo que conformar con preguntar con voz tirante en qué piso se encontraba gerencia y tras esto salió del edificio.

 

Se dijo que se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias sólo por dar unos agradecimientos, pero Malfoy lo había salvado de una grande.

 

Se escondió en un oscuro callejón y convocó su escoba.

 

Diez minutos después, protegido tras el anonimato que le otorgaba un poderoso hechizo de ocultamiento, ascendió hasta el último piso. Espió por seis ventanales antes de dar con su objetivo, estaba sentado tras un enorme escritorio, revisando unos papeles, a solas.

 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó al vidrio y golpeó un par de veces con los nudillos. El otro mago no pareció darse por aludido, intentó nuevamente sin obtener resultados, perdiendo su escasa paciencia. Desvaneció el vidrio y entró por la ventana, pasando a centímetros de la rubia cabeza. Malfoy alzó la mirada de los papeles y abrió la boca para hablar pero Harry lo interrumpió.

 

¾El nivel de seguridad de tu edificio me asombra Malfoy, podría secuestrarte y nadie se enteraría.

 

¾Intenta salir sin estar autorizado, Potter —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia donde provenía la voz —, y tendrás suerte si consigues hacerlo de una pieza.

 

Harry finalizó el conjuro de ocultamiento, se apeó de la escoba y la dejó apoyada contra el escritorio.

 

¾Todo habría sido más sencillo si tu recepcionista me hubiera dejado subir, en primer lugar.

 

¾Como ella te habrá dicho, nadie es recibido sin cita previa, Potter. Pero, como siempre, te las has apañado para saltarte las reglas. Toma siento —ofreció irónicamente al ver a Harry ya sentado en una silla—. ¿A qué debo tantas molestias? Porque no creo que hayas volado hasta aquí sólo para un saludo de cortesía.

 

En ese momento, Harry se sintió un poco estúpido. Mione solía decirle que algún día se arrepentiría de su impulsividad y estaba empezando a hacerlo.

 

¾Yo... verás... —Se pasó la mano por el pelo, con nerviosismo.

 

¾Al grano, Potter, no tengo tiempo para tus balbuceos, algunos debemos trabajar.

 

Debió adivinar que el rubio no se lo pondría fácil, pero no había llegado tan lejos para retractarse.

 

Se aclaró la garganta y decidió que lo mejor era comenzar por el principio.

 

¾Aparentemente nadie recuerda el incidente del sábado pasado. No sólo no apareció en El Profeta, sino que todos coinciden en que fue una fiesta tranquila y sin exabruptos.

 

¾¿Y eso me debiera importar porque...?

 

¾Tú eres el único, aparte de mí, que recuerda lo sucedido. Tú lo hiciste, Malfoy, tú obliteraste a los invitados.

 

¾Interesante teoría, _Potty_. ¿Has venido a arrestarme por borrarle la memoria a trescientas personas, Ministro de Magia incluido? —dijo el rubio, sin quitar la vista de sus papeles, con esa sonrisa torcida que Harry ya le conocía del colegio.

 

El moreno sintió cómo la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Con lo que le había costado tomar la decisión de ir a verlo, el Slytherin parecía disfrutar sacándolo de sus casillas.

 

¾Gracias —masculló entre dientes, con algo de fastidio.

 

¾¿Perdón? No te he oído.

 

¾Malfoy... —dijo, pasándose las manos por la cara—, ya tuve bastantes problemas llegando hasta aquí como para que te hagas el idiota. Ya es bastante malo saber que te debo una, no lo hagas más difícil.

 

¾Pues ya sabes lo que se siente —dijo el rubio, juntando ambas manos en una pose reflexiva—. Me pasé ocho años teniendo muy presente que si estaba vivo y en libertad se debía exclusivamente a que me rescataste del fuego maldito y luego testificaste a favor mío y de mi familia. Tú eras la última persona de quien lo hubiera esperado e inexplicablemente lo hiciste, sin dudar. No sólo me salvaste, sino que arriesgaste tu vida en ello. ¿Dices estar confundido? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí todo este tiempo... viviendo con el peso de esa verdad sobre mis espaldas? Ahora, gracias a tu ineptitud, estoy libre de esa tortura. Tardé ocho años, pero conseguí saldar esa deuda —dijo, sin poder ocultar su alivio—. De manera que no te tortures más. No me debes nada, tampoco existe una perversa conspiración marchando en tu contra. Ahora que te lo he explicado todo con peras y manzanas... ¿Puedo contar con que lo hayas comprendido? ¿Me dejarás en paz por fin o deberé llamar a seguridad para que te enseñe la salida?

 

¾No pensé que le dieras tanta importancia a ello, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera, e-era mi deber —balbuceó—. No me debías nada, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido pedir algo a cambio.

 

¾Puede pasar el tiempo, pero tus orígenes muggles siempre acaban emergiendo —dijo, con una sonrisilla ufana—. Las deudas de vida vinculan a dos personas hasta el momento en que la deuda se salde o uno de los dos muera. Así que tu conciencia puede estar tranquila, estamos a mano, tú no me debes nada y yo puedo seguir odiándote en paz.

 

Pero esas palabras no dejaron tranquilo al Jefe de Aurores.

 

¾Basándonos en ese razonamiento, todas las personas a las que he salvado desde el comienzo de la guerra hasta ahora habrían contraído una deuda de honor conmigo. 

 

¾...de vida.

 

¾Como sea. La gente no va por ahí devolviéndome el favor, porque no tienen por qué hacerlo. Estaba escrito en esa maldita profecía, era mi destino. De cierta manera estaba obligado a hacerlo, no veo el mérito en ello. Fui entrenado para hacerlo, en el fondo era como un soldado. —Soltó casi sin respirar—. Necesito hacer algo para pagarte lo que hiciste por mí y así poder volver a dormir por las noches. No quiero deberte nada.

 

¾¿En qué idioma debo hablarte para que comprendas que _no me debes nada_ , pedazo de subnormal? —preguntó con tirantez el empresario. Aferraba con tal fuerza su pluma de águila que la rompió en tres pedazos—. Si hubiera sabido que lo único que iba a conseguir era tenerte respirando sobre mí, no habría movido un dedo.

 

¾Debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer... después de eso, ambos podremos seguir con nuestras vidas, como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

 

¾Me-salvaste-la-vida —masculló con la mandíbula trabada—.No-me-debes-nada.

 

¾No importa lo que digas, yo me siento en...

 

¾¡Está bien! —gritó el otro mago, dándose por vencido—. Si es la única manera de quitarte de encima. Veamos... —dijo, tomándose un largo momento para meditar, tiempo en que revisó su agenda concienzudamente—. Sí, creo que tengo el trabajo ideal para ti.

 

¾¿Trabajo?

 

¾Exacto. El anterior cuidador de mi cottage en [Brockworth](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brockworth) era un inútil que descuidó los jardines y, como resultado, los gnomos se lo han tomado como su lugar de veraneo. Encárgate de ellos y me daré por pagado.

 

¾¿Gnomos? ¿Quieres que te desgnomice el jardín?

 

¾¿No estabas desesperado por devolver el favor? Eso es lo que necesito. ¿O acaso es una tarea indigna para “el-chico-que-venció”?

 

Harry lo pensó un momento. En honor a la verdad, consideraba la eliminación de plagas caseras como una tarea menor, sin embargo, algo en la expresión del rubio cuando sugirió tan peculiar “retribución” le daba mala espina. Pero eso no lo había detenido nunca.

 

¾Está bien, lo haré —dijo, esperando no arrepentirse luego—. ¿Dónde dices que queda tu casa de campo?

 

**Jardinero**

 

La imaginación de Harry se aunó a su desconfianza, conjeturando las más extrañas situaciones, como que el supuesto jardín a desgnomizar era en realidad del tamaño de un campo de quidditch y que le tomaría semanas en acabar con el trabajo. Se sacudió esas ideas, diciendo que se estaba volviendo paranoico.

 

De manera que allí estaba, un cuarto para las ocho de la mañana, tomándose un café en la cocina cuando sonó el timbre, estuvo tentado a dejarlo esperando hasta acabar su desayuno, pero la idea era agradecer un favor no dar pie a mayores peleas.

 

Al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar exclamar un “vaya” en señal de admiración, el otro mago vestía como para un encuentro de negocios.

 

¾¿No conoces el concepto “ropa deportiva”? Vamos al campo.

 

¾La clase, Potter, es algo con lo que se nace y se lleva consigo, no importa el lugar ni la ocasión. Aunque viéndote... —dijo, pasando su mirada por la cabeza despeinada, la sudadera vieja, los jeans gastados y las zapatillas—, salta a la vista que es algo incomprensible para ti.

 

¾Lo más seguro es que quede cubierto de polvo y pasto, no pienso arruinar mi mejor ropa sólo para impresionarte, Hurón.

 

¾De algo no tengo duda, el día que te vea correctamente vestido será el día en que me verás impresionado. ¿Nos vamos?

 

***

 

Poco más de una hora más tarde, arribaron a la pequeña localidad rural de Brockworth. Era un día claro y sin nubes. Harry tuvo que reconocer que el poblado era muy bonito, a la entrada del pueblo había un enorme letrero que decía “Bienvenidos a Brockworth: Hogar del Festival del Queso Rodante” con la colorida ilustración de un enorme queso rodando colina abajo.

 

El cottage de Malfoy estaba situado en la falda de la colina, era de un tamaño razonable y se veía acogedor. Ello sorprendió al Gryffindor, que esperaba encontrar una construcción acromegálica e impersonal.

 

¾Linda cabaña —dijo, más bien, pensó en voz alta—. ¿De verdad es tuya?

 

¾No, Potter, soy un millonario excéntrico, me divierte meterme a hurtadillas en propiedades ajenas.

 

Harry rodó los ojos y siguió al rubio al interior de la casa.

 

Con un movimiento de varita, Malfoy abrió las ventanas y quitó las telas que protegían los muebles, Harry se vio gratamente sorprendido por lo que iba apareciendo bajo ellas. Mesas, sillas y sillones de madera rústica y colorido tapizado.

 

El auror tuvo que reconocer que cada vez se encontraba más a gusto en ese lugar. Por eso mismo no le calzaba que alguien como el Sly —que siempre se ufanó de poseer sólo lo más costoso y exclusivo— de pronto apareciera como el feliz propietario de una pequeña y hogareña cabaña, en un pintoresco pueblo que a todas luces era cien por cien muggle.

 

¾¿Una cerveza? —ofreció el dueño, inclinándose dentro de su nevera.

 

¾¿De mantequilla?

 

¾Muggle.

 

¾¿Tienes cerveza mug...? ¿Desde cuándo bebes tragos muggles?

 

¾Algún tiempo, ¿quieres o no?

 

¾Esto... tal vez más tarde, cuando acabe con mi trabajo.

 

¾Como quieras —repuso el rubio, apareciendo con una cerveza negra en su mano.

 

“¡Y encima bebe desde la botella...! ¿Quién mierda es este Malfoy?”

 

¾Yo... ¿te parece si me llevas al jardín? —El rubio sonrió inexplicablemente y agregó:

 

¾Sígueme.

 

***

 

Se notaba a todas luces que el jardín debió ser hermoso antes de la invasión de los gnomos. Había muchas flores de variedades que Harry no conocía que emanaban un aroma dulzón y unos curiosos árboles frutales enanos, en uno de los cuales Harry colgó su sudadera.

 

¾¿Tienes calor? —preguntó Malfoy.

 

¾Lo tendré pronto. Sácame de dudas. ¿Alguna vez has hecho esto?

 

¾¿El qué, desgnomizar?

 

¾Son cosas que un elfo no puede hacer por ti.

 

¾Tengo sirvientes humanos, Potter —dijo el mago, rodando los ojos—. Soy la cabeza de una gran corporación, ¿crees que maltrataría mis manos combatiendo plagas de jardín?

 

¾No, pero tampoco eres del tipo de mago que bebe “ _Guinnes_ ” o que tiene una casa de veraneo en un pueblecito muggle.

 

¾Ponte a trabajar de una vez.

 

Harry no respondió esta vez, sólo se puso manos a la obra.

 

***

 

Harry no tardó más que cuatro horas en expulsar a los 32 gnomos que ocupaban el bello jardín de Draco Malfoy. En el fondo tuvo que reconocer que, si bien fue agotador, no había sido tan desagradable como esperó. Malfoy no se había despegado de su lado argumentando que debía supervisar su trabajo, sin embargo no se dedicó a molestarlo, de alguna manera sus comentarios ya no eran todo lo venenosos que solían ser. Además, pasó un buen rato persiguiendo al rubio con un gnomo en la mano, amenazando con aventárselo a la cara. Era una actitud infantil, lo sabía, pero no pudo resistirse a hacerlo luego de enterarse que esas criaturas le daban repelús al empresario.

 

Para cuando acabó ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y su estómago amenazaba con ponerse a rugir de un momento a otro, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle al rubio si podía prepararse un sándwich en su cocina. Estimó que mejor se aguantaba, después de todo, en hora y media estaría en casa degustando la deliciosa comida de Kreacher. Por eso se sorprendió cuando, móvil en mano, Malfoy se acercó recomendándole asearse porque... “no pretenderás ir a almorzar con esa penosa apariencia”.

 

¾¿Almorzar?

 

¾Es esa comida que se hace entre el desayuno y la cena. —Harry rodó los ojos limpiándose las manchas de pasto en sus pantalones—. Sígueme, el baño está preparado, han puesto toallas y ropa limpia, no quiero que Bernadette se asuste al verte llegar.

 

¾¿Y quién es Bernadette?

 

¾La dueña de la posada del pueblo. Prepara la mejor comida casera de la región.

 

¿Malfoy elogiando la comida de una muggle? Más aún: ¿Comiéndola? A cada minuto los acontecimientos de ese día le parecían más y más bizarros. No se sorprendería si de pronto apareciera un camarógrafo y un montón de gente gritando “¡Sorpresa! ¡Estás en cámara escondida!”.

 

En silencio, se dejó guiar hasta el baño de visitas de la cabaña, que resultó ser tan acogedor como el resto de ella, incluso tenía algunas plantas estratégicamente colocadas en su interior. Intentó imaginar en qué momento el rubio ocuparía esa casa, pero le fue imposible hacerse a la idea. Simplemente no podía dejar de imaginarlo con una corte de elfos domésticos velando hasta por el más nimio de sus caprichos, tal vez Liz tenía razón y debía deshacerse de sus prejuicios.

 

Se quitó la ropa sucia y la dejó en un rincón para fregotearla más tarde, no quería ponerse la ropa que Malfoy había dejado para él. No que no le hubiera gustado, si algo había que reconocerle al Slytherin era su buen gusto, pero por algún motivo la sola idea le ponía incómodo.

 

El agua caliente le vino bien luego de horas metido en la tierra, por lo que se quedó un buen rato bajo el chorro de la regadera. Le pareció sentir ruidos, pero cuando se asomó por entremedio de la cortina no vio nada. Se dijo que probablemente había sido su imaginación, en alerta al encontrarse en un sitio completamente desconocido.

 

Pero al salir de la ducha comprobó que, efectivamente, sí había entrado alguien, pues su ropa ya no estaba. Gritó llamando a Malfoy, que tardó en acudir.

 

¾¿Qué es este alboroto?

 

¾Mi ropa, ya no está —murmuró, enfadado, cubriéndose precariamente con una toalla.

 

¾Está colgada en la percha —indicó, cogiéndola y poniéndola en su mano.

¾No, ésta no, mi ropa. Aquella que traía puesta.

¾Ésa estaba hecha un desastre, la incineré.

¾¿Que hiciste qué? ¡Eran mis jeans favoritos!

 

¾Pues debes ganar muy poco como Jefe de Aurores si no puedes comprar algo mejor.

 

¾No se trata de dinero, me gustaban precisamente porque estaban viejos, eran cómodos y... ¿Por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones? Sal, ahora no tengo alternativa, tendré que ponerme esto —murmuró, molesto.

 

El rubio lo dejó rezongando a solas, al salir llevaba una sonrisa en sus labios, pero el Gryffindor no se dio cuenta.

 

***

 

La posada fue del completo gusto de Harry, espaciosa pero llena de flores y detalles que la hacían hogareña. Bernadette era una versión rubia de Molly Weasley, maternal, enérgica y siempre pendiente de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

 

Comieron el plato de la casa que llevaba —evidentemente— queso.

 

¾Aún no comprendo la obsesión que tienen los lugareños por el queso.

 

¾Es parte de una vieja costumbres. Durante la edad media, para probar la fuerza de sus hombres enviaban grandes rocas colina abajo, las que eran seguidas por los guerreros en una loca carrera, no sólo probaban su velocidad, también su resistencia.

 

¾Pero, ¿y el queso?

 

¾Eso vino en la época victoriana, se mantuvo la tradición pero las rocas se consideraban algo salvaje, porque había ocasiones en que alguno de los espectadores moría alcanzado por una de ellas.

 

¾Y enviar bolas de queso rodando por la colina es mucho más civilizado —ironizó, divertido.

 

¾Al menos nadie muere aplastado por ellas.

 

Harry bebió de su copa, no queriendo reconocer que se la estaba pasando bien con Malfoy. Después de todo, eso no importaba, en cuanto llegaran a Londres se despedirían y no volverían a encontrarse hasta la próxima fiesta del Ministerio en la cual ambos se saludarían cortésmente y seguirían su camino.

 

***

 

Continuará...


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que todo les debo una disculpa, me había comprometido a actualizar semanalmente, sin embargo asuntos de la RL me mantuvieron ocupada.
> 
> En segundo lugar, como habrán notado en capis anteriores, el sistema me desconfigura las rayas convirtiéndolas en símbolos de 3/4. He buscado la forma de solucionarlo, desgraciadamente aun no doy con ella. Por ese motivo he tenido que colocar guiones, se que a muchas este detalle les molesta, les pido comprensión en cuanto pueda resolveré el inconveniente.
> 
> besos y que disfruten el capi.
> 
> Haru

 

***

 

El motor del Mercedes se quejó un par de veces antes de detenerse completamente. Harry vio cómo el rostro del rubio se descomponía rápidamente. No era para menos, la última señalización que habían pasado, no hacía ni cinco minutos, indicaba “Londres, 100 millas.”

 

El Slytherin digitó un número en su iPhone, explicó su situación a alguien que - Harry supuso - debía ir a remolcarlos. Malfoy dio un par de órdenes más y colgó enfadado, al parecer no tenía buenas noticias.

 

-        Mañana. - espetó.

 

-        ¿Qué? ¡No puedo esperar hasta mañana, tengo dos hijos pequeños, uno de ellos aún es un bebé!

 

-        Lo sé, Potter, yo también soy padre. ¿Recuerdas?

-        Pero tu tienes esposa... - El rubio hizo un gesto que el Gry no comprendió-. Albus es muy frágil y Jimmy está en la edad difícil, me gusta pasar con ellos al menos los fines de semana, perdieron a su madre, no puedo ser un padre ausente.

 

-        Yo tampoco, Potter, Scorp es mi único hijo... - Algo en la voz del rubio hizo sentir de manera extraña al moreno. El tono en que Malfoy se refería al niño jamás se lo había escuchado antes.

 

El rubio guardó su móvil en la guantera y palmoteó un par de veces sobre el volante, denotando nerviosismo.

 

Harry se comenzó a morder una uña, mala costumbre que había adquirido en la guerra y que afloraba en los momentos de mayor tensión. Albus ya tenía seis meses, era lo bastante grande como para darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, como que le correspondía salida al parque con papi.

 

Casi podía adivinarlo, se pondría muy triste, haría ese puchero que le partía el corazón y le correrían esos enormes —a él se lo parecían— lagrimones por sus mejillas. Al era un niño silencioso, hasta en sus llantos. Eso no le gustaba a Harry, acostumbrado al torbellino de energía que solía ser Jimmy la mayor parte del tiempo, se le hacía extraño un bebé callado, le hacía reflotar los temores iniciales acerca de su buena salud.

 

-          ¿Lo quieres mucho... - preguntó, y sus palabras se oyeron raras en medio del largo silencio -, a tu hijo?

 

El otro mago bufó, pero hizo una mueca curiosa, como un amago de sonrisa y se volteó a verlo.

 

-          Es lo más importante en mi vida.

 

Harry podía ser un despistado algunas veces, pero de lo que se preciaba era de ser un muy buen observador, y eso que vio en los ojos de Malfoy fue un brillo de orgullo. Y fue allí que comprendió que Liz tenía razón, algo había cambiado en el Sly, ese niño lo había cambiado.

 

Harry sabía muy bien cómo se sentía aquello. La primera vez que —aterrado hasta el infinito— tomó en sus brazos a Jimmy y sintió que esa pequeña personita era en parte suya, que le regalaba una sonrisa plena, desinteresada, supo que el Harry Potter que había entrado a esa sala de partos ya no existía, que todos los Harrys anteriores (el niño que vivió, el elegido, el héroe de guerra, el auror) ya no existían más, que de ahora en adelante era un padre y que su vida giraría en torno a esa criatura.

 

El amor hacia un hijo era poderoso, pero no imaginó que tanto como para derretir el corazón del príncipe de hielo.

 

-          ¿Tienes teléfono en casa? - dijo el rubio, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

 

-          ¿Perdón?

 

-          Si gustas puedes llamar a casa para avisar que no llegarás a dormir esta noche.

 

Y las amabilidades continuaban. Esa nueva actitud del rubio lo confundía mucho, no estaba acostumbrado a ella y le estaba costando horrores no reaccionar a la defensiva.

 

-          Podríamos aparecernos.

 

-          ¿Y dejar el auto abandonado en una carretera perdida en mitad de la nada?

 

En otra situación Harry se hubiera marchado sin más, máxime con lo preocupado que estaba por sus hijos. Pero no le pareció de buena educación dejar tirado al rubio. Finalmente se bajó del auto y se quitó la camisa.

 

-          ¿Que pretendes? - inquirió Malfoy, bajándose a su vez.

 

-          Voy a revisar el motor.

 

-          ¿Sabes algo de mecánica muggle?

 

-          No, pero... ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

 

El empresario rodó los ojos, sin embargo, se asomó para ver al moreno vérselas con la sofisticada maquinaria.

 

Harry usó su camisa para destapar el radiador, pero...

 

-          ¡Mierda! - Como no se alejó a tiempo un chorro de vapor le dio de lleno en el pecho - . En lugar de estar ahí parado riéndote podrías ayudarme.

 

-          ¿Para qué? Lo estás haciendo muy bien sólo.

 

El auror resopló, odiaba reconocerlo, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de qué podría sucederle al automóvil. Se secó el sudor con la costosa - debía serlo - camisa que le había dado Malfoy, bajó el capó y se apoyó en él.

 

-          ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico? - ironizó el rubio.

 

-          No queda otra, estaremos varados hasta mañana.

 

Harry se sintió un poco incómodo por la manera en que Malfoy lo estaba mirando, recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba con el torso desnudo. Le dio un rápido fregotego a la camisa, pero ésta no quedó completamente limpia, pese a ello se la volvió a colocar,

 

-          Estoy comenzando a pensar que te agrada andar desastrado, Potter.

 

-          Cállate, Malfoy, todo esto es por tu culpa.

 

-          ¿Mi culpa? ¿Me quieres explicar cómo es mi culpa?

 

-          Si hubieras revisado tu auto antes de salir de Londres, no estaríamos atascados en el fin del mundo un sábado.

 

-          Mi mecánico se encarga de mantenerlo en condiciones, pero los imprevistos suceden, Potter - replicó, entregándole las llaves al otro mago. El auror las cogió, sin comprender de qué iba el rubio - . Cuida de él, regreso pronto.

 

-          ¿Que qué? ¿Adónde vas?

 

-          De regreso al pueblo, por provisiones. ¿Puedo confiar en que cuidarás de él?

 

-          Pierde cuidado, lo defenderé con uñas y dientes si lo ataca un conejo salvaje o una cabra.

 

Malfoy lo miró con dureza, pero se desapareció en silencio.

 

***

 

Cumpliendo con su palabra, el rubio regresó a los pocos minutos.

 

Harry estaba inquieto, se tragó su orgullo y le pidió el móvil al Sly. Tuvo que oír una larga diatriba de Liz por su irresponsabilidad, lo que lo exasperó más aún. Sólo se quedó tranquilo al saber de que los niños estaban bien.

 

Comieron en silencio la cena preparada que había traído el Sly junto a una botella de vino.

 

Finalmente pasaron la noche en el auto, resultó que no sólo era lujoso, también era holgado y cómodo. Aseguraron las puertas y se recostaron en el asiento trasero, cubiertos con sendas mantas que el rubio había traído desde la cabaña. Harry hacia el arcén, el rubio hacia la carretera.

 

Se estaba bien, calientito, pero intranquilo. No dejaba de pensar en sus hijos.

 

-          ¿Malfoy...? ¿Malfoy?

 

-          ¿Hummm...?

 

-          ¿Estás dormido?

 

-          Profundamente.

 

-          Idiota.

 

-          ¿Qué quieres?

 

-          No puedo dormir.

 

-          ¿Y por eso me incordias a mí?

 

-          ¿Y si la grúa no viene mañana?

 

-          Lo hará.

 

-          Pero si no...

 

-          Los freiré en aceite. Ahora duerme.

 

Hubo un lapsus de silencio, luego del cual Harry arremetió otra vez.

 

-          ¿Malfoy?

 

-          ¿Ahora qué sucede?

 

-          ¿Alguna vez has cambiado pañales?

 

-          ¿A qué viene semejante pregunta?

 

-          No me imagino a un elfo cambiando pañales, ni a tu...

 

-          ¿Esposa?

 

-          ¿Lo hace?

 

-          De eso se encarga la aya.

 

-          ¿La qué?

 

-          La nodriza, los niños requieren contacto humano.

 

-          Ap...

 

-          ¿A que viene tanta pregunta?

 

-          Es que... se me hace extraño verte en el rol de padre.

 

-          El sentimiento es mutuo. Es difícil creer que alguien tan imprudente tiene a su cuidado dos pequeñas vidas.

 

-          ¡Yo no soy imprudente!

 

-          No, desde luego, la intervención en Heathrow el mes pasado fue un paseo al parque.

 

-          Eso fue una situación extraordinaria. Era una toma de rehenes y teníamos informes de que había una familia mágica entre las personas retenidas. Debimos recurrir a todos nuestros elementos. - Se volteó a verlo, lo encontró con la mirada fija en el techo del auto. Agregó con seriedad -. Desde que James nació evito exponerme demasiado.

 

-          Ha de ser un gran desafío...

 

-          ¿El qué?

 

-          Llenar las expectativas de la familia que nunca tuviste.

 

-          Duérmete, hurón.

 

Harry se reprendió a sí mismo por haber iniciado la conversación pero, como durante todo el día Malfoy se había comportado de manera civilizada, se dejó llevar. Se dijo que no volvería a bajar la guardia ni a olvidar con quién estaba tratando.

 

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, pensando en su fallecida esposa, sus hijos y la nueva vida a la que aún no se adaptaba.

 

***

 

El día siguiente comenzó muy temprano, fueron despertados por un toque en la ventana y una amable voz. Eran los funcionarios de la Mercedes que venían a por el coche.

 

Junto a la grúa venía un auto de la compañía en el que ambos magos fueron conducidos hasta Londres.

 

Harry no sabía cómo sentirse (después de todo había pasado un buen rato con Malfoy) pero una vez en casa dio el episodio por terminado y no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

 

**Dentición**

Un par de semanas después Liz lo esperaba sentada en la sala con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

 

-          Veo que hay buenas noticias. ¿Volviste con tu novio?

 

-          Aún no, necesito un tiempo para pensarlo - dijo, de un inexplicable buen humor -. Nuestro amigo el halcón nos hizo otra visita.

 

-          ¿Nuestro...? ¿Cuál halcón?

 

-          El de tu amigo Draco.

 

-          Malfoy no es mi... ¿Llegó carta del hurón?

 

-          ¿Hurón?

 

-          Es una larga histo... ¿Quieres quitar esa cara?

 

La chica hizo el amago de ponerse seria, fracasando rotundamente. Se puso de pie y le extendió un sobre de pergamino.

 

-          Tiene linda letra.

 

Harry rodó los ojos, no podía creer que el rubio tuviera una admiradora dentro de su propia casa.

 

-          ¿Sabes? Creo que terminaré presentándotelo para que lo conozcas y lo bajes de una vez por todas de ese pedestal en que lo tienes.

 

-          ¿De veras me lo presentarías? - chilló la chica, emocionadísima, sin quitársele del lado -. Léela de una vez.

 

-          ¿No conoces algo llamado “privacidad”? - La miró a los ojos, que le brillaban con ilusión -. Veo que no.

 

Un poco a regañadientes rasgó el pergamino y sacó una breve nota que ponía apenas un par de frases, pero que al parecer fueron suficientes para desatar el delirio de la joven niñera.

 

-          ¿No es un encanto? ¿Qué esperas para ir?

 

-          Nada, porque no lo haré.

 

-          Pero es una emergencia, además el chico está siendo muy amable. Y no me salgas con que es un manipulador, porque no es el primer detalle que tiene contigo y tú no haces más que ignorarlo.

 

-          ¿Qué parte de “No-lo-soporto” no acabas de entender?

 

-          Harry, realmente no te enteras...

 

-          ¿Cómo?

 

-          Está intentando hacer las paces contigo y tú pasas de él.

 

-          ¿De dónde sacas semejante tontería?

 

-          De que lo has pintado como “el príncipe de hielo”. - Dibujó unas comillas en el aire con sus dedos -. Y esta carta no es la de un hombre sin sentimientos, al contrario, demuestra humildad al pedirte ayuda.

 

-          Es una fruslería, de seguro se lo inventó.

 

-          Un padre nunca juega con la salud de sus hijos. ¿Tú sí lo harías?

 

-          ¡Por supuesto que...! De acuerdo, has probado tu punto. Iré, pero te juró que si no es nada ese halcón tendrá prohibida la entrada a esta casa.

 

La chica saltó sobre él y le dio un gran abrazo.

 

-          Gracias, no te arrepentirás.

 

-          Eso espero.

 

***

 

Rebuscó en su botiquín, repasando uno por uno todos los viales y redomas hasta encontrar una botellita con un líquido color rosa, chequeó la fecha de caducidad para asegurarse de que no estuviera vencida, la metió en su bolsillo y se marchó.

 

***

 

La última vez que estuvo en Malfoy’s Manor había sido en medio de la guerra y contra su voluntad. Había creído que nunca volvería a poner un pie en su interior pero, por lo visto, la vida daba muchas vueltas y tenía un particular sentido del humor.

 

Tocó el timbre y en el acto se apareció una elfina - supo que lo era por su voz aguda- que le abrió el gran portón y lo condujo hacia la mansión. Una vez en ella, otra elfina - un poco más alta que la anterior - lo llevó hasta un enorme salón, en donde lo hizo esperar.

 

Minutos más tarde se hizo presente Malfoy, venía más pálido que de costumbre y con unas visibles ojeras.

 

-          ¿La has traído?

 

-          Has tenido suerte, quedaba una a la mitad - dijo, adelantándose y entregándole el vial al otro mago, que lo tomó y lo colocó de cabeza.

 

-          Ya lo revisé, aún funciona.

 

-          Te agradezco la prisa con que has venido, si me disculpas, debo subir. - El rubio llamó a una elfina y lo dejó a cargo del auror.

 

***

 

En el rato que esperó - y en que la elfina no dejaba de ofrecerle pastas, café o licor - releyó el pergamino que traía en su bolsillo. Cuando lo vio por primera vez había pensado que no era más que un bulo, es más, de no ser por la insistencia de su niñera no lo habría tomado en cuenta. Ahora que había visto la cara de preocupación en el rostro del Sly recién se dio cuenta de la seriedad del asunto.

 

_“Potter_

_Mi hijo está iniciando la dentición,_

_los dolores son muy fuertes y_

_McDougal está inubicable._

_¿Tienes alguna poción para el dolor?_

_D. L. Malfoy.”_

__

***

 

Media hora más tarde - y tras aceptarle un café con galletas a la elfina - el dueño de casa hizo aparición. Se veía igual de cansado, pero el ceño de preocupación había sido reemplazado por uno de alivio.

-          ¿Disfrutando de las delicias de Clío?

 

-          ¿Perdón? - dijo, pillado in fraganti con la boca llena.

 

-          Clío es la elfina encargada de las masas dulces.

 

-          Oh, sí, están muy buenas - dijo, limpiándose las migas con la elegante servilleta bordada y se puso de pie -. ¿Cómo está el niño?

 

-          Calmado y dormido. - Hubo una pausa incómoda, Harry se rascó la nuca, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso. Lo único que quería era irse de allí.

 

-          Me alegra haber sido de ayuda...

 

-          No te hubiera molestado de no ser una emergencia, en la farmacia de Londres la poción estaba agotada y al parecer McDougal anda en un congreso en América.

 

-          ¿Fui tu última alternativa?

 

-          Greg no tenía y el bebé de Pansy y Blaise aún no entra en esta etapa.

-          Ah, sí, oí que se casaron hace un par de años. ¿De manera que tienen un hijo?

 

-          Hija. Un encanto de niña, con la apostura del padre y el carácter de la madre.

 

-          Vaya combinación. - Sonrió.

 

-          Gracias - soltó el Sly, a boca de jarro -. Por un momento temí que, aun teniendo la poción, no acudieras.

 

Harry se sintió podrido, desvió la mirada y carraspeó antes de contestar.

 

-          Con la salud de los niños no se juega.

 

-          Supongo que debo agradecer que seas un Gryffindor hasta la médula.

 

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario.

 

-          Yo... debo irme, mañana es día laboral y...

 

-          Por supuesto. - Llamó a una elfina, que apareció en el acto haciendo una grácil reverencia, y le ordenó acompañar al auror hasta la salida.

 

El moreno se fue, con un pequeño malestar en su pecho, pensando en todo lo que pudo haber sufrido un niño inocente por culpa de su tozudez.

***

 

Al día siguiente se despertó con un curioso sonido gutural. Tentó con su mano en la mesita buscando los lentes, tropezando con una par de...

 

“¿Garras?”

 

Abrió los ojos y se espabiló asustado. Ante él había un bulto de color negro. Cuando por fin dio con sus anteojos las formas se definieron y se encontró con que el bulto no era otra cosa que un ave, un halcón para ser más precisos.

-          ¿Y ahora qué quieres, Malfoy? - pensó en voz alta.

 

Como si el pájaro lo hubiera entendido, hizo ese sonido nuevamente y bajó la cabeza hasta un paquete de tamaño mediano envuelto en papel madera. El moreno adivinó que el ave no se marcharía hasta que aceptara la encomienda, de manera que lo desató de la pata y le dio las gracias.

 

Como presumió, el halcón desplegó las alas y se marchó por la ventana. Pero las curiosidades no pararon allí, porque el paquete comenzó a sonar y a vibrar. Como acto reflejo lo arrojó lejos, convocó su varita y le apuntó con ella. Tantos años lidiando con terroristas mágicos y muggles lo habían tornado un tanto sensible a los objetos sospechosos.

 

Ahí estaba el sonido de nuevo, esta vez más extenso, lo que le permitió identificar la melodía de una compañía de teléfonos móviles.

 

-          ¿Qué demo...?

 

Creó una barrera alrededor del paquete y lo levitó, cada vez más intrigado por su contenido. Con un pase de varita le quitó la envoltura, revelando la colorida caja de un celular.

 

Otro movimiento de varita y de la caja salieron, uno por uno, un móvil de última generación, sus múltiples accesorios y dos manuales.

 

Comprendiendo por fin de qué iba todo aquello, dio un suspiro de alivio y guió a la esfera hasta su cama en donde todo fue depositado con suavidad.

 

Eliminada la barrera, inspeccionó los chismes con sus propias manos. Se trataba de un “teléfono inteligente”, los conocía sólo de los avisos en televisión, nunca había tenido uno en sus manos. Era increíblemente liviano y, por lo que sabía, servían para tantas cosas que no alcanzaba la vida para acabar de usarlo. En ello estaba cuando sonó el tercer timbrazo.

 

-          ¿Aló?

 

-          _Veo que ya recibiste mi envío_.

 

-          Algo así. ¿Me quieres explicar por qué me mandaste un celular?

 

-          _Ese día en_ _Brockworth me di cuenta de que no tienes, cosa extraña para un amante de la cultura muggle como tú._

 

-          Vivo en el mundo mágico, Malfoy, casi nadie tiene móviles por lo que no tiene mucho sentido comprarse uno. De hecho, el que precisamente tú tengas uno es más curioso aún.

 

-          _Tengo poderosas razones para ello._

-          Sigo sin saber por qué me mandaste uno.

 

-          _¿No eres capaz de adivinarlo?_

-          Me atrevo a aventurar que algo tiene que ver con mi visita a tu casa la noche de ayer.

 

-          _Exacto, es un poco fastidioso esto de deber favores y decidí hacer algo concreto con ello._

 

-          Eso lo explica. Mira, no pretendo ser un ingrato... te lo agradezco y todo pero... ¿qué se supone que haga con un celular si todos mis conocidos se comunican vía lechuza o flu?

 

-          _De esta manera podrás hablar con tus hijos en cualquier momento, más rápido que una lechuza y sin el riesgo que implica para ellos la comunicación vía flú._

“El muy maldito tiene respuesta para todo.”

 

-          Bueno, pues... gracias. - Tuvo que admitir que, viéndolo así, era un gran regalo -. Oye, Malfoy, es hora de levantarme tengo que colgar. Adiós.

 

-          _Adiós, Potter y..._

 

-          ¿Sí?

 

-          _Gracias nuevamente._

 

Se sentó en la cama, con el móvil en la mano, viendo su reflejo en la pantalla. El primer pensamiento que tuvo fue que era un objeto muy costoso, el segundo lo hizo sonrojar.

 

“ _Cada vez que use el teléfono me acordaré de Malfoy”._

 

***

 

 

Abrió la puerta de la habitación del bebé y, tal como esperaba, en su interior se encontraba la niñera sentada en la mecedora con el pequeño en brazos dándole la primera comida del día.

 

-          Hola. ¿Está dormido?

 

-          Hola, Harry. No, se despertó hará una media hora - dijo, sin dejar de mirar al niño que succionaba su leche rítmicamente -. Papi ha venido ha saludarte, digámosle hola a papi.

 

El auror se acercó hasta la mecedora, acarició con un dedo la cabecita cubierta de un pelo tan negro como el suyo. Albus sonrió, mirando fijamente a su padre con sus enormes ojos verdes, sin dejar de aferrar la botella con sus manitas.

 

-          ¿Te dan mucho trabajo?

 

-          Como todo niño. Jim tiene mucha energía, parecen tres niños en uno. - Aquello le arrancó una sonrisa al moreno -. Al es una dulzura, es muy tranquilo, observa todo con mucha atención, todos los sonidos le llaman la atención.

 

-          Tengo miedo que la carencia de su madre los afecte.

 

-          No te preocupes, tienen una enorme familia que vela por ellos, estarán bien.

 

Harry quiso creerle, pero la preocupación por el futuro de sus hijos era una constante en él.

 

-          Liz, me reg... me compré un celular, te dejo el número para que me llames en caso de que (Merlín no lo permita) haya alguna emergencia o los niños necesiten algo.

 

-          Ajá, déjalo sobre la mesita, por favor. ¿Quieres alimentarlo?

 

-          ¿Bro-Bromeas?

 

-          Harry, debes perderle el miedo al contacto con Al. Ven, no basta con que te preocupes por él, debes hacérselo sentir.

 

-          Pero, ¿y si...?

 

-          Siéntate - ordenó la chica, levantándose de la mecedora con el bebé en brazos.

 

-          ¿Nunca te cansarás de esto?

 

-          No, al menos hasta que te habitúes a compartir tiempo con Al - respondió la niñera, colocándole al niño sobre su pecho -. Así, con cuidado.

 

-          Está calientito -comentó, con asombro, recibiendo a su hijo en sus brazos.

 

-          Ahora ten la botella, no te preocupes, él sabe qué hacer, sólo pon el chupete cerca de su boca... así.

 

Harry sonrió, complacido ante la reacción del pequeño mago, que se apropió de la botella y no la soltó hasta que no quedó una gota de leche en ella.

 

-          Es un glotón -dijo el moreno, provocando una sonrisa de la niñera.

 

-          Hora de sacarle los gases, ¿te atreves a hacerlo tú?

 

-¿Cómo? ¿Dices... ponerlo sobre mi pecho y sobarle la espalda?

 

-          Sí, eso mismo. No pongas esa cara de terror, no es tan difícil. Tienes que controlar tus temores, no le vas a hacer daño.

 

La chica retiró la botella, ahora vacía, y ayudó al mago a acomodar al niño en la posición adecuada.

 

-          ... y ahora le sobas la espalda con suavidad, así, despacio...

 

Como bien dijo la niñera, Harry estaba aterrado - al menos al principio-, luego se fue relajando y disfrutando del contacto con el pequeño ser que enganchaba sus manitas en su pijama, y que lanzaba eructitos por sobre su hombro. Albus era demasiado pequeño, aún tomando en cuenta la edad corregida, pero su aspecto era más saludable que el día que fue dado de alta, sus ojitos tenían un brillo de vivacidad que denotaban que estaban en el camino correcto.

 

-          Disfrútalo - intervino la chica-. Crecen demasiado rápido.

 

-          Ni que lo digas, no sé en qué momento Jimmy pasó de ser un bultito dependiente a un torbellino sobre una escoba de juguete - dijo y agregó dirigiéndose al niño-: Pero esta vez prometo estar más presente. - Le dio un beso en la cabecita, a lo que el bebé se resistió.

 

-          Creo que deberías afeitarte antes de intentar hacer eso.

 

-          Lo siento, es que aún no me he levantado. ¿Ya está?

 

-          Sí, dámelo, revisaré su pañal antes de volverlo a acostar.

 

La chica retiró al pequeño de los brazos de su padre y se lo llevó al mudador.

 

Harry se quedó mirando, le gustaba cómo le hacía sentir cada vez que pasaba tiempo con sus hijos. Era como si todo lo que había hecho en su vida para hacer del mundo mágico un lugar mejor cobrara sentido.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Había veces en que Harry disfrutaba de su regreso a casa, llegaba, se daba una rápida ducha, compartía un rato con los chicos, los acostaba, luego cenaba y se iba a la cama.

 

Pero había ocasiones - las menos- en las que deseaba haber seguido en el cuartel...

 

-          ¡No puedo creerlo!

 

-          ¿El qué, Liz?

 

-          Pero, ¿cómo no me lo dijiste?

 

-          No tengo idea de qué hablas, ¿te puedes calmar?

 

-          ¿Calmarme? - La chica cogió el periódico y lo enarboló ante el moreno, quien siguió sin comprender -. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que _él_ era Lord Malfoy?

 

“Acabáramos.”

 

-          Te lo dije, es uno de los magos más influyentes en el reino.

 

-          Sí, pero olvidaste agregar que es el más atractivo también. Merlín, es guapísimo -agregó la chica, repasando la fotografía de portada con la yema de los dedos -. Es una lástima.

 

-          ¿El qué?

 

-          Que esté casado.

 

Harry rodó los ojos.

 

-          En el colegio la mitad de las chicas morían por él.

 

-          ¿Y la otra mitad?

 

-          Eran ex-admiradoras decepcionadas porque jamás lograron nada con él.

 

-          ¿De verdad? - preguntó la chica, sentándose junto al auror con indisimulada curiosidad -. ¿Qué más sabes de él? Cuéntame.

 

Harry sonrió, ante la fascinación de la niñera por el rubio, decidió no molestarla más, después de todo, era un interés inocente.

 

-          Había una chica, se llamaba Pansy Parkinson, se podría decir que era guapa (aunque tenía una pésima actitud). Desde primero anduvo pegada a Malfoy, adonde quiera que iba él, ella iba detrás. Se supone que fueron novios desde quinto y hasta que terminamos el colegio, un año después de la guerra. Fue la única novia que se le conoció.

 

-          Ap. Qué desperdicio, un chico como él podría tener a la mujer que quisiera.

 

-          Pues ese comentario estuvo muy expandido en el colegio. Con su fama, Malfoy pudo ser un conquistador, pero al parecer era demasiado selectivo, aún entre las chicas de Slytherin.

 

-          ¿Slytherin?

 

-          Es una de las casas de...

 

-          Sé lo que es Slytherin - dijo, en un tono de “soy squib pero no ignorante” -. No creí que fuera Sly.

 

-          ¿Por qué no?

 

-          Pues... los Sly de esa época tienen mala fama.

 

-          Temo que Malfoy era de esos Sly.

 

-          ¡¿Un mago tenebroso?! - chilló la chica, sorprendida.

 

-          No, al menos no de esa manera. Creía en la pureza de sangre y fastidiaba a los mestizos y muggleborns constantemente, pero su intervención en la guerra fue puntual y forzada, su familia y él mismo estaban amenazados de muerte. Incluso... - El moreno hizo una pausa, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

 

-          ¿Incluso, qué?

 

-          Lo siento, no es algo que me agrade recordar. Vete a dormir.

 

-          Pero... ¡no me puedes dejar en la incertidumbre, no podré conciliar el sueño!

 

-          No exageres.

 

-          Anda... ¿fue demasiado terrible? —preguntó, con cautela.

 

-          Se podría decir que me salvó la vida una vez.

 

-          ¿Cómo así?

 

-          Se acabó el interrogatorio. - Le dio un beso en la frente y empezó a subir las escaleras -. Buenas noches.

 

La niñera se quedó sentada digiriendo esa última información.

 

Volvió a repasar el titular del Profeta que decía “Lord Malfoy dona nuevo pabellón al Hospital Mágico San Mungo”.

 

 

**La Cena**

 

 

Regresaba de una reunión con el Ministro cuando lo vio, atravesando el atrio, llevaba a su madre del brazo, aunque más bien parecía que se apoyaba en ella. Se veía pálido - algo normal en él - pero de una palidez cenicienta, enfermiza. Y había algo en su forma de caminar - un poco encorvado - que sugería que tal vez estuviera enfermo.

 

Harry se dijo que lo que fuera que le sucediera al rubio no era de su incumbencia, pero su naturaleza curiosa elucubró un par de teorías.

 

Para cuando llegó de vuelta a su oficina ya se había olvidado del incidente, y no habría pasado a mayores de no ser por Annabelle, su secretaria, que cuchicheaba con uno de los aurores más jóvenes de su escuadrón. Le iba a llamar la atención a la bruja cuando oyó el apellido “Malfoy”. Se quedó de pie, escuchando.

 

-          ... le dio todo lo que pidió, pero se quedó con el hijo.

 

-          Ya lo creo, dicen que se casó sólo por tener un heredero.

 

Ello le bastó para hacerse una idea somera de qué iba el asunto y el motivo de la presencia del mago en el Ministerio esa mañana.

 

 

***

 

 

Luego de darles a su secretaria y al auror un pequeño sermón sobre esparcir chismes en el cuartel, se encerró en su oficina.

 

Un divorcio en la comunidad mágica era algo serio, porque los enlaces no sólo eran un acto civil sino también mágico, implicaban “vincular” ambos flujos mágicos en uno sólo. Por ello, cuando se producía una separación era necesario romper este enlace, lo que conllevaba una pérdida considerable de energía.

 

Por otro lado estaban las causas de divorcio, éstas debían implicar una violación absoluta de las bases del enlace, Harry las había tenido que estudiar cuando estuvo en la academia y cual de todas era más terrible que la anterior. No se imaginaba cuál de aquellas situaciones estaría enfrentando el mago, pero fuera cual fuera, debía estarlo pasando muy mal.

 

Se dijo que no era asunto suyo, que no debía meter la nariz en donde no lo llamaban, pero se trataba de un tema delicado. Y como fue su costumbre desde siempre, intervino.

 

Cogió pluma y pergamino y escribió.

 

_“Malfoy._

_Lamento por lo que estás pasando,_

_no preguntes cómo, pero me enteré,_

_y así como yo_ , _otros lo saben_

_porque se ha esparcido el chisme._

_Sé que no te agrada que_

_se ventile tu vida privada._

_Tienes influencias en “El Profeta”_

_y “Corazón de Bruja”, úsalas._

_H. P.”_

 

***

 

Cuando sonó su móvil, una hora después, se apresuró a contestar pensando en que algo les había ocurrido a los niños, sin embargo el número era desconocido.

 

-          ¿Diga? - preguntó, aún inquieto.

-          _¿Cómo te enteraste?_

 

Le costó reconocer la voz, sonaba diferente a oírla en persona y sólo una vez la había oído al teléfono.

 

-          Buenas tardes para ti también, Malfoy.

 

-          _Déjate de tonterías y respóndeme._

 

-          Uno de mis chicos se enteró de alguna manera y se lo estaba comentando a mi secretaria. Supongo que no es el único en el edificio que lo sabe.

 

-          _No me extraña que el reino camine tan mal si los aurores dedican su tiempo a cotillear por los pasillos de la central._

 

-          ¿Vas a hacer algo?

-          _Ya está hecho..._ \- Hubo una pausa -. _Gracias._

 

-          Es sólo una vuelta de mano, hiciste lo mismo por mí.

 

-          _Creí que ya habíamos arreglado aquello._

-          ¿Lo dices por la desgnomizada? - Sonrió al recordar -. Sí, supongo que sí. -Se cambió el móvil de oreja y continuó -: Mira, Malfoy, yo he padecido a la prensa amarillista, sé que pueden transformar tu vida en un infierno con sólo un titular...

 

-          _¿No te cansas de tu papel de héroe?_ \- En otras circunstancias Harry se hubiera molestado por semejante comentario, pero el tono en que fue dicho fue jocoso más que despectivo.

 

-          Supongo que lo tengo tan incorporado que sale de forma natural. - Hubo una larga pausa del otro lado de la línea -. Malf...

 

-          _¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?_

 

-          ...oy debo colg... ¿Qué?

 

-          _Como agradecimiento_ \- se apresuró a agregar el rubio.

El Gry se quedó alelado, sin saber qué responder a la invitación. Barajó las posibles excusas, pero todas sonaban un tanto bruscas.

 

-          Malfoy yo...verás... - caviló una vez más, recordó que no lo había pasado del todo mal con el rubio aquella vez en Brockworth. Pero sobretodo las palabras de Liz en favor de aquél -. Está bien - dijo finalmente, exhalando -. ¿Dónde?

 

-          _Haré las reservaciones y luego te aviso el día y el lugar_.

 

-          Malfoy.

 

-          _¿Sí?_

 

-          ¿Podría ser un día sábado? Los viernes llego cansado a casa.

 

-          _De acuerdo._

 

-          Adiós, Malfoy.

-          _Adiós, Potter._

 

Recién en el momento en que el rubio colgó, Harry asimiló lo ocurrido.

 

 

***

 

 

Dudó mucho antes de contárselo, en parte porque sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero intuía que si no lo hacía tarde o temprano ella se enteraría y sería peor.

 

-          Voy a cenar con Malfoy. - Pese a esperar el grito destemplado no alcanzó a tapar sus oídos a tiempo.

 

-          ¡¿Estás jugando?!

 

-          No, Liz - repuso con algo de fastidio -. Ni en un delirio febril se me habría ocurrido algo así de bizarro.

 

-          ¿Cómo fue? Cuéntamelo todo. Espera, ¿qué no está casado?

 

-          Eso no tiene nada que ver, no es una cita romántica. Es sólo en agradecimiento.

 

-          ¿Agradecimiento? ¿Agradecimiento por qué?

 

-          Haces demasiadas preguntas, no debí habértelo contado en primer lugar.

 

-          ¿Cenarán en casa?

 

-          ¿Y arriesgarme a que lo acoses? Ni pensarlo. Cenaremos en un restaurante.

 

-          ¿Cómo? ¿No me lo vas a presentar?

 

-          Ehh... - El auror fingió meditarlo un momento -. No.

 

-          Porfis... - La chica hizo un teatral puchero -. Prometo comportarme.

 

-          ¿Como lo hiciste hace un momento?

 

-          Por favoooor...

 

-          Si lo conocieras, no te agradaría, es un pagado - insistió. Pero sus palabras fueron inútiles, la niñera estaba encandilada con el empresario y no le perdonaba a su jefe el que le negara la oportunidad de conocerlo.

 

 

***

 

 

Primero fue Liz, luego se lo comentó sólo de pasada - y como cosa anecdótica - a Mione, ella se lo dijo a su esposo, éste a su familia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos sus conocidos, y los no tanto, estaban enterados del gran evento.

 

Se cansó de repetir, en todos los tonos, que era sólo una comida por compromiso, pero al no poder dar mayores explicaciones todos comenzaron a elucubrar las más disparatadas teorías. Que si el rubio lo estaba extorsionando, que si querría comprar los servicios de los aurores, que si estaba en problemas con la justicia y Harry tenía que interrogarlo, que si Harry necesitaba financiamiento... que si blah, que si bleh...

 

Fue una semana loca, con lechuzas yendo y viniendo con notas que, en síntesis, buscaban lo mismo: averiguar más sobre esa cena.

 

El jueves, a mediodía, recibió la visita de un conocido. Un halcón negro.

 

“ _Potter:_

_Sábado 22:00 hrs. en “Le Nuit”._

_Pasaré por ti a las 21:35._

_D. L. Malfoy.”_

 

Se sintió un poco incómodo, el asunto era del todo extraño, se debió repetir una vez más _“no es una cita”_ , sin embargo, no dejó de sentir como si de verdad lo fuera.

 

 Continuará...

 

 


	4. IV

 

 

**La Primera Cita**

 

 

Si los días anteriores se preguntó cómo rayos se había metido en semejante embrollo, para el sábado por la tarde se había arrepentido por completo de haber aceptado, y es que estaba demasiado presionado.

 

Era sólo una salida a comer, se repitió, no era su culpa que todo el mundo actuara como si fuera a firmar un tratado de paz. Aunque en cierta medida sí lo fuera, porque esa comida sellaría esa especie de “ _trato amistoso_ ” que venía teniendo con el Sly en los últimos meses.

 

Resultó que el famoso restaurante _“Le Nuit”_ era muggle, por lo que tuvo que comprarse un esmoquin.

 

Supuso que ello era para evitar los inconvenientes de que algún gráfico los fotografiara cenando juntos. Y es que... ellos dos juntos llamaban demasiado la atención. De hecho, hacía un par de años habían sido portada de una edición especial de ”Corazón de Bruja” como dos de los diez personajes menores de treinta años más influyentes en la sociedad mágica británica.

 

***

 

Se dejó en paz el flequillo —no hubo manera de que se mantuviera alejado de su ojo izquierdo— se ajustó la corbata, chequeó la hora y se encomendó a Merlín para que el rubio no le diera motivos para cruciarlo.

 

Pasó a las habitaciones de los niños a darles el último vistazo —los había acostado hacía una hora y ya dormían— y bajó.

 

Liz estaba en la sala viendo “Toy Story” por enésima vez —era la favorita de Jimmy—, enfuruñada y comiendo palomitas.

 

-          No te pierdes de nada.

 

-          Podrías dejar que yo decidiera eso —alegó, metiendo una palomita exageradamente grande en su boca.

 

Harry se encogió de hombros, se enfiló hacia la puerta y esperó, con la mirada fija en su reloj.

 

_“21:34 y veinte segundos, veintiuno, veintidós_...”

 

Cuando el reloj marcó las 21:35 hrs. en punto sonó el timbre. El moreno rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta.

 

De pie ante él estaba un hombre de mediana edad, para nada mal parecido, con una gorra en su mano.

 

-          ¿El Jefe de Aurores Potter?

 

Por un momento pensó que era un asunto oficial del Ministerio, hasta que recordó que éste enviaba lechuzas, no mensajeros.

 

-          Soy yo. ¿Qué desea?

 

-          Permítame acompañarlo al coche —dijo el hombre, haciendo una pequeña venia. A continuación se cuadró y caminó delante de él hacia la calle.

 

Sin saber de qué iba la cosa, el auror lo siguió, recién al llegar ante un automóvil que se le hizo familiar se dio cuenta de que quien él confundió con un mensajero era en realidad un chofer. Mismo que le abrió la puerta trasera del Mercedes.

 

Efectivamente, en el interior del vehículo esperaba por él su ” _no-cita”_ de esa noche.

 

Iba a decir “Tú sí que sabes cómo impresionar a la gente” pero se arrepintió en el acto, en su lugar carraspeó y subió al auto.

 

-          Buenas noches, Malfoy —saludó, cortésmente.

 

-          Buenas noches, Potter —respondió el rubio, con seriedad.

 

***

 

El trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, básicamente porque Harry aún no se quitaba la sensación de incomodidad de encima. Como no sabía qué hacer con las manos, dejó una sobre su pierna mientras que los dedos de la otra tamborileaban sin cesar.

 

-          ¿Nervioso? —ironizó el rubio. Sin saber por qué, Harry se sonrojó.

 

-          No —mintió—. No sabía que tenías chofer —agregó, cambiando notoriamente el tema—. Las últimas dos veces no lo habías utilizado.

 

-          Por seguridad, cuando voy a beber no conduzco.

 

-          Esa es una norma muggle. ¿Algún día me explicarás el misterio?

 

-          ¿Qué misterio?

 

-          Tu reciente familiaridad con el mundo muggle.

 

-          Yo no lo llamaría misterio, sino que falta de perspicacia de tu parte.

 

-          No me imagino qué pudo haber ocasionado el cambio.

 

-          Es absurdamente simple.

 

-          Debió ser una razón poderosa, usas celulares, automóviles, posees un edificio construido con tecnología muggle...

 

-          Ya hemos llegado —interrumpió con tirantez.

 

Tal vez no fuera muy perspicaz, pero Harry intuyó que había tocado un tema delicado.

 

Pero el misterio —como lo llamó Harry— no paró allí.

 

El maître saludó al empresario con familiaridad, como si lo conociera de antes. Los llevó hacía la mesa y, una vez estuvieron sentados, les trajo la carta de vinos.

 

***

 

El francés del Gry no era muy bueno, el rubio pareció notar su contrariedad porque ordenó por ambos. Harry no sabía si estar molesto por haber sido sobrepasado o agradecido por que lo hubiera sacado del apuro. Decidió que esperaría hasta probar la comida, de esa manera, si no le gustaba, se enfadaría con el otro mago.

 

Comieron sin intercambiar palabra, hasta que el empresario intervino.

 

-          ¿Y... el veredicto es?

 

-          ¿Veredicto?

 

-          La comida, ¿es de tu agrado?

 

El moreno lo miró, pensativo. En realidad tenía un sabor y una consistencia extraña, pero el platillo estaba delicioso.

 

-          No está mal —dijo, finalmente. Sólo por fastidiar un poco al rubio.

 

-          Ya veo —repuso el Sly, divertido—. Por eso has dado cuenta completamente de él.

 

Harry no tuvo más remedio que sonreír, al ser pillado rápidamente en su infantil mentira.

 

-          Estaba muy rico. ¿Qué era?

 

-          Digamos que... de haberlo sabido tal vez no te lo habrías comido de tan buena gana.

 

-          Ap… —interrumpió la charla al llegar el carrito de los postres.

 

-          ¿No vas a elegir? —preguntó, el rubio al verlo dudar.

 

-          ¿Qué tan exóticos son? —inquirió, con inseguridad.

 

-          La bollería francesa es inocua y sublime, puedes escoger cualquiera sin temor —dijo, eligiendo uno luego de meditarlo un segundo,

 

-          ¿No me encontraré con alguna sorpresa en el relleno?

 

-          Sólo coge uno y comételo, no tienen toda la noche para esperarnos —espetó, perdiendo la paciencia.

 

Harry eligió un trozo de tarta que parecía ser de chocolate y no se arrepintió.

 

-          Puedes repetir si gustas.

 

-          No tengo cinco años, Malfoy.

 

El rubio le sonrió, llamó al mesero y ordenó un café.

 

Pese a sus aprehensiones iniciales y a la pobre conversación, sus nervios se habían relajado y estaba pasando un buen momento. El Draco Malfoy adulto había resultado ser una persona seria pero agradable.

 

-          ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir? —preguntó súbitamente, bebiendo de su taza de té.

 

-          Ya te lo dije, en agradecimiento por haberme puesto sobre aviso.

 

-          No era necesario. No que me esté quejando, ha sido una comida esplendida. Pero con un “ _gracias_ ” me habría dado por satisfecho. Tienes unas formas un poco exageradas de agradecer los gestos más simples que tienen contigo.

 

-          En primer lugar, tú fuiste quien empezó con esto al allanar mi oficina. Y en segundo lugar, no han sido simples gestos, le ahorraste un mal rato a mi familia. Creo que lo que sucede es que estás acostumbrado a que la gente no valore lo que haces.

 

-          El que seas precisamente tú el que lo dice es una prueba de que el destino tiene un retorcido sentido del humor.

 

-          Se llama madurar, Potter. No puedes ser un niño mimado toda tu vida si pretendes guiar una corporación internacional y ser la cabeza de una ancestral familia.

 

Harry pensó que, de ser verdad lo que el rubio decía, el motivo de tanto cambio no debió ser otro que la muerte de Lucius.

 

-          Asumiste una gran responsabilidad siendo muy joven.

 

-          Algo similar a lo que tú debiste enfrentar. Guardando las proporciones, desde luego, tú fuiste...

 

-          ¿La carne de cañón?

 

-          Iba a decir la cabeza de la resistencia al Señor Tenebroso. —Hizo una pausa para dar otro sorbo a su café—. Ambos fuimos forzados a madurar antes de tiempo, pero yo no puedo quejarme tengo todo lo que quiero.

 

-          O casi —dijo, mordiéndose la lengua por su imprudencia, pero ya había metido la pata.

 

-          _O casi_ —repitió el rubio con amargura.

 

-          Lo siento, no quise, soy un bruto no debí...

 

-          No debería sorprenderme, el tacto nunca ha sido una de tus cualidades, Potter. Pero, a pesar de mi divorcio, me considero una persona afortunada, mis negocios marchan bien, y tengo una pequeña pero hermosa familia. – hubo una pausa antes que agregara –Tú debes saberlo, eres el jefe de aurores más joven en cien años.

 

-          Trescientos.

 

-          Vaya, debes estar muy satisfecho de lo que has conseguido.

 

-          La verdad es que todo ha pasado tan rápido que no he tenido mucho tiempo para asimilarlo, sólo vivo el momento tratando de hacer todo lo mejor posible. Ser padre soltero no es nada fácil.

 

-          El trabajo nunca termina, todos los días hay algo por enseñar...

 

-          ...Y descubrir.

 

-          Exacto, cuando por fin te adecuas al horario de los biberones comienzan a salir los primeros dientes y debes enseñarle a comer papillas...

 

-          Que acaban en su cabeza o en el piso.

 

-          Eso si tienes suerte, perdí la cuenta la cantidad de túnicas que Scorp me arruinó, ahora debo usar un conjuro impermeabilizante.

 

-          ¿Tú le das la comida a tu hijo?

 

-          Los fines de semana, me gusta pasar tiempo con él. – Harry comenzó a reír de pronto, lo que molestó al rubio. - ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

 

-          ¿Esta será una de esas conversaciones de bebés y pañales?

 

-          No lo creo, yo no cambio pañales. —El moreno permaneció callado—. ¿Tú sí? —Silencio absoluto—. ¿De verdad? ¿El auror más rudo del último siglo cambia pañales?

 

-          Yo no he dicho eso...

 

-          Tampoco lo has desmentido.

 

-          No es exactamente...

 

-          ¿Lo haces o no?

 

-          Más o menos. —El rubio lo miró con desconfianza—. Todo es culpa de Liz...

 

-          ¿Quién es Liz?

 

-          Mi niñera. Está determinada a fortalecer los lazos entre Albus y yo... Albus es el bebé, mi hijo menor. Me hace darle la botella, mecerlo, bañarlo y otras cosas que, por falta de tiempo, no hice con Jimmy (mi otro hijo).

 

-          ¿Permites que tu sirvienta te dé órdenes?

 

-          No es una sirvienta, es la encargada de cuidar a mis bichitos.

 

-          Espera, dijiste... ¿bichitos? —El auror se ruborizó.

 

-          Es una forma de llamarlos, ¿tú no tienes apodos cariñosos para tu hijo?

 

-          Pretendo que desarrolle su lenguaje de manera correcta, le hablo como a un adulto.

 

-          ¿Cómo le dices?

 

-          Hijo, y cuando él comience a hablar me llamará padre.

 

-          ¿No te parece demasiado formal para un niño que tiene...? ¿Qué edad tiene tu hijo?

 

-          Cumplirá un año en octubre.

 

-          Es un niño chiquito, no puedes hablarle como si fuera un potencial socio de negocios.

 

-          De esa manera se ha estilado desde siempre en mi familia.

 

-          Y eras un pagado, descuida, un pagado con perfecta pronunciación. Es un niño pequeño, no le hará mal un poco de informalidad.

 

-          ¿Pretendes enseñarme cómo educar a mi hijo?

 

-          No, sólo era un comentario. No te pongas a la defensiva.

 

-          Creo que es tiempo de pedir la cuenta.

 

-          Sí, opino lo mismo.

 

Harry estaba molesto, la noche se había desarrollado de manera tranquila, pero inexplicablemente siempre acababa discutiendo con el rubio por cualquier nimiedad.

 

***

 

El trayecto de regreso hasta la casa del Gry lo hicieron en silencio, Harry creía que no tenía por qué disculparse sólo por expresar su opinión. El rubio parecía aún enfadado.

 

Harry se marchó no bien el automóvil se detuvo, murmurando apenas un _“gracias, Malfoy”_ y sin esperar oír la respuesta.

 

***

 

Como era de esperarse, la niñera lo aguardaba despierta y alerta.

 

-          ¿Qué tal la cena? —inquirió, al verlo entrar a la sala.

 

-          Un desastre absoluto. —La chica lo miró decepcionada.

 

-          ¿Por qué?

 

-          Iba todo bien, estábamos hablando de los niños y yo hice un simple comentario y él se molestó. Siempre ha sido tan inaguanta...

 

-          Espera... ¿qué comentario?

 

-          Es una tontería. —La chica lo miró interrogante hasta que tuvo que aclararle la duda—. Le dije que la manera en que estaba criando a su hijo no era la correcta. ¡Y por eso se...!

 

-          ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?

 

-          Fue sólo un comentario al pasar.

 

-          Es lógico que se enfadara, a ningún padre le gusta que le critiquen la forma en que educa a sus hijos. Eso es algo muy personal. ¿O acaso a ti te gustaría que alguien te reclamara porque trabajas todo el día y te estás perdiendo una etapa clave en el desarrollo de Al?

 

-          ¡Pero debo mantener a esta familia!

 

-          Exacto, y así como tú tienes tus motivos él también debe tener los suyos. No puedes juzgar a alguien a priori. No me extraña que haya reaccionado de esa manera.

 

-          ¿Me estás culpando?

 

-          Sí. Harry, debes disculparte.

 

-          ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

 

-          Porque metiste la pata.

 

¾Pero...

 

-          Lo ofendiste, peor aún, heriste sus sentimientos.

 

-          No creo que Malfoy tenga... —La chica lo miró con dureza. Pero el auror se mantuvo en sus trece. Permanecieron largo rato en esa discusión, hasta que el moreno, ante la promesa de la chica de no dejarlo en paz, accedió—. ¡Está bien! Las cosas que me obligas a hacer.

 

-          Traeré pluma y pergamino.

 

-          No, espera, hay una manera más rápida. —Convocó su celular y buscó un número en las llamadas recibidas.

 

-          ¿Cómo tienes su...?

 

-          Es una larga historia... ¿Aló?

 

-          _¿Qué quieres?_

 

-          Yo... —Nunca le resultaba fácil pedir disculpas, principalmente porque odiaba reconocer que se había equivocado. Pero la chica a su lado no se perdía palabra de la llamada y lo instigaba a continuar—. Lo siento... creo que me extralimité. No debí insinuar que no sabías cómo educar a tu hijo.

 

-          _Vaya, esto no es algo que se vea todos los días, Harry Potter reconociendo un error._

 

-          No jodas, no fue fácil llamarte.

 

-          ¿ _Y, qué produjo el portento?_ —Harry miró a su niñera.

 

-          Digamos que... a mí no me gustaría que alguien me hiciera lo mismo. —Hubo una pausa del otro lado de la línea.

 

-          _De acuerdo, disculpas aceptadas. Con una condición._

 

-          ¿Cuál condición?

 

-          _Que quedemos en una nueva oportunidad_.

 

Harry no se esperaba aquello, imaginó que el rubio no querría volver a verlo después de lo ocurrido. Se quedó con el móvil pegado a su oreja, sin decir ” _esta boca es mía”._

 

-          ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué dijo? —lo apremió la squib.

 

-          Me invitó a salir nuevamente.

 

Hubo un gritito que hizo que del otro lado de la línea le preguntaran qué estaba ocurriendo.

 

-          Esto... Malfoy, yo...

 

-          Acepta, di que sí —apremió la rubia. Moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente.

 

-          Está bien, sí, iré. —La chica se lanzó sobre él aplastándolo en un abrazo.

 

-          _¿Qué sucede ahí? ¿Potter, qué es ese alboroto?_

-          Si te lo dijera no me creerías.

 

-          _¿Cómo?_

 

-          Nada, deben ser problemas de la línea.

 

-          _De acuerdo, estaremos en contacto_. _Buenas noches, Potter._

-          Buenas noches, Malfoy.

 

Cuando colgó, la chica continuaba con su pequeño ataque de alegría.

 

-          Harry, yo sabía, mi intuición nunca me falla.

 

-          Intuición, ¿de qué hablas?

 

-          De Draco, te está cortejando.

 

-          En primer lugar, no lo llames “Draco”, y en segundo, ¡por supuesto que no me está cortejando! Te recuerdo que está casado. —Harry aún no le había mencionado lo del divorcio.

 

-          Pero actúa como si estuviera interesado en ti.

 

-          No juegues. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

 

-          Precisamente, ¿no te parece extraño que de un día para otro tengan una comunicación tan fluida, que tú tengas su número de teléfono, y que él te perdone tan fácilmente una ofensa tan grave?

 

-          Estás delirando.

 

-          Le gustas.

 

-          No lo conoces.

 

-          Le gustas... —canturreó.

 

-          Tema cerrado, me voy a dormir, estoy cansado. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, aunque con la cantidad de palomitas que comiste dudo que puedas.

 

La chica continuó por lo bajo con su cantinela hasta que el mago se perdió por las escaleras.

**Scorpius**

Había llegado septiembre, con su clima más fresco y amenazas de lluvia. Harry no se había dado cuenta cómo, luego de esa segunda cita casi forzada, había comenzado a pasar tiempo con el Sly.

 

Tal vez fuera el querer compartir anécdotas de bebés —aunque eso también lo podía hacer con Ron— o que el otro mago había resultado ser un compañero bastante agradable, pero ahora disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él. El ser ambos “padres solteros” los unía de alguna forma.

 

Fue así, sin planearlo casi, que un día el rubio lo invitó a su casa. No era una invitación formal a una fiesta ni nada parecido. Sólo un _“ven a casa, hay algo que quiero enseñarte”_.

 

***

 

Se presentó en Malfoy’s Manor a la hora acordada —si algo había aprendido esos meses era que el rubio era maniático de la puntualidad—. La consabida cohorte de elfinas lo condujo hasta el estudio en donde lo esperaba el Jefe de Familia.

 

Charlaron un rato de política, pero en todo momento el rubio se veía incómodo, inquieto. Hasta que sonó una campanilla en algún lugar y el Sly se puso de pie.

 

-          Acompáñame.

 

-          ¿Adónde?

 

-          Te dije que había algo que quería mostrarte...

 

Harry lo siguió hasta el segundo piso, por pasillos interminables repletos de retratos de personajes de piel clara y cabellos rubios. Antepasados Malfoy, supuso.

 

Al rato llegaron a un ala en donde todo era blanco, las paredes, los jarrones en sus sitiales, las puertas...

 

-          Sólo te ruego una cosa, Potter.

 

-          Tú dirás.

 

-          No alces la voz.

 

Harry, cada vez más intrigado, accedió, sin saber a qué venía aquella peculiar petición.

 

El rubio dio dos golpecitos en la puerta y ésta se abrió, revelando la menuda figura de una elfina —en ese tiempo el auror había aprendido que, desde la traición de Dobby, sólo habían elfinas en la mansión.

 

-          ¿Ha despertado? —preguntó Malfoy.

 

-          Sí, amo —respondió la criatura, con su consabida vocecita chillona.

 

Ambos magos siguieron a la elfina a través de lo que a todas luces parecía ser una habitación de bebé, a juzgar por la decoración, los murales de unicornios, dragones y centauros, todo en un estilo naif para no asustar al pequeño habitante de ese reino.

 

Sobre un antiguo mueble mudador y acompañado por una mujer mayor, que Harry supuso debía ser la aya, estaba el mismo niño rubio que había visto meses atrás en la consulta de McDougall. Sólo que el niño había crecido considerablemente y ya se sostenía en pie, aunque sin soltar el brazo de la bruja.

 

No bien el padre entró en el rango de visión del niño, éste estiró sus bracitos contento y balbuceó monosílabos inconexos, pero que para el adulto debieron tener algún significado porque fue a su encuentro y le respondió.

 

-          Buenos días, Scorpius, padre ya está aquí.

 

Era una escena conmovedora. El usualmente flemático Lord Malfoy jugando con su hijo. Tal vez fuera una relación formal, pero no tenía nada de fría. El adulto le daba besitos en la coronilla y el niño respondía con gorjeos y risitas. Recién en ese momento Harry se arrepintió de sus palabras un mes atrás. Si había alguien que podía juzgar el rol de padre de Draco Malfoy, ése era su hijo, y la evaluación era notoriamente positiva.

 

-          Acércate, Potter —lo llamó, yendo a su encuentro con el niño en brazos. Cuando Harry estuvo a su lado hizo las presentaciones formales—. Harry Potter, él es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Mi hijo.

 

Si algún malintencionado hubiera querido dudar de su paternidad, no habría tenido forma, esa pequeña criatura era la réplica exacta de Draco Malfoy, mismo cabello —Harry supuso que los bucles eran cosa de infancia y que con los años se alisaría como los del padre—, la piel pálida de todos los Malfoy y unos enormes ojos de un gris apizarrado.

 

-          Hola, Scorp. - dijo el moreno, dándole un dedo que fue aprisionado por esos diminutos deditos, que intentaron llevárselo a la boca.

 

-          No, Scorpius, eso no se hace —dijo el padre, en un suave regaño. El bebé hizo un débil amago de chupar el dedo siendo nuevamente reprendido—. Regrésaselo al señor Potter, necesita su dedo. —Harry observaba la situación encantado, lentamente su dedo fue soltado—. Potter, dale las gracias.

 

-          ¿Qué?

 

-          Debe saber que hizo lo correcto.

 

-          Ap, sí. Ehh... Gracias, Scorpius.

 

El niño sonrió y ocultó su carita en el pecho de su padre.

 

-          Es un poco tímido con los extraños, supongo que con el tiempo se le pasará.

 

-          Quizás es porque no ve a mucha gente aparte de los habitantes de esta casa.

 

-          Humm. Es posible —dijo, bajando suavemente con el niño y poniéndolo en un colorido caminador con forma de dragón—. Eso me recuerda... el próximo mes es su cumpleaños. Me gustaría invitar a tus hijos.

 

-          Vaya, me halagas, pero no los conoces.

 

-          No eres el único que se ha dado cuenta que Scorp debe relacionarse con otros niños.

 

-          ¿No has pensado en una guardería?

 

-          Tampoco se trata de dejar que se relacione con cualquiera —agregó, en tono de “¿no es obvio?”—. Te enviaré la invitación de manera formal, pero considérense invitados.

 

**Los chicos Potter**

 

 

Ya que irían a su cumpleaños, Harry estimó que sería conveniente que Scorpius conociera a sus hijos. Sabía por experiencia propia que los hijos únicos eran algo territoriales y, pese a haber visto que el hijo de Malfoy era un niño muy educado, no podía predecir cómo se comportaría al ver que niños desconocidos “invadían” su casa.

 

Cuando se lo contó a la niñera, ésta no cabía en sí de felicidad.

 

-          ¡¿Quieres decir que conoceré a Draco y a su bebé?!

 

-          En primer lugar, si no quieres tener problemas con él, llámalo Lord Malfoy, es bastante frío con los desconocidos y muy aprehensivo con su hijo.

 

-          ¿Aprehensivo? ¿Es necesario que te recuerde quién me hizo quitar una camiseta porque no era de algodón?

 

-          Bueno, él lo es más aún. Y vigila a Jimmy, no quiero que le juegue una broma pesada, el hijo de Malfoy es muy tranquilo y puede asustarse.

 

-          Sí, señor —repuso, cuadrándose—. ¿Algo más?

 

-          No, creo que es todo. Hablaré con Kreacher para que les prepare algo especial.

 

-          ¿Cuándo vendrán?

 

-          El próximo sábado.

 

***

 

Harry se despertó con el llanto de un bebé. Asustado, se puso la bata y corrió a la habitación del menor de sus hijos.

 

Tras una rápida revisión, lo encontró con el pañal mojado, se lo quitó, lo mudó y se sentó un rato en la mecedora con él. Recién un cuarto de hora más tarde lo pudo regresar a su cama, completamente dormido.

 

Enojado, se fue a buscar a la niñera, que dormía en la habitación de al lado y, por si ello no bastara, tenía un intercomunicador de bebé. Pero al encender la luz trocó su enfado por preocupación. La chica estaba destapada y ardía en fiebre.

 

No sabía nada sobre salud squib y no tenía a quién recurrir a esa hora. Además, lo poco que sabía de la familia de la chica era que se avergonzaban de ella por su condición.

 

Miró la hora, estaba por amanecer, dejó a la chica al cuidado de Kreacher y se apareció en La Madriguera.

 

***

 

Molly, quien le había tomado aprecio a la chica, se ofreció a cuidarla. Pero Harry estaba preocupado porque no tenía quién le viera a los niños, finalmente se rindió a los hechos y debió enviar una lechuza a su secretaria anunciando que ese día no iría a trabajar.

 

Los más felices con la noticia fueron los niños, que no estaban acostumbrados a tener a papá en casa un día de semana. Jimmy correteó por todos lados, mostrándole las piruetas que había aprendido en su diminuta escoba de juguete, sin dejar de gritar “Papi, papi, mírame, papi”.

 

Albus, aún demasiado pequeño para alborotar, permanecía en su sillita, agitando una varita de pega de la que salían pompas de jabón, las alcanzaba con sus manitas y miraba asombrado cuando se reventaban.

 

Fue un día largo, con constantes llamadas vía flú de Annabelle, pero apacible, en momentos como esos le daban ganas de dejar de trabajar (al menos por un par de años) y dedicarse a sus hijos por completo.

 

***

 

Luego de acostar a los niños y encargárselos a Kreacher se apareció por casa de sus suegros, había buenas noticias, la fiebre casi había remitido, pero la chica no estaba curada del todo, debía pasar un par de días más en La Madriguera.

 

-          No es justo.

 

-          Es por tu bien, y el de los niños.

 

-          Pero, mañana...

 

-          Tendrás otra oportunidad de conocerlo.

 

-          Pero yo quería... —reclamó entre pucheros.

 

-          Liz, no seas niña —la reprendió, divertido el auror.

 

-          Sólo quería conocerlo, no te lo iba a quitar.

 

-          Otra vez con eso. Te lo dije, él está casado.

 

-          Aún no acabo de comprender todo eso, pero te aseguro que él está interesado en ti.

 

-          Deliras, Draco y yo sólo somos...

 

-          ¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo le llamas Draco? – replicó con picardía.

 

-          Dije Malfoy, debiste oír mal. Él y yo sólo somos amigos. —Le besó la frente y le acomodó la cobija—. Tómate las pociones que te dé Molly y no la importunes con tu desquiciadas teorías.

 

Pero la chica, quizás por los resabios de la fiebre, no se pudo contener.

 

-          Harry y Draco son novios —canturreó destempladamente—. Harry y Draco son novios...

 

El auror se ruborizó y salió presuroso de la habitación que en otro tiempo fue de Percy.

 

***

 

El sábado llegó y, pese a haber ordenado a Kreacher hacer un aseo profundo a la casa, de toda maneras estaba un poco inseguro. Si algo conocía del Sly era su meticulosidad para hallar defectos.

 

Los Malfoy llegarían a la hora del almuerzo, por lo que tenía por lo menos cinco horas para ponerse nervioso. Aunque tal vez el comentario de la chica el día anterior tuviera algo que ver, él sí estaba al tanto del divorcio del mago y debía reconocer que sus actitudes se prestaban para pensar que lo estaba... ¿cortejando?

 

Se dijo que eran delirios febriles de la rubia. Que lo único que lo unía al otro mago era la devoción que ambos profesaban a sus respectivos hijos.

 

***

 

En la medida que transcurrió la mañana sus temores se fueron diluyendo, los chicos tenían el poder de calmarlo. Mejor dicho, Al. Jimmy siempre lo mantenía con el alma en vilo. Pero en suma, le hacían olvidarse de los problemas.

 

Estaba tendido sobre sus espaldas, con el bebé sobre su pecho, haciéndole caballito y Jimmy jugando a quitarle los zapatos. Cuando Kreacher anunció, con su voz más solemne, que:

 

-          Los señores Malfoy han llegado.

 

-          Diles que esperen un segundo, Kreacher —dijo, apresurándose a dejar a dejar a Albus en su sillita.

 

-          Ya están aquí, Amo.

 

-          ¿Qué? —exclamó, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y... yéndose de bruces al suelo. Jimmy le había atado los cordones de sus zapatos entre sí—. Buenas tardes, Malfoy —saludó, desde la alfombra, completamente abochornado. El elfo le desató los cordones y lo ayudó a incorporarse, pero ello no hizo que se le fuera la vergüenza. Máxime porque los tres niños se reían sonoramente de él.

 

Le estrechó la mano a Malfoy, completamente ruborizado, quien llevaba de la mano a un pequeño vestido de impecable túnica azul rey.

 

-          Buenas tardes, Scorpius —saludó, poniéndose a su altura—. ¿Ya caminas?

 

El niño le dio la mano igual que su padre, y le sonrió.

 

-          Lo hace con algo de ayuda —explicó el orgulloso padre, una vez el moreno volvió a alzarse.

 

Harry se dio cuenta que estaba mirando más de lo que era amable a su visitante cuando sintió un tirón a la altura de su rodilla, era un pequeño pelirrojo con cara de inocencia, ello nunca era bueno.

 

-          Papi, ¿Quen e´ e´te señor? —preguntó, aún tenía dificultades con algunas letras.

 

-          James, él es Lord Malfoy, un amigo de papi. —Jimmy le dio la mano, divertido—. Y él —le presentó al niño de tez pálida que cargaba un dragón de peluche— es Scorpius. Su hijo. —El pelirrojo repitió el saludo, casi sin aguantarse la risa, luego salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

 

El primero en darse cuenta de qué iba todo fue Scorpius, que miró su manita y luego a su padre, y balbuceó algunos monosílabos. El adulto revisó su propia mano, manchada de amarillo. El anfitrión quería morirse, por si no le bastara la vergüenza de haber sido pillado tirado en el piso, la caída y ahora esto. Tendría una conversación muy seria con su primogénito más tarde, por el momento tenía que solucionar la travesura de su hijo.

 

Le tomó la mano al rubio mayor, pasó su índice por la palma y la llevó hasta su boca.

 

-          Es curry, debió escalar hasta la alacena.

 

-          Deberías ponerle seguro —dijo el mago, algo molesto, limpiándole la manita a su hijo.

 

-          Los tienen, cada puerta y cajón en esta casa, pero siempre consigue burlarlos. Debe haberse inventado un conjuro...

 

-          ¿Ya ha tenido manifestaciones de magia?

 

-          Sí, empezó a los dos años, pero no pasaban de convocar algún juguete.

 

-          ¿No le has enseñado a controlarla? —inquirió, tomando a su hijo en brazos.

 

Ése es el problema, que sabe... —Les llegaron unos gorjeos exigiendo atención. Harry sonrió—. Ya has conocido al bromista, déjame presentarte al bebé. —Lo sacó de la sillita, lo besó sonoramente en la mejilla y lo acomodó en sus brazos—. Él es Albus Severus. Mi bichito.

 

-          ¿Albus... Severus? —El rubio mayor lo miró interrogante.

 

-          Sí, se lo puse por ellos. Es una especie de homenaje.

 

Los dos niños quedaron a la misma altura, Scorpius le habló con entusiasmo en su lenguaje de monosílabos al pequeño Al, que le sonrió y agitó sus manitas. Haciendo globitos y gorjeos.

 

-          Creo que se están presentando —acotó, divertido, el auror.

 

-          Es extraño, Scorp suele ser muy tímido con los desconocidos.

 

-          Por lo visto no con Al, parece que se llevan muy bien. Ven, los dejaremos solos para que jueguen.

 

-          ¿Será seguro?

 

-          Kreacher los cuidará.

 

-          ¿Y esa famosa niñera de la que tanto hablas?

 

-          Está enferma, mi suegra la está cuidando, yo no puedo encargarme de todo.

 

-          Y además podría contagiar a los niños.

 

-          Sí, yo pensé en lo mismo, sobre todo Jimmy que es tan inquieto, no comprende un “no la molestes porque tiene gripe”.

 

 

 

Dejaron a los niños a cargo del elfo y se retiraron.

 

Antes de salir el auror dio un último vistazo, su bebé se veía muy animado compartiendo sus balbuceos con el pequeño rubio.

 

Se preguntó que tenían los Malfoys que parecía imposible huir de su encanto.

 

 

Continuará…

 


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero me disculpen por la demora, pero las festividades me han tenido ocupada en otros menesteres.
> 
> Para las que siguen "In Joy an Sorrow" les informo que estoy inmersa en el chap, pero que aún tardaré un poquito más porque quiero resolver el misterio que oculta Harry en un solo chap y hay una escena que es algo delicada de escribir.
> 
> Besos, Haru.
> 
> Y felices fiestas de fin de año!!

***

 

 

 

-          Creo que no habrá problemas el día del cumpleaños, al parecer Al y Scorpius se cayeron bien. – comentó Harry, hizo una pausa para dejar su taza de café en la mesita. – Hay sólo una cosa que quería tratar contigo antes.

 

-          Tú dirás.

 

-          Se trata de... mi ahijado Teddy, Teddy Lupin.

 

-          ¿Lupin?

 

-          Si, es el hijo de Remus con...

 

-          Mi prima Tonks... estoy al tanto de la historia. – el tono de voz del rubio se volvió serio abruptamente, lo que hizo que Harry se pusiera nervioso, no sabía como iba a reaccionar el otro mago ante lo que estaba a punto de pedir.

 

-          Verás, Teddy es parte de mi familia, es como un hijo más y...

 

-          Me pones en una situación un tanto incómoda, Potter. La relación de mi madre con su hermana Andrómeda se rompió hace más de treinta años.

 

-          Entiendo pero, es un niño. ¿Es justo que pague por decisiones que tomamos los adultos?

 

-          Todo lo que puedo hacer es preparar el terreno y deslizar sutilmente el tema, el resto dependerá de  mi madre.

 

-          De acuerdo, te lo agradezco.

 

-          No te adelantes, Potter. Mi madre es quien tiene la última palabra.

 

-          Y... ¿Habrá muchos niños más?

 

-          No, sólo Carmilla Zabini, y Vince y Rup Goyle.

 

-          ¿Hijos de Gregory Goyle?

 

-          Sí, se casó con Milly.

 

El auror se vio en serios aprietos para no hacer un comentario de mal gusto. Se bebió el contenido casi completo de su taza de café tratando de disimular.

 

-          Tienes una casa muy bonita.

 

-          No trates de ser amable, ha de parecerte una caja de cerillos comparada con la tuya.

 

-          Tal vez, pero tiene su encanto, es acogedora.

 

-          Lo que me recuerda... ¿cómo fue que te compraste un cottage?

 

-          ¿Te refieres a la propiedad de Brockworth? Es una larga historia.

 

-          Siempre dices lo mismo.

 

-          Pues, ésta lo es. Quizás algún día te la cuente.

 

-          ¿Por qué no hoy?

 

-          Hoy no, ya es hora de retirarnos. —El moreno dejó escapar un... “¿Tan pronto?” que hizo sonreír al Sly—. Scorp acostumbra ir a la cama antes de las ocho.

 

Harry miró su reloj y comprobó que, en efecto, pasaban de las siete. La tarde se le había pasado volando.

 

Subieron a buscar a los niños y los encontraron sentados “charlando” animadamente.

 

-          ¿Cómo se sentó? Al aún no puede hacerlo por sí solo—comentó, pasmado, observándolos desde la puerta.

 

-          Scorpius debió ayudarlo.

 

Los adultos se quedaron a prudente distancia viéndolos interactuar, compartiendo el dragón de peluche y el chupete.

 

-          Scorpius ya no usa chupete —susurró, preocupado.

 

-          Déjalo, por una vez no le hará daño.

 

-          Pero están intercambiando saliva —alegó, asqueado.

 

-          Al está sano, si es lo que te preocupa.

 

-          Creo que ya se han hecho amigos.

 

-          El problema ahora será separarlos.

 

En efecto, ambos niños se echaron a llorar cuando sus padres los alzaron, Scorp balbuceaba en su peculiar lenguaje estirando sus bracitos y el moreno se aferraba al peluche con desesperación.

 

-          Esto no será sencillo —presagió el auror, meciendo infructuosamente a su hijo.

 

-          Supongo que ahora será útil ese chupete.

 

-          Puedes llevártelo.

 

Al moreno le partía el corazón ver los lagrimones cayendo por los ojos de su hijo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Luego de despedir a los visitantes se sentó en la mecedora y llamó al elfo para que le preparara una botella de leche.

 

El niño tardó en calmarse y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, se rehusó a soltar el peluche. Malfoy había optado por regalárselo y el pequeño Scorp pareció estar de acuerdo con ello.

**Cumpleaños**

El ocho de octubre llegó muy rápido —el cumpleaños de Scorpius era el cinco, pero se celebró el sábado siguiente.

 

Finalmente Narcissa Malfoy había accedido a invitar a su sobrino nieto, sin embargo aún no se encontró preparada para reanudar de buenas a primeras la relación con su hermana. Harry comprendió que ese reencuentro tomaría algo de tiempo, pero confió en que el encanto de su ahijado obrara el milagro. Por lo pronto se apareció con un ramo de flores como ofrenda de paz.

 

Harry llevó a los chicos con algo de temor a que no encajaran con el resto de los invitados.

 

Si bien hubo un pequeño altercado con Jimmy —que tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que los gemelos— cuando estos corrieron a interrogar a Teddy sobre su color de pelo (el pelirrojo les dio un empujón), esto no pasó a mayores. Teddy, que era más sociable que su amigo, los reunió a todos en la alfombra y comenzó a transformar su nariz. 

 

El cumpleañero, Carmilla y Albus, que eran los más pequeños, fueron sentados en el medio de la sala de juegos rodeados de peluches, pelotas y cubos de colores.

 

Harry estaba inquieto, no le gustaba dejar a los niños a solas en una casa prácticamente desconocida, pero el rubio le aseguró que tenía a su batallón de elfinas a cargo.

 

Narcissa Malfoy respondió a su saludo con cortesía. Luego de tanto tiempo tratando a Andrómeda, podía ver el asombroso parecido entre ambas hermanas, como los ojos azules y la fina barbilla. Cuando Teddy la saludó, con su acostumbrada corrección, el auror esperó ver alguna reacción, pero la señora Malfoy, al igual que su hijo sabía ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos

 

Hacía alrededor de seis años que no veía a los amigos de Malfoy. Pansy Zabinni estaba guapísima, con el cabello muy corto y una ceñida túnica violeta. De no saberlo, jamás habría adivinado que había sido madre hacía apenas ocho meses. La bruja lo saludó con una sonrisa demasiado sospechosa. Su esposo en tanto, le dio un poco amistoso apretón de manos.

 

Millicent y Gregory Goyle no se acercaron, apenas lo saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza. Harry se preguntó si Goyle aún lo culparía de la muerte de Crabbe.

 

-          ¿Divirtiéndote? —lo abordó el anfitrión.

 

-          No te imaginas cuánto —ironizó—. Creo que no fue una buena idea después de todo. Voy a ver a los niños.

 

-          Cálmate, Están bajo la supervisión de Eco.

 

-          ¿Quién?

 

-          La mayor de mis elfinas, es muy responsable.

 

-          Albus se pone muy nervioso cuando está en lugares desconocidos.

 

-          Está bien, iré contigo.

 

Lo acompañó de regreso a la sala de juegos.

 

***

 

Los niños estaban sentados alrededor de una de las elfinas —Harry supuso que ésa sería Eco— que hacía unas enormes burbujas, que al pincharlas estallaban en chispas de colores.

 

-          ¿Estás tranquilo ahora?

 

El auror suspiró aliviado.

 

-          Sí, sólo de momento —advirtió.

 

***

 

A las cuatro en punto los invitados fueron conducidos por Clío al “Salón Terracota”. Los más fascinados con la decoración fueron los niños mayores, señalando las esferas brillantes que flotaban en el aire y los murales con hadas y unicornios que correteaban por las cuatro paredes. Los bebés manoteaban para quitarse los gorritos de tela. El festejado en cambio, permanecía en la cabecera muy compuesto con su sombrerito oriental y su trajecito blanco perla.

 

Pese a su abrupto inicio, los gemelos Goyle y Jimmy —alentados por Teddy— habían hecho las paces y granjearon cierta complicidad.

 

Luego de cantar el “ _Cumpleaños Feliz”_ y tras tres intentos de apagar la única velita del pastel —el pequeño torcía su labio inferior y soplaba de lado—, comenzó la diversión —o el desastre, dependiendo del punto de vista—. A sugerencia del pelirrojo, los cuatro chicos mayores —para horror de los padres— iniciaron una guerra de comida. Carmilla Zabinni, que se vio complicada con su diminuta cuchara, resolvió que era más práctico comer con sus dos manos, Albus celebró la idea copiándola, acertándole a la boca de tanto en tanto. El único que se comportaba, mirando el caos con desconcierto e intentando vérselas con su cuchara, era Scorpius.

 

Los padres entraron en acción, intentando controlar a sus vástagos, pero fue demasiado tarde, Lord Malfoy lucía enfadado y ni las excusas esgrimidas por los invitados lo calmaron.

 

Harry, completamente abochornado, se encargó primero del bebé y luego llamó al orden a su hijo mayor y a su ahijado, pero no le resultó tan sencillo, tuvo que recurrir a la amenaza de no llevarlos al parque en un mes para que se aquietaran.

 

Recogido rápidamente el estropicio por las elfinas llegó el momento de abrir los regalos: hubo ropa, juguetes, libros de cuentos, quedando para último lugar los regalos de Malfoy padre. El más llamativo era una escoba de juguete personalizada, con una diminuta matrícula que ponía Scorpius 1. Para desaliento del padre, el niño no le prestó mucha atención, en cambio no se separó de un hipogrifo de peluche que le regaló Harry a nombre de Teddy.

 

-          Supongo que es muy pequeño —comentó el rubio al auror.

 

-          Debe depender de cada niño, Jimmy tuvo su primera escoba apenas aprendió a caminar y desde ese día no se ha separado de ella.

 

***

 

Hubo una larga sesión de fotografías del festejado con cada uno de los invitados y los regalos. Scorpius se veía un tanto incómodo rodeado de tanta gente, pese a que conocía a algunos de ellos por separado, como Carmilla, Albus o los gemelos.

 

A Harry le había caído bien el niño, se imaginaba al Sly cuando pequeño, antes de convertirse en un niño mimado. Lamentó que pareciera tan solitario.

 

Al despedirse, y luego que el moreno se disculpara encarecidamente, Malfoy padre le hizo un curioso comentario.

 

-          Scorpius y tu hijo parecen llevarse muy bien.

 

-          ¿Jimmy? —preguntó extrañado. A lo que el rubio rodó los ojos.

 

-          No, el pequeño, Albus.

 

-          Ah, sí, desde ese día en que fueron a casa. Al no se separa de ese peluche ni para dormir.

 

-          A Scorpius le gustaba mucho, pero por lo visto no tuvo inconveniente en regalárselo. Mira, Potter, como habrás visto hoy, mi hijo es un niño callado, que no se le da muy bien socializar. Por algún motivo ha congeniado con el tuyo, cosa que no ha sucedido con los hijos de Greg ni Blaise. Basado en eso, me gustaría que nuestros hijos se vieran con algo de frecuencia.

 

-          ¿Nos estás invitando a visitarlos?

 

-          Sí, si tus compromisos con los Weasley te lo permiten. – dijo, con retintín.

 

El auror no encontró motivos para rehusar, en especial porque lo que el rubio decía era verdad; Albus parecía divertirse con el pequeño Scorp.

 

-          De acuerdo, estaremos en contacto.

 

**Confesiones**

 

La amistad de los niños desembocó inevitablemente en una mayor cercanía de los padres, Teddy y Jimmy correteaban tras Clío en pos de dulces y galletas, Scorpius y Albus se quedaban en la sala de juegos (supervisados por las elfinas), mientras los adultos compartían un café en el estudio del anfitrión.

 

Así pasó el tiempo, hasta que una noche (Malfoy había invitado a los niños a quedarse a dormir) los adultos compartían un par de copas en el estudio.

 

Harry estaba un poco colapsado, había problemas en el cuartel lo que lo obligaba a permanecer más tiempo en su oficina, por lo que casi no veía a los niños.

 

-          ... si Ginny estuviera, me apuntaría con su dedo diciendo “te lo dije” —dijo, haciendo la mímica.

 

-          ¿Y eso por qué?

 

-          Ella en realidad no quería tener hijos porque "eso arruinaría nuestras carreras", no quería postergar su vida por criar niños como lo hizo Molly.

 

-          ¿Cómo es que tuvieron dos hijos si ella pensaba así?

 

-          Bueno, es un poco incómodo confesarlo pero, el embarazo de James fue el motivo de nuestro matrimonio. Yo siempre quise una familia numerosa y consideraba que lo mejor era tener los niños seguidos, me tomó dos años de súplicas que aceptara volver a embarazarse y cuando eso sucedió, ella juró que sería el último.

 

-          ¿De manera que te gustan los bebés? —Harry sonrió, un poco nublado por el alcohol.

 

-          Como todo el reino sabe, no tuve una infancia fácil. Después de haber sobrevivido a la guerra, me encontré con que era dueño de mi vida por primera vez y no me cupo duda de que lo más que deseaba era formar una gran familia, como la que Voldemort me arrebató.

 

-          De valiente león has pasado a mamá gallina.

 

-          A mucha honra. Mis bichitos son lo más importante que tengo en la vida.

 

-          ¿Y tu carrera?

 

-          Es importante, pero no lo principal, si tuviera que elegir escogería mi familia sin dudarlo. —Harry bebió de su copa y caviló mucho antes de hacer la pregunta que lo rondaba desde hacía un tiempo—. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

 

-          ¿Con respecto a qué?

 

-          Tu familia...

 

-          Mi familia la componen mi madre y mi hijo.

 

-          ¿Y tú esposa?

 

-          Ex-esposa —aclaró rudamente el rubio.

 

-          ¿Qué te llevó a poner término al enlace? Dices que amas a tu hijo, pero los niños necesitan a su madre, yo lo sé muy bien. Sobretodo un niño tan pequeño como Scorp.

 

-          Hay ocasiones en que los hijos están mejor lejos de sus madres —repuso, con amargura.

 

-          Oh, lo siento.

 

-          Yo no lo siento, Scorpius es un niño amado y feliz. Todos mis esfuerzos han valido la pena.

 

-          ¿Esfuerzos?

 

-          Es una...

 

-          Siempre lo resuelves todo con eso de “es una larga historia”, ¿cuándo me lo contarás?

 

-          Eres un metiche, Potter —dijo el anfitrión, en un tono inusualmente cálido, tal vez culpa de la bebida—. Ya te lo he dicho, no es un secreto. —Acabó su copa de una vez y comenzó su relato—. Me casé a los veinte, el compromiso estaba fijado desde hacía años. Por un momento creí que éste se rompería pero los Greengrass mantuvieron su palabra pese a que nuestro nombre estaba por los suelos. Irónicamente, Astoria se había enamorado de mí e insistió en el enlace pese a que sus padres deseaban desistirse. Finalmente primó el capricho de ella. Yo no deseaba hacerlo, sabía que jamás podría amarla.

 

-          ¿Por qué tan drástico? Uno no manda en los sentimientos, con el tiempo tal vez habrías llegado a quererla.

 

Harry vio cómo el rubio pareció tener una lucha interna, hasta que se quitó la máscara y se confesó...

 

-          Yo prefiero a los hombres, Potter —terció Malfoy, con severidad. En ese punto Harry jadeó sin darse cuenta.

 

Hubo una larga pausa, en la que el rubio rellenó las copas. El moreno caviló sin decidir qué decir.

 

-          Pero... entonces ¿Por qué no te casaste con un mago?

 

-          Mi matrimonio fue arreglado cuando era niño, cuando aún no me daba cuenta del todo que me iban más las varitas que los calderos... Además, aunque hubiera sido libre, la persona de la que estaba enamorado no estaba disponible. —Harry se asombró y se le escapó un "siempre pensé que nadie se te resistiría"—. Me halaga tu confianza en mis encantos, pero hubo un chico que nunca se enteró de mi existencia, por más que yo me esmerara en conseguir su atención.

 

Harry se preguntó sobre ese chico y si lo habría conocido porque, hasta donde él sabía, todos en Sly besaban el suelo que el rubio pisaba. Sin aguantarse, le preguntó, con algo de resentimiento, por qué no buscaba a ese gran amor ahora que estaba libre. Por qué no le decía que lo amaba y se dejaba de tontear. Malfoy respondió que tal vez lo hiciera, a su tiempo. Lo que hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco mal, aunque detestara reconocerlo, comenzaba a sentir cosas por el rubio que lo confundían.

 

Las confesiones continuaron, Harry se asombró del grado de confianza que habían alcanzado y lo bien que se sentía con el rubio.

 

El Sly le contó el motivo de su divorcio. Que le dedicaba todo su tiempo al trabajo descuidando a su esposa. Un par de años atrás, en un viaje con su hermana, Astoria conoció a alguien e inició una relación paralela, cuando Draco se enteró y la enfrentó ella le pidió el divorcio, el rubio aceptó porque en el fondo no era feliz con ese matrimonio, pero ante todo debía asegurar la descendencia, por lo que le puso como condición que tuvieran un hijo.

 

 

**La Invitación**

 

Marcó el número por cuarta vez ese día, sólo para colgar al primer timbrazo. Aún no estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. Finalmente – y tras hacer el amago de marcar nuevamente - guardó el Smartphone y regresó a su almuerzo.

 

Si bien solía comer en la cafetería del ministerio – mejor dicho, acostumbraba pedir que le subieran algo hasta su despacho – esta vez decidió tomarse íntegramente la hora que le correspondía y, por si esto fuera poco, hacerlo en un restaurant muggle. Diciéndose que necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco y repitiéndose mentalmente que ello _en nada_ se relacionaba al hecho de que su lugar de trabajo sufría de interferencia producto del flujo mágico de todo el edificio.

 

La primera vez que oyó la melodía no acusó recibo puesto que rara vez recibía llamadas, cuando ésta comenzó aumentar su intensidad y a vibrar en el interior del bolsillo de su túnica – convenientemente conjurada para tener la apariencia de un simple traje muggle – enrojeció y se apresuró a responder.

 

-          Diga – balbuceó, con su corazón latiendo un pelín más fuerte tras leer esas cinco letras en la pantalla.

 

-          _Espero que tengas una buena excusa para interrumpir mi junta con lo coreanos, Potter. –_ dijo la voz, desde el otro lado de la línea _._

 

-          No seas farsante, sé muy bien que apagas tu celular cuando no deseas ser molestado - replicó, maravillándose por que su voz se oyera firme y jocosa pese a los nervios.

 

-          _No te preguntaré como fue que averiguaste eso. En lugar de ello preferiría que me respondieras porqué el aparentemente serio y mal humorado Jefe de Aurores se dedica a hacer llamadas pérdidas en su horario de almuerzo._  

 

-          Esto... – carraspeó para aclararse la voz y darse ánimos, después de todo, su propuesta era absolutamente inocente... ¿verdad? - ¿Tienes algún compromiso para el sábado 19 de febrero?

 

-          _No sabría decirte, dame un momento. –_ lo oyó tipear y exclamar _Humm_ un par de veces antes de agregar _. – No, hasta el momento no hay nada agendado. ¿A que viene tu arranque de curiosidad?_  

 

-          Verás... – dijo, haciendo un bollito con la servilleta de papel. Repitiéndole a sus nervios, por enésima vez ese día, que era una simple invitación, que no tenían porqué hacer semejante alboroto. – Ese día celebraremos el cumpleaños de Albus y pensé que tal vez...

 

-          _No es necesario devolver la mano, Potter._

 

-          ¡No lo hago por eso! – exclamó, repentinamente enfadado. Con lo que le había costado atreverse a hacer esa puta llamada y ahora el hurón lo malentendía todo. – Es que Al está tan apegado a Scorpius y pensé que seria...

 

-          ¿ _Debo suponer que estará la prole pelirroja en pleno_?

 

-          No puedo creer que aún mantengas tus añejos prejuicios, Malfoy. – espetó, un poco desilusionado.

-          _No quiero exponer a mi hijo a desplantes de parte de cierta comadreja, concordarás conmigo en que tengo motivos de sobra para..._

 

-          Tú también le has dado motivos a Ron, pero aún así confío en que _ambos_ sabrán comportarse.

 

El rubio se tomó un eterno minuto antes de responder.

 

-          _De acuerdo. ¿A que hora en tu casa?_

 

-          Mi casa es muy pequeña... he alquilado el salón de _Florean Fortescue_. Yo creo que a eso de las tres o tres y media es buena hora para llegar.

 

-          _De acuerdo, allí estaremos. Potter_...

 

-          ¿Si?

 

-          _Espero que ni Scorpius ni yo nos arrepintamos._ – El moreno rodó los ojos.

 

-          Nos vemos, Malfoy.

-          _Nos vemos, Potter._

 

# Aniversario(s)

 

En febrero de 2007 no sólo se verificó el cumpleaños número uno de Albus Severus Potter, sino que también el primer año de viudez de Harry. Entre otras cosas más, que inevitablemente desembocaron en que el auror experimentara sentimientos encontrados.

 

Fue Hermione – nunca se acostumbraría a llamarla “concuñada” – la primera en reparar en ello. Ocurrió durante una de sus acostumbradas visitas domingueras a la casa de sus amigos. Harry no contaba con que la suspicaz mente de su amiga nunca dejaba de trabajar. La bruja lo cogió disimuladamente de un brazo, lo remolcó a la cocina - con la excusa de ir por más galletas para los niños – y se sentó junto a él en la mesa.

 

¾No sé de qué hablas, Herms. – arguyó, haciéndose el desentendido ante el interrogatorio.

 

¾Por favor, Harry, hace mucho tiempo que estás extraño. – dijo, cogiendo la mano del mago con la suya. – puedes confiar en mí.

 

El Gry se resistió largamente pero la mujer, merced a su consabida insistencia, consiguió que éste desahogara sus sentimientos. No fue sencillo, el auror no sabía muy bien como verbalizar aquello que oprimía su pecho y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, fue sólo bajo la condición de que Ron jamás se enteraría.

 

Luego de la extensa charla en la cocina – y a instancias de su amiga – Harry se atrevió a contarle a Ron de la asistencia de Draco Malfoy a la celebración. No fue nada sencillo, por si no hubiera tomado bastante tiempo calmarlo, Hermione tuvo que detenerlo cuando intentó someter a Harry a una prueba que – el pelirrojo aseguró – daría como resultado que el auror estaba bajo el maleficio _Imperius_.

 

Hacerlo entrar en razón tomó bastante tiempo. – y la amenaza de parte de Mione de enviarlo a dormir una semana al sillón – Por lo pronto lo único que el moreno consiguió fue la promesa de que su amigo no provocaría al Slytherin.

 

-          Pero si él se mete conmigo o con alguien de la familia regresará a su estirada mansión arrastrándose como la babosa que es. – sentenció.

 

Harry rogó a Merlín, Godric Gryffindor y al espíritu de Albus Dumbledore porque la fiesta de su bebé se desarrollara en paz y – en lo posible – sin lesionados que lamentar.

 

***

 

En un comienzo la nueva generación de Weasleys celebraba sus cumpleaños en _La_ _Madriguera_ , pero a medida que los primos fueron creciendo - e invitando a multitud de compañeros y amigos - Hermione se dio cuenta que ello era una gran carga, no sólo para Molly sino que para todas las nueras que debían encargarse de la decoración, los preparativos, la comida y la entretención. Por lo que, tras una reunión familiar, se decidió que en lo sucesivo las fiestas infantiles se realizarían fuera.

 

***

 

El 19 de febrero llegó inexorablemente, lo que disparó el nerviosismo de Harry, cuestionándose que había pasado por su cabeza cuando invitó al rubio a la celebración. El problema era que lo sabía muy bien, pero le estaba costando horrores aceptarlo.

 

Se cambió tres veces de ropa, quedándose con unos jeans nuevos y un sweater bermellón – _porque después de todo, es un cumpleaños infantil, no una cena de gala_ \- se dijo decidido, mirando la túnica verde esmeralda tirada sobre la cama, que se acababa de quitar.

 

James, a quien Liz había vestido un rato antes, había desaparecido. Como cada vez que esto ocurría, su padre debió recurrir a Kreacher. Un minuto después el elfo aparecía con el pelirrojo cogido de su mano, peleando por soltarse. El chico traía los bajos de su túnica desgarrados resultado de su reciente incursión en uno de los árboles del patio.

 

-          Supongo que no puedo culparte a ti. – farfulló el adulto, mientras lo desvestía, aunque parecía más hablar consigo mismo que con su hijo. – la culpa es de los genes. Escúchame Jimmy, te voy a poner otra túnica, pero no quiero que vuelvas a escalar el árbol. ¿Entendido? - La sonrisa chimuela que recibió por respuesta no auguraba nada bueno.

 

Al por su parte estaba muy tranquilo, jugando con los cubos y esferas de su andador multicolor.

 

***

 

En un par de ocasiones tuvo la tentación de darle el día libre a Liz. Temía - mejor dicho estaba seguro - que la chica armara un alboroto al ver al rubio. Pero aquello habría sido una crueldad, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que la niñera quería a su Benjamín, por lo que debió negociar.

 

-          Liz, escúchame y no te emociones.

 

-          ¿Pasa algo malo?

 

-          Pues, más o menos. He invitado a Malfoy y a su hijo al cumpleaños de Al y... – la chica lo miró con los ojitos iluminados, el moreno temió lo que podría estar pasando por la rubia cabeza en ese momento.

 

-          ¿Me lo presentarás? Porfis, porfis, di que si... – chilló la chica, dando saltitos.

 

El moreno suspiró y se dio por vencido.

 

-          Está bien, te lo presentaré, si prometes comportarte.

 

-          Yo siempre me comporto...

 

-          ¿Cómo ahora?

 

-          Anda, Harry. Prometo portarme bien.

 

-          Mas te vale, Malfoy es muy quisquilloso y puede ser muy borde cuando se lo propone. Así que nada de chillidos... – la rubia asintió - ni autógrafos, ni fotografías. – esto no le cayó tan bien a la niñera.

 

-          ¿Ni una pequeñita, para mi buró? – el auror la miró con cara de circunstancias. – ok, nada de fotos.

 

-          Liz. La situación es bastante complicada, porque entre Malfoy y los Weasley... especialmente Ron, nunca ha habido buenas relaciones. Esto puede resultar un completo desastre, pero no podía dejar de invitar a Malfoy, porque es el padre de Scorp y ya sabes que Al lo adora...

 

-          Si, por supuesto, ese es el único motivo por el que lo invitas. – El auror rodó los ojos ante el comentario de la chica, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

-          Como decía, antes de ser interrumpido arteramente... Necesito un par de ojos extra, si ves a esos dos en algo extraño quiero que me avises _disimuladamente_.

 

-          Cuenta con ello. ¡Merlín, voy a conocer a Draco Malfoy!

 

El canturreo de la squib casi hizo que el moreno se replanteara su resolución.

 

 

Continuará…


	6. VI

 

***

 

Hermione se había comprometido a acompañarlo a recibir a los invitados, por lo que ellos fueron los primeros en arribar. La bruja le dio un gran abrazo y le susurró al oído _todo saldrá bien_. Ron por su parte sólo lo estrechó en silencio, el moreno supuso que aleccionado por su esposa.

 

Liz, aún un poco acelerada, entretenía a los chicos relatándoles una historia de dragones, con caracterización incluida. Harry los espiaba de lejos, nunca se cansaría de ver a sus niños.

 

James, con su sempiterna cara de estar planeando nuevas travesuras, remarcada por

su sonrisa chimuela y esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que llamaban a pellizcárselas. Como su primogénito, James siempre tendría un rinconcito especial en su corazón, sin embargo desde su complicado nacimiento, el que acaparaba su atención era el pequeño Al. Después de tantos desvelos y preocupaciones atesoraba cada pequeño progreso de su hijo, desde sus gorjeos hasta aquella chispa de vivacidad que había comenzado a habitar en esos enormes ojos verdes desde hacía un par de meses.

 

Todas las mujeres de la familia –incluida Liz – le habían dicho que aun era muy pronto para que el pequeño caminara, que apenas tenía diez meses en edad corregida y que era posible que tardara todavía más por su delicada salud. Harry sabía que las comparaciones eran odiosas, pero no podía evitar que se le encogiera el corazón al ver lo diferente que era el bebé de su hiperactivo hijo mayor o su legión de primos. El miedo a que arrastrara las secuelas del nacimiento prematuro de por vida lo atenazaban cada cierto tiempo, pero en especial cuando la familia se reunía en pleno.

 

Los segundos en llegar fueron George, una grávida Angelina y su hijito Fred y tras ellos Andrómeda y Teddy. Con el consiguiente escándalo de Jim que no volvió a prestar atención al cuento y se dedicó a jugar al escondite inglés con el pequeño metamorfo.

 

Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de bulliciosas brujitas y pequeños magos, que correteaban por todo el lugar. Poniendo a Harry más y más nervioso, cada vez que las puertas se abrían contenía la respiración, sólo para exhalar un segundo después un poco... ¿decepcionado? Estaba empezando a creer que el empresario no acudiría a la fiesta. Se dijo que lo sentía por Al, ya que se notaba lo mucho que su bichito se había apegado al niño.

 

A las tres y media hizo su aparición el motivo de sus desvelos. Vestía impecablemente, como siempre, con una túnica del mismo gris tormenta que sus ojos. Al verlo Harry experimentó esa turbación que venía sintiendo las últimas veces que había quedado en casa del rubio, Hermione debió comprenderlo porque se adelantó y saludó al Sly de manera cortés. Harry sintió una corriente fría cayendo por su espalda, temiendo que Malfoy respondiera de mala manera, sin embargo se sorprendió gratamente.

 

-          Un placer verla de nuevo, señora Weasley. - Dijo cogiendo la mano de la bruja, la llevó a sus labios y la besó, provocando que ella se ruborizara.

-          Bienvenido, Malfoy – respondió la Gry y luego dirigió su mirada al pequeño, agachándose para tomarle una manita. – Hola Scorpius, ¿Como estas? – el niño le sonrió y le estrechó la mano con toda la solemnidad Malfoy.

 

-          _Oda_. – respondió el chico, provocando que la bruja se enterneciera.

 

-          ¿Y este regalo? ¿Es para AL? – el niño asintió. – ¿Se lo damos a Kreacher para que lo ponga en la mesa de los obsequios? – nuevo asentimiento. - Tienes un hijo encantador, Malfoy. – agregó la bruja, incorporándose. El rubio sonrió con suficiencia e iba a agregar algo pero el moreno intervino, temiendo una pesadez del empresario.

 

-          Me alegra que finalmente hayas decidido venir, Al se pondrá feliz. – dijo, estrechándole la mano, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el lugar en que su piel estaba en contacto con la del otro mago, le soltó abruptamente. Para disimular le revolvió el pelo al pequeño mago, réplica al carbón de su padre. – Hola Scorp. ¾ el niño sonrió ampliamente, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos apizarrados. ¾ Los acompaño al salón. ¿Mione, tu podrías...? – dirigiéndose a su amiga.

 

-          No te preocupes, Harry, yo me encargo.

 

***

 

Era un hombre valiente, el paradigma de un Gryffindor. Desde que era tan sólo un niño enfrentó los mayores peligros, sobrevivió a la guerra, pasó su entrenamiento de auror con honores y su desempeño en el cuerpo fue intachable. Por todo ello cualquiera diría que una simple situación domestica sería pan comido, sin embargo...

 

Había dilatado el momento lo todo lo que pudo, pero promesas eran promesas.

 

-          Malfoy. - dijo, pasándose la mano por la cabeza con nerviosismo, deteniéndose ante una de las mesas preparadas para los padres. – Debo pedirte un favor, - El empresario lo miró con extrañeza. - hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

 

-          ¿A mi? ¿Por qué un Weasley tendría interés en conocerme?

 

-          Esto... no es un Weasley. Es mi niñera.

 

-          Vaya, por fin voy a conocer a esa famosa bruja.

 

El moreno se ruborizó al agregar. – es fan tuya.

 

El rubio hizo un minuto de silencio, antes de agregar, con aire divertido...

 

-          Notarás la sutil ironía.

 

El auror rodó los ojos, tragándose la réplica que tenía pensada.

 

-          Sígueme.

 

-          ...la bruja sacó su varita y... – la niñera detuvo su relato intempestivamente al ver a los recién llegados. Sus ojos fueron desde el pequeño niño, cuyo cabello rubio platinado resaltaba en medio de la marea pelirroja, al espigado mago, elegantemente vestido, que lo llevaba de su manita. La voz del moreno la sacó de su ensoñación.

 

-           Al, ven a saludar a Scorp.

 

Como si las presunciones de la chica necesitaran confirmación, el pequeño festejado fue gateando y balbuceando animadamente al encuentro de su amigo que lo recibió con un abrazo y un besito.

 

Ver a los dos niños interactuando la llenó de ternura.

 

-          Angelina, ¿podrías cuidar a los niños un rato? Necesito a Liz. – dijo, el Gry estirando su mano hacia la squib. Tomó su mano y la apretó cálidamente, en parte para infundirle confianza, en parte para asegurarse de tenerla sujeta y que la chica no cometiera ninguna locura.

 

-          Este... Malfoy. - dijo, sintiéndose de pronto un completo estúpido. – Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte. – Harry rogó porque su niñera no se pusiera a chillar en ese momento, pero la chica no dijo ni hizo nada. – Ella es Elizabeth Cuffe, la niñera de mis bichitos. Liz, él es Draco Malfoy, el padre de Scorp.

 

El otro mago se adelantó para tomar la mano que le extendía al squib, que no pudo contener una risita nerviosa.

 

-          Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti. – dijo, con galantería, provocando que la chica se ruborizara furiosamente. Pero sus siguientes palabras la hicieron palidecer y la espléndida sonrisa esfumarse. – ¿Cuffe...? ¿Eres algo los Cuffe de _Bristol_?

 

-          No. – respondió, con voz apagada, bajando la mirada. –es sólo un... alcance de apellido. Si me disculpas Harry, debo volver con los niños.

 

Harry intuyó que algo no andaba bien con ella, el cambio fue demasiado notorio.

 

-          ¿Sucede algo? Parece contrariada. – intervino el rubio.

 

-          No lo sé. – replicó, haciéndose el firme propósito de averiguar qué le pasaba a la chica. – Ven, voy a presentarte al resto de la familia.

 

-          Potter...

 

-          No es tan terrible, son un poco alborotadores y bulliciosos, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras.

 

-          Sólo vine para traer a Scorpius, no entraba en mis planes relacionarme con la familia de la comadreja.

 

-          Es mi familia también. – se volvió a revolver el cabello. - Dales una oportunidad.

 

Hubo una pausa que llevó los nervios del auror a su límite.

 

-          De acuerdo. – dijo, accediendo finalmente. Harry hizo un gesto de triunfo. – pero...

 

-          ¿Pero...?

 

-          Ante el menor contratiempo, mi hijo y yo nos marchamos.

 

***

 

La situación fue tensa, todos guardaron silencio en cuanto notaron su presencia. Sin embargo, Ron fue el único que puso mala cara. El moreno rogó porque no le dijera alguna pesadez al rubio. Alguien se abrió paso entre los Weasleys, se apersonó sonriente y saludó al empresario con cortesía, era Andrómeda.

 

-          Buenas tardes, Draco. ¿Como está Cissy?

 

Harry no daba crédito a sus ojos, hasta donde él sabía la relación entre las hermanas Black estaba congelada.

 

-          Bien, le manda sus saludos. ¿Irán este domingo a tomar el té?

 

-          Si, Teddy estará encantado.

 

La bruja le dio un beso en la mejilla a su sobrino y se marchó, dejando atónito al moreno.

 

-          Cierra la boca, Potty o babearás el sweater.

 

-          ¿Me quieres explicar que ha sucedido? Y no me salgas con que es _“una larga historia_ ”.

 

-          De acuerdo, satisfaré tu curiosidad. Supongo que debo agradecerte después de todo.

 

-          ¿Agradecerme?

 

-          De alguna manera, tu insistencia en que Teddy asistiera al cumpleaños de Scorpius sirvió para que mi madre y mi tía se acercaran. No me preguntes cómo sucedió, mi madre es muy reservada, pero creo que mi primo la impresionó favorablemente. Hace un mes que tía Andrómeda y madre se reúnen para tomar el té.

 

-          Vaya.

 

Harry no acababa de salir de su asombro. Si bien le dolió un poco que la bruja no le hubiera contado la noticia, comprendió que era una situación demasiado íntima y difícil. Se alegró profundamente por la bruja, que estaba tan sola en el mundo, por recuperar a su hermana y por Teddy, que había ganado una tía abuela y un primo.

 

***

 

Harry y Draco hicieron grupo aparte por un rato, los demás sólo lo miraban y murmuraban por lo bajo. No era lo que esperaba, pero al menos no lo estaban rechazando de plano.

 

Cuando hubo llegado Percy y su familia, los últimos invitados, los niños fueron sentados a la gran mesa, presidida por el festejado.

 

No quería deja sólo al rubio, que a todas luces se veía incómodo, lo que solucionó sentando a Scorp al lado izquierdo de Al, de esa manera los tendría cerca por si cualquier inconveniente. James fue ubicado al lado derecho de su hermano – lo mejor era tenerlo bien vigilado. – Harry no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver a sus niños rodeados de sus numerosos primos y amigos. Todo lo que siempre había querido para sus hijos era una familia enorme y feliz y lo había conseguido, aunque hubiera deseado que aun tuvieran a su madre con ellos.

 

Al lucía incómodo con su gorrito y balbuceaba tratando de quitárselo, mientras su sonriente amigo se lo enderezaba de tanto en tanto. Harry se rió para sí, si alguien le hubiera dicho un año antes que el mejor amigo de su Benjamín sería el hijo de Draco Malfoy le habría recomendado atención psicológica de urgencia.

 

La llegada del enorme pastel provocó el júbilo de todos los pequeños y la espontánea entonación del _cumpleaños feliz_. El orgulloso papá encendió la única velita e instó a su bebé a soplarla. Este lo miró, balbuceando e indicando con un dedito a la llama.

 

-          Sopla, Al. Así. – Harry le sopló la nariz, haciéndole reír, con esos gorjeos cantarines que tanto le gustaban a su padre. – Ahora, sopla la ve... – Dado que el bebé demoraba tanto, su hermano se le adelantó, provocando las risas de la marea pelirroja. - ¡James! – regañó Harry, mientras volvía a encender la velita con forma de número uno. – Teddy, por favor... - el niño de pelo azul comprendió la petición de su padrino y, muerto de risa, le tapó la boca a su amigo. – ahora sí, Al, apaga la vela.

 

-          _Chopa, Al. Achí_. – intervino Scorp, estirando su boquita, como si apagara una vela invisible.

 

Luego de varios intentos la llamita fue apagada por fin, los aplausos pronto fueron reemplazados por los gritos de _¡Pastel, pastel!._ El moreno rogó para que no se repitiera el desastroso espectáculo que había dado James en el cumpleaños del rubio.

Ya había aleccionado al pelirrojo, pero el pequeño bromista había heredado el desapego Potter por las órdenes.

 

Luego de repartir el pastel – sin incidentes, gracias a Merlín. – Kreacher, a una señal de Harry, acercó una mesita auxiliar con los numerosos regalos. Uno a uno, Al fue rasgando los coloridos papeles y descubriendo animales de peluche, juegos de lego para armar, ropita de bebé. – gentileza de abuela Molly. – un pequeño uniforme de los ” _Chudley Cannons_ ” - de parte de Ron, que hizo a Harry rodar los ojos – una edición de ” _Mi primera enciclopedia_ ” - no necesitó leer la tarjeta para saber de quién provenía el regalo. – y juguetes varios.

 

No se lo confesaría a nadie, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por averiguar que cosa le regalaría Malfoy (en nombre de Scorp) a su bebé. Cuando tocó el turno de su paquete – en papel verde y cinta plateada. – todos, salvo él y Mione se quedaron mirando con expresión interrogante, era la primera vez que veían un auto a control remoto. Detalle que picó aun  más su curiosidad, se hizo el firme propósito de averiguar qué se escondía tras la inexplicable afición del rubio por el mundo muggle y hacerlo a la brevedad.

 

Para el final dejó su presente, una tradición del mundo mágico,  - al cumplir un año todo niño recibía su primera escoba de juguete. – en un rinconcito de su corazón tenía la esperanza de que el talento que corría por sus venas se despertara tarde o temprano y que la diminuta ” _Starkid 7.2_ ” lo ayudara en su desarrollo motriz.

 

***

 

Los ojos grises rodaron con reprobatoria elegancia ante los gritos y carreras de diminutos piecitos por doquier. Tuvo que reconocer que les estaba empezando a encontrar cierto encanto a ese tipo de gestos.

 

Los padres se habían repartido en las diferentes mesitas dispuestas para ellos, para poder disfrutar de una copa y una rebanada de pastel y descansar un rato mientras los niños se divertían.

 

-          No fue tan terrible, ¿o sí? – dijo, llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

 

-          Un paraíso, - repuso con ironía. - si no tenemos en cuenta la mirada asesina de la comadreja y el hecho de que tus familiares políticos me miren como si fuera un bicho particularmente peligroso.

 

-          Es impresión tuya, nadie ha sido grosero. Con el tiempo se acostumbrarán a tu presencia.

 

-          ¿A que te refieres con _“Con el tiempo se acostumbrarán a tu presencia”_? ¿No pretenderás volver a someterme a este suplicio?

 

-          Este... – Harry deseó que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. Había dado por sentado que, si lo invitaba, el empresario asistiría a su cumpleaños. – es una forma de decir. ¿De verdad no quieres pastel, está riquísimo?– agregó, desviando la mirada y el tema.

 

-          Te agradezco tu interés por subir mi nivel de azúcar, Potter, pero nunca he sido muy aficionado al chocolate. Además ya es hora de marcharnos, ha sido mucha agitación por un día y Scorpius no está acostumbrado a compartir con tanta gente.

 

-          Por lo mismo, le hace bien estar con otros niños de su edad. Déjalo un rato más, se está divirtiendo.

 

El rubio respondió con lo que sonó a un suspiro de resignación, que el moreno se dijo no tenía nada de encantador.

 

***

 

Finalmente tuvo que pagar una penalización por desocupar el salón una hora mas tarde de lo acordado, pero no lo lamentaba. Había sido una fiesta memorable, llena de globos, confeti, golosinas, regalos y, lo más importante de todo, su familia. Bastaba verle la carita a su bebé para que su pecho se inflamara de satisfacción.

 

***

 

Harry había tenido mucho en que pensar aquella noche. Como en esa sensación que despertaba el rubio en él, - a la que se resistía férreamente en ponerle nombre. - el inopinado amor de aquél por la cultura muggle, sus propios sentimientos hacia su esposa muerta, sus cumpleaños de niño (siempre tratando de pasar desapercibido y repletos de humillaciones por parte de sus tíos) y el misterioso pasado de su niñera, la chica jamás hablaba de su familia y en parte él la comprendía. La poca información que tenía la había recopilado en el pequeño vistazo que había realizado dentro de su mente el día de la entrevista y aquello no había sido nada agradable.

 

Por todo ello y, por más que dio vueltas en la cama, no consiguió conciliar el sueño.

 

***

 

Al día siguiente del cumpleaños del pequeño, la familia en pleno se reunió para recordar a la bruja y visitar su tumba.

 

Había una idea extraña que daba vueltas en la cabeza del moreno durante los pasados meses.

 

Se había percatado que cuando pensaba en Ginny no extrañaba a la amante, sino a la compañera y a la esposa enérgica. En más de alguna ocasión, en el último tiempo, se preguntó si, más que amor, lo que lo llevó a casarse con ella fue el parecido que ésta guardaba con Lily, su madre.

 

Era un pensamiento un tanto descabellado pero, haciendo un recuento de su relación - en especial de los primeros años de ésta – no podía negar que desde siempre la chica tuvo actitudes bastante _especiales_ por decirlo de alguna manera. Como su costumbre de atarle los cordones de las zapatillas cuando él los llevaba a medio desamarrar, la de darle la comida en la boca o abrocharle el último botón de la camisa cada mañana. Todos estos gestos remarcados por su carácter mandón y absorbente, tan parecido al de Molly que en ocasiones lo abrumaba.

 

# Toalla y pantuflas

 

 

-          ¡Harry, se cortó el agua! Claro, como ustedes se pueden fregotegar, qué importa que la niñera… —La llamada del timbre interrumpió la diatriba de la joven squib, quien al abrir la puerta, perdió simultáneamente la capacidad de hablar y respirar.

 

-          Buenos días, Liz. ¿Harry se encuentra en casa?

 

El apuesto mago sostenía un ramo de rosas en las manos y sonreía de una manera peculiar, que hizo que a la niñera le temblaran las rodillas.

 

-          Mer…

 

-          ¿Liz, llamaban a la…? —interrumpió el dueño de casa, asomándose por el pasillo —¡Merlín!

 

-          Lo mismo dije —dijo la embobada chica en un ahogado suspiro.

 

-          Er… Draco, pasa y toma asiento. ¿Me das un minuto? —Sin esperar respuesta, cogió a la chica por un brazo y la llevó a un costado—. ¿Qué mierda haces en esa facha? —masculló en voz baja.

 

-          No hay agua y… y... ¡Oh, Merlín, me quiero morir!

 

-          Pues el sentimiento es mutuo.

 

-          ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Draco vendría a verte?

 

-          Porque no sabía que lo haría, además... no me cambies el tema. Draco te vio semidesnuda. ¿Cuál es tu explicación?

 

-          Y-yo estaba dándome una ducha… —replicó la compungida muchacha, desasiéndose del agarre de su jefe—. Se cortó el agua y me quedé a medio enjuagar, salí en tu busca cuando oí el timbre. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

 

-          Tal vez ponerte algo de ropa para que quien fuera que estuviera en la puerta no pensara que el uniforme de la niñeraconsiste en toalla y pantu… espera. ¿Cómo es eso que se cortó el agua, acaso olvidaste pagar la factura?

 

-          ¡Claro que no! Debió averiarse una cañería. ¡Y quedé medio enjabonada!

 

Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado ante el comportamiento de la chica y lo que el rubio pudiera pensar de ello. Un tanto incómodo, cogió su móvil y efectuó una corta llamada.

 

-          Solucionado —dijo, tras colgar—. En casa de Mione sí hay agua, dijo que no tiene inconvenientes en que termines de ducharte allá. Ve por la chimenea, pero antes ponte una bata, no quiero que te pasees por todo Londres a medio vestir.

 

-          Exagerado —se quejó la chica regresando a su cuarto.

 

Una vez solos, hubo un gran silencio. Harry bajó la mirada, se encontró con las rosas y recordó ruborizarse, nunca en su vida alguien le había regalado flores. Siempre entendió que ésas eran el tipo de cosas que se hacían cuando un hombre cortejaba a una mujer. El que su nuevo “amigo” lo hiciera, le puso en una situación incómoda y recordó que las cosas no estaban del todo claras entre ellos.

 

-          Malfoy, yo...

 

-          ¿Que no era más sencillo utilizar un “reparo” en la cañería?

 

Si las flores lo habían puesto nervioso, ese último comentario lo hizo sentirse un completo idiota.

 

-          Ehhhm... pues...

 

-          Era una pregunta retórica. —Sonrió el rubio—. ¿Vas a aceptar las flores o deberé dejárselas a tu niñera?

 

-          Ehum... ¿Un café? —ofreció, sólo por ganar tiempo.

 

Draco Malfoy dejó el ramo sobre la mesa ratona y se acercó con elegancia.

 

-          No, gracias. He venido por una sola cosa y no me iré sin ella.

 

La manera en que el otro mago lo estaba mirando lo ponía nervioso, aunque prefería ignorar el porqué. Instintivamente retrocedió un paso y otro y otro, en la medida que el rubio seguía avanzando, hasta que una pared detuvo su ¿huida?

 

Merlín. ¿Por qué el muy maldito no quitaba esa sonrisa predadora de su rostro?

 

Su cara ardía como nunca (no le cupo duda que estaba más encendida que la nariz de Rudolf) mientras su corazón parecía querer escapar por su boca, o sus orejas. Se quedó paralizado sin poder hacer nada más que aplastarse contra el muro.

 

-          Para ser Jefe de Aurores eres bastante fácil de amedrentar —se burló el rubio.

 

Harry hubiera querido defenderse, arguyendo que los tipos a los que combatía no le hacían temblar las rodillas de esa manera. Pero estimó que aquello no sería muy digno.

 

El aliento tibio sobre sus labios lo estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Si en algún momento tuvo la más pequeña duda sobre qué era lo que el otro mago despertaba en él, en ese momento se despejó por completo.

 

Lord Malfoy le gustaba, con todo lo que ello implicaba. Lo más descabellado del asunto es que al parecer era recíproco. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a esa instancia si hasta hacía unos meses no podían permanecer en el mismo cuarto sin insultarse mutuamente?

 

En honor a la verdad, tuvo que reconocer que el rubio había permanecido neutral, que si alguien derrochó hostilidad, ése había sido únicamente él.

 

Y ahora estaban allí, en su sala, a punto de besarse. Porque eso era lo que buscaba, ¿no? Había ido hasta su casa determinado a obtener...

 

-          ¡Ya me voy, Harry! Échales un ojo a los niños mientras yo... —Ante la voz de la chica se separaron de inmediato—. Ups, no he visto nada, no he visto nada —agregó la rubia, metiéndose a la chimenea con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

 

Ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ahora Liz lo iba a molestar por semanas por haberlo visto siendo acorralado por el Sly. La situación era ridícula, ¡eran adultos, por Merlín!

 

Tragándose sus confusos pensamientos, tomó al toro por las astas, o mejor dicho al dragón por su quijada, y lo besó.

 

Los nervios dieron paso a la fantástica sensación de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Lo que mejoró bastante cuando la boca del rubio se abrió para él y en un segundo tuvo la lengua de éste dentro de su boca, explorando con ansias.

 

El cuerpo de su “amigo” se apoyó contra el suyo, moviéndose suavemente pero con una clara intención. Hacía tanto que no tenía sexo de ningún tipo que el sutil vaivén lo encendió rápidamente, notó como su polla despertaba y se frotaba contra la pelvis del rubio.

 

Pero tanta maravilla no podía durar mucho, el empresario se apartó sin previo aviso.

 

Él reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando y aún con el corazón latiendo desbocado.

 

-          Lo siento —mintió, con los ojos cerrados. Tal vez había malentendido las señales y ahora había jodido todo con el rubio.

 

-          En honor a la verdad, no me esperaba algo así pero... —Esas palabras no lo hicieron sentir mejor. ¿A qué había estado jugando el otro mago? ¿Qué había sido todo ese coqueteo? No sabía mucho de ligues, pero un hombre no le llevaba flores a otro sólo porque sí—, supongo que esto facilita un poco las cosas.

 

-          ¿Las facilita para qué?

 

-          Venía a invitarte a cenar...

 

“Ohhh...”

 

-          Tengo reservas para esta noche y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

 

El moreno consideró un poco estúpida su pregunta, dadas las circunstancias, pero de todas maneras la formuló.

 

-          ¿Qué pasaría si yo no pudiera ir?

 

-          Vendría cada mañana hasta que mi perseverancia rindiera frutos. —Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa, la de “soy demasiado encantador para mi propio bien”.

 

Harry pasó saliva. Esa sonrisa le provocaba cosquillitas en lugares en los que no quería pensar en ese momento.

 

-          Me halagas pero...

 

-          ”Pero”, siempre hay un “pero” de por medio...

 

-          Esta noche tengo cena con los Weasley, estará la familia en pleno, lo siento, no puedo faltar. Pero...

 

-          Ahí esta de nuevo esa palabrita, deberían prohibirla, ¿sabes? —Harry respondió con una sonrisa, que esperó no se notara tan nerviosa como él se sentía.

 

-          Iba a decir que el próximo fin de semana no tengo planes. —Se ruborizó al darse cuenta que sus palabras se podían malinterpretar—. Quiero decir... no es que tengamos que pasar todo el fin de semana juntos, no es que no quiera, digo...

 

-          Cambiaré la reservación para... ¿la noche del sábado te acomoda mejor? —preguntó el rubio, Harry le envidió su sempiterno aplomo, aún en las situaciones más embarazosas.

 

-          La noche del sábado está perfecta.

 

-          Bien, pasaré por ti a las siete. —Y antes de que Harry pudiera replicar nada, Malfoy lo tomó del mentón y lo besó. Era apenas su segundo beso, Harry no sabía si era por el morbo de ser besado por otro hombre, la larga abstinencia o porque sencillamente, el rubio besaba como los dioses, pero Harry comenzaba a volverse loco por ellos—. Y, Potter... —dijo, aún sobre sus labios.

 

-          ¿Hummm?

 

-          Siete en punto, detesto la impuntualidad.

 

***

 

Cuando el otro mago se fue, Harry aún tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sentía sus mejillas arder.

_Es sólo una cena, Harry,_ se dijo _._ _No tienes_ _por qué actuar como colegiala enamorada_.

 

Pero, por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía engañarse. La emoción que sentía no se debía a la invitación, sino al par de besos compartidos con el que hasta hacía media hora era su _amigo_.

                                                              

No acostumbraba a hacerse ilusiones, por lo general las expectativas sólo acababan en decepción. Pero...

_Él correspondió mi beso, y me besó de vuelta._ _Tal vez no estoy loco y él_ sí _me ha estado coqueteando todo este tiempo._

Tan abstraído estaba que no se percató de la llegada de Liz hasta que la chica le puso la mano en el hombro, dándole un gran susto.

 

-          Alguien está de muy buen humor. – dijo la niñera, mirándolo con picardía.

 

Harry estuvo tentado de hacerse el desentendido, pero en cierta manera Liz había sido la instigadora de su relación con el rubio y merecía saber en que pie estaba.

 

-          Me invitó a salir.

 

-          ¿Sólo eso? No es la primera vez que salen juntos.

 

-          Nos besamos.

 

El grito destemplado casi le rompió los tímpanos, tuvo que taparle la boca a la rubia para que no asustara a los niños.

 

-          No hagas escándalo. – pidió, liberándola.

 

-          Me callo, me callo, pero cuéntamelo todo. – inquirió, remolcándolo de una mano hasta el sofá.

 

Harry no lo creyó posible, pero se ruborizó aún más, se pasó una mano por el cabello como cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

 

-          Ehh... la verdad es que... sólo pasó, no besamos y nada más.

 

-          ¿Sólo eso? Si que es lento. ¿Hasta cuando van a seguir jugando al gato y al ratón y a admitir que se gustan?

 

-          ¿Y que crees que hicimos al besarnos? En realidad fui yo quien lo besó primero, fue un mal entendido, el sólo venía a invitarme a cenar esta noche.

 

-          ¿Hoy? ¿Entonces no vas a ir al cumpleaños de George?

 

-          No, digo si, cenaremos el próximo sábado.

 

-          ¿Y aprovecharán para formalizar la relación?

 

-          Liz, esto no es un cuento de hadas, no es tan sencillo. Él ni siquiera... – exhaló, permitiéndose externalizar uno de sus mayores cuitas en esa relación. - él ni siquiera se atreve a dejarse ver conmigo en el mundo mágico, nuestras salidas son siempre al mundo muggle. Tú lo viste en el cumpleaños de Al, estuvo a la defensiva toda la tarde y fue el primero en irse.

 

-          No seas tan fatalista, en algún momento tu suerte debe empezar a cambiar y él es un buen comienzo.

 

-          Ojalá fuera tan optimista como tú. Aún no sé porqué desde el primer momento te haz empeñado en unirnos a los dos.

 

-          Tengo un sexto sentido para esto. No necesito ser una bruja para saber que ambos están hechos para estar juntos. Ambos son jóvenes, guapos, exitosos, aman a sus hijos y están libres.

 

-          Yo no he dicho que Malfoy está libre.

 

-          Vamos, lo sé hace mucho. Te conozco, tu escala moral te impediría ligarte a un hombre casado. Entonces... ¿Que le dirás si te lo propone?

 

-          ¿El qué?

 

-          Tu si que eres lento, no me extraña que en el colegio se hayan dedicado a dar palos de ciego... ¿Aceptarías ser su novio?

 

-          No lo sé.

 

-          ¡Pero si te mueres por él! y el no lo hace nada mal.

 

-          Si, pero no es tan sencillo. Ya te he explicado los motivos, no quiero una relación clandestina. Tal vez si estuviera sólo accedería, pero debo velar por el bienestar de mis bichitos.

 

-          Hummm, si, tienes razón. Espero que todo salga bien, hacen una linda pareja.

 

 

 

Continuará…

 


	7. VII

**Día de los Inocentes**

 

Las celebraciones en _La Madriguera_ solían ser alegres y bulliciosas, sin embargo, desde la guerra los cumpleaños de George tenía ese aire melancólico que culminaba con el inevitable brindis en honor de Fred iniciado por su gemelo.

 

Harry siempre tuvo la impresión de que a Fred y a Angelina los había unido el dolor y que la suya, más que una relación de amor, era de contención mutua. Ignoraba los sentimientos verdaderos de la ex-capitana de Gryffindor, pero si algo conocía a su cuñado podía asegurar que nunca superó la pérdida de su hermano, no por nada su hijo mayor llevaba su nombre.

 

El auror estaba inquieto, no dejaba de pensar en el beso compartido con Malfoy. Parte suya se sentía culpable, pero la otra...

 

-          Así que aquí estás. – dijo una voz familiar, a sus espaldas. - ¿Jugando a las escondidas?

 

-          Eh... no, sólo... salí un rato a tomar aire. – su amiga lo miró con ojos escrutadores, una expresión que decía que no se tragaba su mentira.

 

-          ¿Estás bien? – el mago asintió, desviando su mirada. – Harry, a mi no me engañas, estabas de muy buen humor al llegar y de pronto te desapareces.

 

-          Eres muy perspicaz. – reconoció él, en una sonrisa triste.

 

-          ¿Es por lo que hablamos la otra vez? - No fue necesario que el hombre contestara, ese suspiro cansado respondió por él. La bruja se acercó y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. – está bien, no tienes porqué sentirte culpable.

 

-          Mione... ha pasado poco más de un año de la muerte de Ginny, no puedo estar sintiendo esto, es demasiado pronto. Además es un hombre... es Malfoy.

 

-          Nadie manda en los sentimientos, Harry. – repuso la bruja, apartándose lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. - Si así fuera, la vida sería mucho más sencilla.

 

-          Pero ya no son sólo cosquilleos o sonrojos de adolescente... nos besamos y...  me gustó. – su amiga guardó silencio. – soy de lo peor, lo sé. ¿Cómo le llaman los muggles? ¿Viudo alegre?

 

-          No soy quién para juzgarte, si tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz nuevamente no la desaproveches.

 

-          ¿Aún con Malfoy?

 

-          Te mentiría si te dijera que es mi primera opción, pero si tú lo has escogido, tus razones tendrás.

 

Al moreno no le sorprendía que su amiga aceptara sin grandes reparos su naciente relación con el rubio. Desde que éste había arriesgado su vida para encubrirlo - cuando los carroñeros los habían llevado a Malfoy`s Manor - la opinión que la bruja tenía del empresario había cambiado radicalmente.

 

-          Me invitó a cenar, la próxima semana.

 

-          ¿Piensas ir?

 

-          No lo sé. No negaré que me gusta… me gusta mucho, pero creo que estamos yendo demasiado rápido.

 

-          Harry, yo...

 

Pero el auror nunca llegó a oír que opinaba su amiga, porque fueron interrumpidos por Molly que venía a reintegrarlos a la fiesta.

**Cena**

 

La semana transcurrió demasiado rápido para sus inestables nervios. Por fortuna el trabajo lo absorbía de tal manera que su cita no interfirió con su desempeño.

 

Muy temprano ese sábado un mensajero llevó un pequeño obsequio. La más decepcionada fue Liz, que esperaba un enorme ramo de flores, al menos hasta que Harry abrió la cajita, encontrando un hermoso botón de rosa para su ojal.

 

-          ¿No es encantador?

 

El jefe de aurores hubiera jurado que los ojos de su niñera brillaban de emoción.

 

-          Liz...

 

-          ¿Sie?

 

-          Hazme un favor y búscate un novio.

 

-          Aguafiestas.

 

***

 

Liz había prometido no hacer ningún comentario inapropiado ante Draco y mantuvo su palabra. Aunque Harry no pudo hacer nada contra su cara de _presidenta-de-club-de-fans._ Máximecuando Draco se despidió de ella con un coqueto guiño.

 

-          Si mi alfombra se estropea por las babas de mi niñera, me la pagas.

 

-          ¿Celoso, Potter?

 

-          Y-yo... – balbuceó, descolocado por la respuesta de Draco.

 

-          Es una broma, no tienes que ponerte nervioso.

 

A su pesar, las últimas palabras de su cita le pintaron las mejillas de un bonito tono sonrosado.

 

***

 

La cena no fue todo lo agradable que el jefe de aurores esperaba, no por el rubio que, cuando se lo proponía, podía ser muy encantador, sino por un detalle que no dejaba de molestarlo: era su enésima cena juntos y en ninguna ocasión habían acudido a un restaurant mágico. Lo que al principio le pareció algo curioso ahora no dejaba de incomodarlo. No le agradaba la sensación de estar en una cita clandestina.

 

-          ...y el simio bailó tap sobre mi spaghetti.

 

-          ¿Qué?

 

-          No es muy halagador que tu interlocutor se distraiga en medio de una conversación.

 

-          Lo siento, no fue mi intención. ¿Qué... qué me decías?

 

-          ¿Estás bien?

 

-          Ehm, si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

 

El empresario lo miró con incredulidad.

 

-          Una cosa que aprendes en el mundo de los negocios es a discernir cuando alguien te está mintiendo. Algo te inquieta, Harry. ¿Problemas en el trabajo?

 

Bien, Draco le había arrojado la bludger, podía desviarla o dejar que le golpeara en la cara. Pero, conociendo al rubio, no se daría por vencido hasta averiguar que le ocurría.

 

-          Sólo tengo curiosidad. ¿Por qué siempre cenamos en lugares muggles?

 

El otro mago sonrió sutilmente, lo que tranquilizó un poco a Harry.

 

-          No hay una respuesta para esa pregunta…

 

-          Pero es algo muy simple.

 

-          ¿Me dejas terminar? – pidió, con amabilidad. El moreno asintió, aún un poco nervioso. – no hay _una sola_ respuesta. En realidad son tres los motivos. En primer lugar, quería impresionarte. Debido a que la mayor parte de mis negocios se desarrollan con muggles he terminado familiarizándome con su cultura y, como sé que eres un amante de ella, pensé que ganaría puntos contigo.

 

El aludido sonrió, sintiendo un calorcillo agradable en el pecho.

 

-          Bien, lo conseguiste. ¿Y los otros dos?

 

-          El segundo motivo es que sé cuanto detestas el acoso de los medios. De esta manera pasamos desapercibidos.

 

-          Vaya, piensas en todo. ¿Y el último?

 

-          Dejémoslo así.

 

-          ¿Draco?

 

-          Me temo que el tercero no es ni agradable ni altruista. – ante esas palabras Harry sintió como su corazón se comprimía en un puño. – El prestigio de mi familia fue arrastrado por los suelos después de la guerra, me ha costado mucho tiempo y trabajo recuperarlo, y aún no he conseguido restaurarlo del todo. Si alguien en el mundo mágico...

 

-          ¿Alguien como Rita Skeeter?

 

-          Harry. Soy el cabeza de familia. Debo actuar con pies de plomo, todo lo que hago repercute en mi madre y en mi hijo. Me temo que si lo nuestro saliera a la luz el titular sería _“Ex mortífago Draco Malfoy seduce a Harry Potter para limpiar su imagen”_. No sería justo para ti ni para mi familia.

 

-          Pero yo sé que eso no es verdad.

 

-          Los medios construyen realidades, Harry. La gente no creyó en el regreso del Dark Lord hasta que no lo vio en la primera plana del “Profeta”.

 

-          Lo sé, y no es algo que me agrade. Pero si pensamos iniciar una relación...  – se tragó sus palabras antes de meterse en honduras, pero ya había destapado la caja de Pandora.

 

-          ¿Relación?

 

Bien, su inconsciente lo había traicionado. Podía fingir demencia o enfrentar la situación como el Gryffindor que era. Se dijo que estar obligado a ser siempre valiente era una putada.

 

Se rascó la cabeza, como hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso, y continuó, encomendándose a Merlín por no estar cometiendo el error más grande de su vida.

 

-          Mira, Draco, llevamos meses jugando al gato y al ratón. Tú me gustas y creo que yo te gusto a ti y... y...

_...y por las barbas de Godric Gryffindor, esto de declararse es bastante difícil._ \- pensó, preguntándose cómo lo había hecho cuando lo de Ginny, luego recordó que ella había tomado la iniciativa.

 

-          ¿Y ya es tiempo de formalizar esto? – preguntó el rubio, imperturbable.

 

-          ¿Te gustaría? – el moreno creyó morir cuando el otro mago le tomó la mano y le sonrió.

 

-          Esperaba pedírtelo al concluir la cena, pero ya que te has adelantado, no veo por qué esperar. Harry James Potter, ¿Aceptarías ser cortejado formalmente?

 

-          ¿Es tu manera de pedirme ser tu novio?

 

-          Es _la_ manera. Pero si lo prefieres... ¿Harry, quieres ser mi novio?

 

-          ¿Y cuál es _la_ manera de responder? – los ojos de su pretendiente se entrecerraron peligrosamente. – Acepto. Aunque tendrás que explicarme como va todo eso del cortejo formal.

 

-          Básicamente, te presento ante mi familia...

 

-          Pero ellos ya me conocen.

 

-          Interrumpir en medio de una frase sigue siendo molesto.

 

-          Lo siento, continúa.

 

-          Te presento ante mi familia como mi novio. Luego hacemos otro tanto con la tuya.

 

-          ¿Eso es todo? Es muy sencillo.

 

-          Lo que me inquieta es cómo lo tomarán los Weasleys.

 

-          No lo sé. Mione ya lo sabe, Molly siempre repite que le gustaría verme feliz nuevamente. El que me preocupa es Ron. ¿Y tu familia?

 

-          Madre no tendrá inconveniente.

 

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

-          Me temo que la sagacidad de mi madre va un paso adelante mío, ella se dio cuenta antes que yo de lo que ocultaba mi obsesión por obtener tu atención en el colegio.  – semejante declaración hizo que Harry se atragantara con el Merlot.

 

-          ¿Te gustaba desde Hogwarts?

 

El rubio se puso serio, bebió de su copa y, mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad le dijo que le había gustado desde siempre, pero que se había dado cuenta cuando él y sus amigos fueron llevados por los carroñeros hasta la mansión, en ese momento, aún con su vida y la de su familia en juego no pudo delatarlo.

 

-          Luego me salvaste la vida y declaraste a mi favor... bueno, digamos simplemente que con esos dos hechos cerraste el último eslabón de la cadena que me ataba a ti.

 

-          No comprendo. ¿Y tu insistencia en pagar la deuda de vida? Misma que yo no te pedí.

 

-          Cuando me enteré por madre que te habías quedado viudo, lo sentí por ti, pero en el fondo algo me decía que por fin se abría una oportunidad. Ese día en mi oficina, cuando fuiste a agradecerme por el favor de la fiesta en el Ministerio, supe que esa oportunidad se había presentado y no la iba a desperdiciar.

-          ¿Quieres decir que la desgnomizada...? – el tenue rubor en el pálido rostro le indicó a Harry que aún había más por develar en esa historia.

 

-          Debo confesar que inventé lo de los gnomos.

 

-          ¿Cómo?

 

-          No fue difícil conseguir el cottage con uno de mis asistentes, no era la primera vez que me lo facilitaba, plantar los gnomos en el jardín y fingir la avería en el auto.

 

-          De modo que todo ha sido una gran mentira... – espetó, retirando su mano, decepcionado.

 

-          No, lo hice porque era la única oportunidad que tenía. ¿Habrías aceptado salir conmigo sino?

 

-          No, porque sabía que eras un maldito mentiroso. – repuso sintiéndose un completo idiota.

 

A pesar de sus aprehensiones había confiado en el rubio y descubrir que todo lo que había estado sucediendo entre ellos durante ese tiempo no había sido más que una estudiada artimaña para seducirlo fue un duro golpe para sus sentimientos.

 

-          Los gnomos y la avería del auto fueron las únicas mentiras, todo lo demás es cierto.

 

-          ¿Y tus negocios con muggles?

 

-          Terminada la guerra nuestros bienes fueron requisados por el ministerio, salvo el patrimonio que habíamos puesto a buen recaudo.

 

-          ¿En una cuenta secreta en suiza?

 

¾    No tan secreta por lo visto. – dijo, con una leve sonrisa. – Padre había muerto y yo debí encargarme de recuperar nuestra fortuna. Por desgracia la mayoría de nuestros antiguos socios estaban muertos o en Azkabán. Los pocos que se habían librado de ese destino no querían ser relacionados con un ex mortífago.

 

-          ¿Que hiciste?

 

¾    Una de las reglas de oro en el mundo de los negocios es “adaptarse o morir”. Los magos no querían tener tratos con nuestra familia, entonces ¿Quién? La respuesta era obvia, pero igual de compleja. Si padre hubiera estado vivo jamás habría aceptado. Pero él ya no estaba y madre era un poco más flexible. La idea no le agradaba del todo, pero la miseria era una alternativa peor. Los comienzos no fueron sencillos, desconocía todo sobre su mundo, su cultura. Pero “poderoso señor es don dinero”. Contraté a una firma de asesores financieros muggles. Hubo altibajos, como en toda empresa, pero al cabo de un par de años “Malfoy Corp.” se consolidó. A los veintitrés años mi nombre era reconocido en los principales centros empresariales del mundo muggle. Ello me dio la solvencia financiera necesaria para retomar el compromiso con Astoria.

 

-          ¿Y no les importó tu pasado?

 

-          Bastante, pero mi reciente fortuna acalló sus recelos, sin contar con que ella se había encaprichado conmigo y abogó a mi favor.

 

-          ¿La... amabas? – preguntó, con cierta inquietud.

 

-          Fue un matrimonio arreglado, yo necesitaba una bruja sangre-pura para engendrar un heredero y ellos una inyección de recursos para salvarse de la bancarrota.

 

El auror tomó otro trago de su copa, negativamente impresionado.

 

-          En otras palabras, compraste una esposa.

 

-          Sé que para tu formación muggle suena horrible, pero en nuestro mundo gran parte de los matrimonios son por interés. Ya sea en el dinero, la reputación o la descendencia.

 

-          ¿Descendencia?

 

-          Los sangre pura nos estamos extinguiendo, no todas las familias son tan prolíficas como los Weasley. Yo tengo dinero y un hijo, sólo me falta recobrar mi prestigio. ¿Comprendes porqué sería tan tentador para “El profeta” o “Corazón de Bruja” mostrarnos como una pareja por interés?

 

-          Yo soy el primero en detestar a los periodistas y su obsesión por inmiscuirse en los detalles más íntimos de mi vida. ¿Sabes que tanto en los cumpleaños de James, Al y Teddy debí pagar para que no salieran en el periódico? No es algo que me guste, pero no tuve otra alternativa, una amenaza de demanda no los detiene.

 

-          Eso es porque los realizas en el Callejón Diagon. En casa tenemos las protecciones suficientes para que nadie nos importune.

 

-          Es por Molly. ¿Sabes? La familia es enorme y aunque tenga la ayuda de las chicas, igual acaba agotada.

 

-          Deberías comprar un elfo doméstico. – dijo el mago, en son de broma, pero se sorprendió con la respuesta del moreno.

 

-          Tengo uno.

 

-          ¿El adalid de los desprotegidos tiene un elfo domestico?

 

-          No te burles, no lo compré, lo heredé... espera. ¿Cómo terminamos hablando de Kreacher? – comió otro bocado de su tarta de chocolate. (ya habían llegado al postre) y recordó como había empezado todo. – El punto es, que aunque deteste la publicidad, no podemos dejar que determine nuestras vidas. Tarde o temprano vamos a tener que salir juntos. me gustaría que los siete fuéramos al zoológico, o a tomar un helado a lo de Florean Fortescue...

 

-          ¿Siete? Creí que conocía a todos tus hijos.

 

-          Teddy, mi ahijado. Ya lo conoces, es casi como si fuera mi hijo. Cuando salgo con mis bichitos siempre lo invito a él también.

 

-          Aún así, sigue sin cuadrarme la cifra.

 

-          Liz.

 

-          ¿También adoptaste a la niñera?

 

-          Ehh...

 

-          ¿Harry?

 

-          Es una larga historia.

 

-          ¿Sabes quien es realmente la mujer que cuida de tus hijos?

 

-          ¿Por qué lo dices?

 

-          Cuando nos presentaste su nombre me sonó de alguna parte, por lo que hice algunas averiguaciones...

 

-          ¿Investigaste a mi niñera?

 

-          Se ha quedado a cargo de Scorpius en un par de ocasiones, debía saber con quien estaba tratando.

 

-          ¿No se te pasó por la mente que yo ya la había investigado?

 

-          Al parecer no tan a fondo.

 

El estómago del moreno se llenó de plomo fundido.

 

-          ¿Que averiguaste de ella?

 

-          ¿El nombre de _Barnabás Cuffe_ te suena de alguna parte?

 

-          Es el editor del... – abrió los ojos cómicamente al hacer la conexión.

 

-          ¿No has pensado que podrías estar alojando a una espía bajo tu propio techo?

 

-          No.

 

-          ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

 

-          Pondría mis manos al fuego por Liz.

 

-          Ten cuidado, te podrías quemar.

 

-          Liz es una buena chica, jamás me haría daño a mi o a mis bichitos. Aunque quizás sea un poco chiflada...

 

-          ¿Chiflada?

 

-          Besaría el suelo que pisas si se lo pidieras, pero salvo eso es inofensiva.

 

-          Jo, jo. Muy gracioso. Hablo en serio.

 

-          Y yo. Es cierto que ella oculta algo, pero no es lo que crees. Ella es... – se inclinó hacia el rubio y moduló muy despacio, como si los muggles comprendieran de que estaba hablando. – ella es squib.

 

-          ¿La hija del editor del “Profeta” es una squib?

 

-          Si, y por lo que investigué. – se guardó de agregar “como” lo había averiguado. – su familia la envió a un internado muggle. Luego que se graduó regresó a casa, conoció a Mione y el resto es historia. Ella no me dijo quien era su padre y yo no me preocupé por averiguarlo, todo lo que necesitaba saber era que su familia no la quería y que... – estimó que decir que se avergonzaban de ella no sería leal para con la chica. – bueno, buscaba trabajo. Yo necesitaba alguien responsable que se encargara de mis bichitos. Ambos salimos ganando. Es una chica buena, amable, un poco alocada a veces pero si algo te puedo decir de ella es que es leal. Draco… – dijo, tomándole las manos entre las suyas, con decisión. – Me gustaría que en un futuro cercano saliéramos juntos, nosotros solos, o con nuestros hijos, sin tener que escondernos.

 

-          Harry...

 

-          Dime que al menos lo pensarás. – Harry puso esa “mirada de gato con botas” que usaba James luego de cometer alguna travesura, esperó que funcionara. Cuando el rubio suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros, supo que lo tenía en la bolsa.

 

-          Está bien, lo discutiré con la almohada. Pero...

 

Harry le dio la razón a su flamante novio, la palabra “Pero” debería ser sacada del diccionario.

 

-          ¿Pero?

 

-          Antes debemos saldar una deuda.

 

-          ¿Te debo algo? – preguntó, un tanto sorprendido, no recordaba nada al respecto.

 

-          Hace exactamente quince minutos que somos novios y aún no me has besado.

 

-          ¿A-aquí? – inquirió, mirando a ambos lados. El restaurante estaba lleno.

 

-          Si no estás preparado para besarme en un lugar muggle... ¿Como pretendes que nos dejemos ver juntos en el mundo mágico?

 

-          ¿Es un chantaje?

 

-          No, es un beso. Y hasta donde pude darme cuenta el sábado pasado, te agradan bastante.

 

Harry supo que se había ruborizado por el calor que subió hasta su rostro. No era tan hipócrita, lo deseaba mucho, pero no le agradaba ir dando espectáculos en público. Sin embargo, si quería que Draco accediera a su petición debía aceptar la del rubio.

_No es como si fuera un gran sacrificio_ \- se dijo, dándose ánimos.

 

Se inclinó hacia adelante y, cerrando los ojos, sintió los labios de su novio sobre su boca. La entreabrió sólo lo suficiente para un beso suave y luego se retiró.

 

-          ¿No fue tan terrible o sí? – lo molestó el rubio, que para su horror se lamió el labio inferior, de una manera que le envió cosquillitas a lugares que hacía mucho no tenían actividad.

 

-          Te odio. – replicó, con el corazón agitado, recibiendo un descarado guiño en respuesta.

 

 

 

 

Continuará...


End file.
